Unexpected Attraction
by IceAngel 69
Summary: Sam meets Dean at a club and what was supposed to be a one night stand turns into so much more. WARNING: Sam and Dean slash but NOT Wincest becuase in this they are not related. Sam is underage  17
1. Chapter 1

Alright, here is another Sam and Dean story. I'm sorry is there are some places where an s is missing, my keyboard is being difficult. I do not own supernatural or anything to do with it. Please review and enjoy

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Sam sat slumped in the passenger seat of his dad's Ute and glared out the window, seething with anger. He had no idea how much longer he would be forced to sit there but he hoped it wouldn't be too much longer. The longer he sat there the longer he had to stew in his own anger which wasn't good for anyone, especially him.

The utter normality that the students seemed to be reviling in during their lunch break made his teeth grind and feel like he was a world apart from all of them. He wondered if he was going to be expelled this time or if it was another suspension. What he did know, he wanted to get as far away from Ackland Private School as quickly a possible.

He watched the doors to the main office as he waited for his dad to exit. John would be pissed and to be fair, Sam didn't blame him. Being forced to leave work in the middle of the day to pick him up from school was becoming a normal. When John finally did exit through the office doors and make his way over to the car, Sam flinched.

The thunderous scowl he'd expected to be there was absent, replaced by a look of resignation. In Sam's experience, disappointment was worse than anger. He avoided eye contact when John opened the car door with so much strength the car wobbled. No words were spoken, the only noise being the roar of the engine as John pulled out of the parking lot. It wasn't until they were a good mile from the school that Sam spoke.

"What did Principal Wells say?"

"What do you think she said? She told me everything." John grunted, gripping the steering wheel tighter.

Sam highly doubted that. Principal Wells hated him with a passion and he would eat his math book if she'd John the entire story.

"What did she say?" he repeated.

"You attacked a student unprovoked and sent him to the hospital."

"Bullshit!" Sam yelled, anger making him tense.

John ignored his outburst and remained focused on the road, sighing deeply. "What happened to you Sam? You used to be such a good kid. Up until six months ago, you'd never even had detention. Do have any idea how close you are to being expelled? How close you are to fucking up your life?"

"I'm sorry dad, I know I've been a pain in the ass lately. But I'm not a bully and I did not attack him unprovoked!"

"What possible reason could you have for putting a kid in hospital? You could be arrested for assault Sam!"

"He called me fag! Then he told me I was going to get AIDS as Gods punishment for being gay! So yeah, I punched him, can you blame me?"

John looked over at Sam, studying him seriously. Seeing the truth in Sam's eyes he slowed down and pulled the car over, parking outside a café. Turning off the ignition he turned to Sam.

"Your Principal didn't tell me that."

"No, she wouldn't. After all I did break her son's nose."

John felt guilt slowly crawl into his body and mind. He should have known there was something wrong with Sam's behaviour, that there was a reason behind it. But he had never been very good with Sam, not even when he was a baby. Of course he'd taken care of Sam, fed him, clothed him, gave him a roof of his head and a hug when he was upset but apart from that he let Sam make his own choices. He had always treated Sam as an equal, capable of being responsible for his own actions and he often forgot Sam was still only a boy. Seeing Sam in the passenger seat looking much younger then his seventeen years he realised just how much he'd missed and caught himself wondering a rather important question.

"Are you?" he asked, almost afraid to know the answer.

"Am I what?"

"Gay?"

Sam gave him a long, searching look before turning back to the window. "Yes." he answered simply, voice betraying no emotion.

John sat back in his seat slowly, taking deep breaths to calm his thumping heart. He felt like he'd been kicked in the stomach, how had he not known? Surely they had been signs. Signs he'd missed, signs he'd been too busy to pay attention to. Or even more likely, signs he had ignored in favour of living in blissful ignorance. Maybe it was phase? Sam was only seventeen, that was too young to know for sure right? He hadn't known what he wanted when he was seventeen, of that he was sure. But then again, he and Sam were two completely different people.

"How long have you known?" he managed to choke out when his thoughts had stopped swirling long enough for him to form sentences again.

Once more Sam turned to him and scanned his face intently, looking for something John couldn't quite place. Acceptance maybe? What ever it was he found it because his shoulders relaxed and he topped avoiding eye contact.

"Since I turned fourteen."

John was once again speechless, how could he have possibly been so blind for so long?

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked."

"Of course I never asked! What reason did I have to think you were gay?" John demanded hotly.

"What reason did you have to think I was straight?"

"You never bought a boyfriend home."

"I never bought a girlfriend home either!" Sam pointed out, not liking the way his dad was blaming him for his assumptions.

John glared but turned the ignition on and reframed from answering, not wanting to admit Sam had a valid point.

"Yes well we can discuss that later. Right now we have bigger problems."

"Like?"

"Like what I'm going to do with you for three weeks until your suspension is up. And how we're going to deal with that utter fuckwit who called you a fag."

Sam chuckled and gave John a cocky smile. "I think I've made it very clear to him and every fuckwit at that school that fag or not, I can still beat the shit out of them."

"Very true. And watch your language."

"You said fuckwit."

"I'm an adult."

"Barely."

John shot him a look that turned into a smirk when he pulled into the parking lot of the garage. Sam noticed John's look and looked outside, eye widening when he saw the sign that said 'Winchester Mechanics' painted in huge letters across the side of a brick building. A building he know all too well. The family business.

"Why are we here?" he asked suspiciously. Over the years he had made it perfectly clear he had absolutely no interest in the garage and hated spending more then thirty minutes there.

"This is where you will be spending the next three weeks." John explained.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"But why?" Sam whined, reverting back to the age of five.

"Think of it as punishment."

"Punishment for what? I was provoked!"

John rolled his eyes and stepped out the car. "Provoked or not, you need to learn to control your anger. You can't go around punching every fuckwit you come across. And believe me, there's a lot of them in the world."

Sam pouted but followed his dad inside. He should be grateful he supposed, John was taking the gay development surprisingly well. Not that he had ever been truly afraid of his dad's reaction, more apprehensive.

While John treated homosexuals with a certain degree of indifference, he knew finding out he was gay could push him either way. John made his way to the main area of the garage, where they kept the cars and tools while Sam skulked off into the office and closed the door tightly behind him.

The office wasn't completely sound proof but the brick walls and thick wooden door dulled the headache inducing noise from the work area into manageable background noise. Sam briefly considered sitting on the desk chair but decided to be petulant a while longer, even if he didn't have an audience.

With a sigh he slid down the wall and leaned up against the cool bricks. He sat there for what felt like hours, refusing to look at the clock. Eventually he gave in and glanced at the clock hanging over the door, his eyes went wide and he swore. Only thirty minutes had passed.

"This is going to be the longest three weeks of my fucking life."

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Sam jumped when something vibrated against his thigh. It took him a moment to realise what it was. Leaning against the headboard of his bed he pulled the phone out of his pocket. Smiling he saw it was a text from Alex.

_Dude wat happened today? There's a rumour going round you had a major freak out._

_**Punched Austin in the face. Broke his nose.**_

_Holy shit! Really? That's fucking awesome!_

_**It felt fantastic. U have no idea how long I've wanted to do that.**_

_I can imagine. We have to celebrate! Lets go out tonight. _

_**I'm grounded.**_

_When has that ever stopped you? Come on, we havent gone out in ages. _

Sam laughed. Alex had a point, over the years he'd made sneaking out a art form. He hadn't gone to the club with Alex in months, not since all the trouble at school had started. Looking at the clock he realised his dad would already be asleep and it would only take him five minutes to throw on some jeans and a shirt. Biting his lip he made up his mind.

_**Meet you at the club in 30 min**_

_Yay! Xoxo_

_**Xoxo**_

Sam slid off the bed and checked his wallet, making sure he still had his fake ID and slipped into a pair of worn jeans and faded shirt. He knew he didn't look crash hot but he was comfortable and that was all he wanted. He was excited to spend some time with Alex, his best friend and the only other gay boy at school who was out of the closet.

Sneaking out was almost laughably easy. Sam had his own car so he didn't have to worry about stealing his dad's and when John was asleep nothing could wake him so Sam didn't have to worry about the roar of the engine.

It didn't take him long to get to the club, he and Alex had chosen It carefully. It was far away from their homes that no one would recognise them but close enough that they could spend all night there and still get home before their parents woke up.

…

He greeted Alex in the parking lot with a hug and a chuckle. They made their way into the bar with practised ease and Alex made his way straight to the dance floor. He had stopped trying to convince Sam to dance long ago, which left Sam free to take a comfortable seat at the bar and order a cold beer.

It was Tuesday which meant it was quiet, just how he preferred it, he came here to relax and unwind. Spinning on his stool he faced the dance floor and watched Alex grinding against two men which didn't surprise Sam in the least. Alex always found someone to dance with, blonde hair, blue eyes and a narrow lithe body made sure of that. Sam had been surprised that he had no attraction towards Alex, despite his good looks and charm.

"You should keep a close eye on your boyfriend, he seems to be getting a little grabby."

Sam looked over at the man who took a eat next to him. And he was a man in every definition of the word, broad shoulders, narrow waist and quite stocky. Sam was sure if they stood side by side he would be head and shoulders taller than the mystery man. Light brown hair cut short highlighted the most beautiful pair of green eyes Sam had ever seen.

Sam felt a unfamiliar jolt of attraction towards the man and his heart stuttered in his chest when the stranger smiled.

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Good."

"Why is that good?"

"Means I wont feel like a jerk for flirting with you."

Sam raised his eyebrows at the man's bluntness. One look at the cocky, charming smile spreading over the man's face and he knew there was a very good chance he was in over his head. Sam was a flirter, but it never went beyond that.

As much as he would deny it Sam was a romantic at heart and instinct told him this charming man wouldn't be satisfied with easy banter and flirting. However Sam had never been very good at walking away and something about this man drew him in.

"Just because he's not my boyfriend, doesn't mean I'm single." Sam pointed out.

"True. But I find it highly unlikely." The man smirked and Sam was caught between being offended and ignoring the butterflies in his stomach.

"How can you be so sure?" he demanded, licking his dry lips.

The man smiled and gestured for him to come closer, a plea Sam obeyed without hesitation. Those eyes were hypnotising.

"The same way I'm sure you're not twenty-one." he whispered so no one else could hear.

"And how did you possibly come to that conclusion?" Sam wondered, hiding his panic well. This was the only gay bar in town that didn't look like you'd be murdered in the parking lot and he didn't want to get banned for being underage.

The stranger chuckled which made Sam's stomach flip and his panic fade. A small part of his brain was ashamed at himself for swooning like a school girl but he pushed it away to deal with later.

"I'm good at reading people."

"Really? What can you read from me?" Sam asked softly. He leaned further forward so their faces were almost touching.

"Come with me and I'll tell you."

"And where would you be taking me?" Sam teased. He had a pretty good idea he knew exactly what was being offered. Of course he had no intention of going with him.

"My place."

"And what would we be doing at your place?" he enquired innocently, cocking his head.

"I'm sure we can think of something." The stranger whispered, cupping Sam's cheek and tracing a thumb across his plump bottom lip.

Sam's heart beat wildly against his chest and his breathing was erratic at best. There was no way he was going home with this man, this complete stranger. He knew better then to go home with random people, no matter how gorgeous they happened to be. No, he was going home and going to bed.

"Ok."

"Perfect! I hope you bought your car, I walked."

Sam nodded dumbly and it took him a second to realise that the stranger was standing up and waiting for him to follow. The still functioning part of his brain argued that he really shouldn't be going home with someone he only knew as 'the stranger.'

But then a hot touch ghosted down his neck as the man drifted hi finger tips across his skin. Screw the smart part of his brain for once Sam though as he allowed the man to guide him to the exit.

"What's your name?" he asked suddenly when they reached the car, he would feel a lot better if he knew the man's name.

"Dean."

"I'm Sam."

"Nice to meet you Sam."

Sam shivered as Dean's warm breath tickled his neck.

"So where do you live?" Sam asked as they both slid into his car.

"Um….. 23 Rockdale street?"

Sam frowned at Dean's answer and pulling out the parking lot, a curl of worry twisted in his stomach.

"Why did that sound like a question?"

"Don't worry I'm not luring you to a empty house kill you, although I am planning on fucking you into the mattress. I moved here two days ago, I don't even know my phone number yet."

Sam blushed heavily at Dean's words, they made his skin tingle and his cock gave a twitch of interest.

"You're cute when you blush. You don't make a habit of going home with strangers do you?"

Sam breathed heavily and turned into what he hoped was Dean's driveway. "No."

He shifted to get out the car but Dean pulled him back. A warm pair of lips attached to his neck and sucked softly. Dean nipped and bit along Sam's smooth skin until he was blocked by his shirt, taking great pride in each whimper and moan.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Dean murmured against his ear.

Sam thought for a moment. Did he want to do this? If he went inside the house he wouldn't be coming out a virgin, was he ready for that? Everyone said you never forgot your first time, is this what he wanted to remember? Sex with a guy he met fifteen minutes ago?

Dean licked the shell of Sam's ear and his entire body went limp.

"I'm sure."

He could feel Dean smile against his shoulder and he couldn't wait to feel the soft press of Dean's lips against his own. His entire body felt over sensitive and he was forced to contain a whimper when Dean's body heat disappeared and he was felt feeling cold. In his haze of desire and confusion he didn't even notice Dean pulling him roughly out of the car.

No one had ever made Sam feel like this. He felt wanted and desired and when Dean tucked him under a arm he a little bit loved. His nerves returned full force as he stood in Dean's living room. It was simple, a couch, television and half eaten Chinese take out sitting on a worn coffee table.

Dean was standing in front of him, slowly unbuttoning his shirt and revealing a toned, muscles chest and a blonde snails trail leading tantalisingly under hi jeans. Sam had to bite the inside of his cheek to contain a rather embarrassing whimper. Dean noticed his hesitation and smiled sympathetically.

"When you're ready, I'll be waiting in the bedroom." Dean told him, moving into a room on Sam's right.

Sam breathed heavily and tried to calm himself down. He knew what he was doing, how hard could sex be? People do it every day, it can't be that complicated. But what if he wasn't any good? What if Dean was unsatisfied and kicked him out? A pair of boxers came flying out of Dean's bedroom and Sam's brain short circuited.

"Oh fuck it." he muttered, swallowing his nerves and insecurities. He could do this.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO **

Sam lay panting against the sweaty, twisted sheets. Dean's harsh breathing ruffled the stray pieces of hair that weren't glued down by sweat. Their naked skin was pressed together, making it difficult to cool down but neither had the energy nor the will to move. Dean entwined their legs and rolled onto his side, nuzzling into Sam's neck and enjoying the smell of sweat and sex which marked Sam at least temporarily as his.

"So?" Sam asked when his breathing had returned to normal.

"You were fucking brilliant." Dean hummed against Sam's shoulder.

Sam blushed at the praise and flicked Dean playfully. "That's not what I meant."

"I know, doesn't make it any less true."

Sam felt his face break into a wide smile, it was nice to hear he wasn't the only one having a good time.

"We had a deal. How did you know I'm not twenty-one?"

Dean chuckled and leaned up, balancing on hi elbow. He stroked Sam's arm, basking in he intimacy. "You pass for twenty-one because of your height, but you still have quite a bit of baby fat."

"Baby fat? That's your brilliant reasoning? Baby fat?"

"That and I watched you enter the club. I know a fake ID when I see one."

Sam laughed at Dean's answer and leaned down to kiss a tanned shoulder blade.

"When do you have to leave?" Dean murmured, caught between sleep and awake.

"Soon. My dad starts work early so he'll be awake in a few hours." Sam answered, feeling wrong for talking about his dad while still in post orgasm haze.

"How old are you?"

"Bit late to be asking me that don't you think? What are you gonna do if I'm fifteen?" Sam teased, running his fingers through Dean's hair. Something told Sam one night stands weren't supposed to be like this. This was intimate and gentle and Sam never wanted to leave Dean's arms. "I'm seventeen."

"I'm twenty-three."

"What?"

Sam looked at Dean shocked. He had known Dean was older than him, that was obvious but he never would have guessed twenty-three.

"Why so shocked? Never had sex with someone older then you?"

"Until twenty minutes ago I'd never had sex period." Sam said truthfully.

"Really? I took your virginity? Holy shit!"

"Is that a problem?" Sam asked unsure, not liking Dean's rather violent reaction.

"No of course not! I'm just a bit shocked, I've never had sex with a virgin before. Are you alright? I didn't hurt you did I?" Dean demanded to know, eyes wide with worry.

Sam smiled softly at Dean's concern, a warm feeling spreading through his body. "I'm fine. A little sore but otherwise perfect."

They smiled at each other softly for a moment and moved closer for a kiss but before their lips could touch, the alarm on Sam's phone went off and blasted through the bedroom, telling him his dad would be awake in an hour.

"Do you have to go?"

"Yeah."

"Look I know when you came back with me, you knew that this was meant to be a one time deal but I'd really like to see you again."

"I'd like that too."

…

By the time Sam slipped into bed he could hear John moving around the house. He knew meeting up with Dean again would be a bad idea. No one had ever made him feel the way Dean did and he could see himself falling for the man which could only end in heart break. Dean want boyfriend material, he knew that. However as much as he knew this would all end badly, he knew he couldn't stay away. Dean had shown him a whole new part of life, he'd never realised how addictive sex could be. But he didn't want sex with just anybody, he wanted sex with Dean.

He wanted to make Dean laugh and smile at him, not that fake smile he used but the proper brilliant, blinding smile Sam had seen. He nuzzled into his pillow with thoughts of Dean fluttering around in his head and eyelids drooping. He was so tired, all he wanted to do was close his eyes and drift off to sleep in his nice warm bed.

"Wake up Sam! We have a long day!" John bellowed from outside Sam's room, thumping on the door loudly.

Sam's eyes snapped open and he groaned, flipping over onto his back. Today was going to be a long day.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

There's my first chapter, I'll try to get the second up quickly. Remember please REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next chapter. hope you all like it it.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

It was a week later that Sam had the opportunity to see Dean again. He'd wanted to ring him right away but didn't want to seem too desperate and he had to be careful around John. Ever since his suspension and subsequent coming out, John had been ridiculously observant. He drummed his fingers on his father's desk with a bored sigh and threw his feet on to the desk, not caring if he messed up the paperwork. He was tired again, had been all week.

John owned the business which meant both he and Sam were at the garage long before anyone else and Sam was still getting use to waking up so early. Sam rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands, trying to ignore the headache building behind his eyes. He was used to it by now, the grating noises combined with the smell of oil gave him a headache within an hour of work starting.

Heavy footsteps alerted him the his dad's presence and he lifted his head to give him a glare. John chuckled and leaned the against the door frame with a smirk, wiping the oil off his hands with a already dirty cloth.

"You wouldn't be so bored if helped a bit." John pointed out.

"Yes but that would defeat the purpose of sulking."

John rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I'm happy you're being a adult about this."

"Thank you."

"We still haven't spoken about the gay thing." John muttered awkwardly.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"I disagree."

"You never paid any attention to my sexuality when you thought I was straight." Sam pointed out, gritting his teeth. He really didn't want to have a conversation that came anywhere close to the topic of sex.

"You're right. But if you ever need to talk about anything, you know you can come to me."

"Thanks dad, but I think it will be better for both of us if we just stay ignorant of each others private lives."

"Fuck I was hoping you'd say that!"

Sam chuckled and pulled his phone out of his pocket, hoping the signal the John he was done with the conversation and wondering whether it was too soon to call Dean. Luckily John made up his mind for him.

"Why don't you go for lunch? I can't work knowing you're in here sulking."

"Thanks dad, I think I will."

John nodded and left the office, leaving the door open slightly which irritated Sam to no end. Taking a claming breath he scanned through his phone until he got to Dean's number and looked at it like he was expecting it to jump out at him. Taking another deep breath he typed out a message.

_**Hey. **_

He waited for Dean to reply and when he didn't right away Sam started to worry. What if he didn't want to speak to him anymore? What if he'd waited too long and Dean had lost interest? Thankfully for Sam and his sanity, his phone buzzed to signal a new text.

_Beginning to think you'd forgotten about me._

_**You could have texted me.**_

_True, but I didn't wanna seem too pushy. _

_**What are you doing?**_

_Watching tv, why?_

_**Wanna go out for lunch?**_

_Are you asking me out on a date?_

_**Maybe.**_

_You're blushing right now aren't you?_

Sam blushed even heavier at Dean's guess and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

_**No I'm not! Do you want to go to lunch with me or not?**_

_Answer me first. Is this a date?_

_**If you want it to be.**_

_Yes Sammy, I'll go on a date with you. _

_**Don't call me Sammy!**_

_Why not?_

_**I don't like it.**_

_I do_

_**It's not up to you! It's my name.**_

_Yes but I'm the one who has to say it, and I want to call you Sammy. _

_**We'll discuss this over lunch! Any ideas? **_

_Wat about the café we passed when you drove to my house from the club?_

_**There was a café?**_

_Yes. Didn't you see it? Were you too busy looking a my sexy body to notice?_

Sam scowled, that was exactly what he'd been doing. He couldn't even remember where Dean lived, most of that night apart from the actual sex was a blur. But he'd drop dead before he admitted that to Dean.

_**Of course not! I remember where it is! I'll meet you there.**_

_See you in twenty minutes._

Sam smiled widely at his phone and felt a giggle bubble up inside him which a quickly squashed down. He was not some twelve year old girl, he thought as he pushed his phone back into his pocket. His mouth was dry and hands sweaty as he wiped them off on his shirt with a grimace. He couldn't understand why he was more nervous about having lunch with Dean then he was fucking him. Although, that was a lie, he did understand. By going on a date with Dean he was breaking the rules of a one night stand and entering into relationship territory, a move he wasn't sure he was ready for.

…

Sam was beginning to hyperventilate by the time he got to the café Dean had mentioned and it took him a lot longer to get there than twenty minutes. He had been too busy having a minor panic attack to realise he'd already driven past the place three times. He spotted Dean immediately, sitting with his back to him.

He was wearing a black leather jacket that made Sam's knees weak, apparently he had a thing for men in leather. Sam had been worried that real life Dean wouldn't be as handsome as fantasy Dean he'd been thinking of all week, that maybe he'd built Dean up to something he wasn't. But that worry went flying out the window when Dean turned around and gave him that stunning smile, making Sam's stomach twist.

"Hey." he muttered, sliding into the chair across from Dean.

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming."

"I had a little trouble finding the place." Sam admitted reluctantly.

"I thought you said you remembered it?" Dean teased, green eyes sparkling in mirth.

Sam blushed and scratched the back of his neck. Cursing himself for turning into a gooey eyes teenager in front of the man. "I was a bit more distracted that night then I had originally thought."

Dean watched in rapt attention as Sam's cheeks became lightly dusted with pink and his impossibly long eye lashes brushed against his cheeks as he avoided eye contact. Sam could feel Dean's gaze on him which only made his skin burn hotter. A bubbly blonde waitress came over carrying two plates piled high with fries and a steak sandwich balanced on top.

"I ordered for you."

"I can see that."

"Oh fuck, I shouldn't have ordered for you should I? You probably think I'm being too controlling don't you? Please don't tell me you're a vegetarian!" Dean muttered, he was trying to be nice but he'd fucked it up, he knew it.

Sam noticed Dean's distress and hurried to reassure him. "It really doesn't bother me, it was just a bit of a shock that's all. I actually think it's really sweet that you ordered for me."

"Really?"

"Really."

Dean sighed and slouched back into his chair, feeling like an idiot for over reacting. "I know I'm acting like a tool and making this really awkward, but I like you and I really don't wanna fuck this up."

"You don't have to worry so much. I wouldn't be here if I didn't like you."

Dean smiled and slipped back into his charming personality, reaching over and stealing one of Sam's fries.

"You have your own fries." Sam pointed out, arching an eyebrow.

"Everything is better when it's stolen."

"Speaking from experience?"

"Maybe." Dean answered cryptically before taking a huge bit of his sandwich and giving Sam a sneaky smile.

Sam followed Dean's example and bit into his sandwich, for the first time wondering exactly what Dean's story was. He was desperate to know more about the man he was falling in love with. However he couldn't deny that the mystery behind Dean gave a certain dangerous attraction.

"Why me?"

"Hmmmmm?" Dean mumbled around a mouthful of food.

"Why did you decide to pick me up at the club?"

"I don't really know. You looked completely different to everyone else in the club, scruffy hair and big brown puppy dog eyes. I knew I had to have you."

Sam shifted under Dean's gaze. No one had ever looked at him like that before. Like he was something to be treasured. For the first time he could understand why Alex jumped from boy to boy, being looked at like you were the most amazing thing in the world was a giant ego boost. It took him a moment to realise Dean had continued speaking.

"What about you? What made you decide to come home with a stranger? Especially as a virgin."

"Honestly?"

"Preferably."

Sam nodded and bit his lip a he tried to think of a way to put how he'd been feeling into words.

"You're not the first guy to try and pick me up. Every time I go to that club I get three or four men offering to buy me drinks. Some want me to come home with them, others want a quickie in the toilets. But I've always said no because although I didn't have any great attachment to my virginity I have more respect for myself then to get on my knees in a dirty toilet or a one night stand with a man who wont remember my name in the morning."

"So what made me different?"

"The way you make me feel. Sure, being hit on by guys made me feel good. But of all those guys, not one of them made me feel the way I did when I met you. The way you're making me feel right now, when you look at me like I'm the most important person in the universe. You make me feel special, you give me butterflies and make my heart beat a million times a minute. And that night I knew, I knew I had to go home with you because at that moment I'd never wanted anything more than I wanted you."

"Fuck." Dean whispered after a moment of heavy silence between them.

Sam cursed silently for being so truthful. Dean didn't need to know the true extent of his infatuation and now he was the one fucking things up.

"You said you wanted honest." he mumbled with a shrug.

"I did! I mean, I do! I just….I feel like a bit of a prick."

"What? Why?" Sam asked, ridiculously relieved he hadn't over shared and made Dean uncomfortable.

"Sam I picked you up because I wanted to fuck you. But you had all these feelings and emotions. You took a huge risk coming home with me! What would you have done if I'd done what I intended to do and just pushed you out the front door when I'd gotten what I wanted?"

"I don't know. I didn't think that far ahead." Sam answered slowly, only just realising how much that would have hurt. "Wait! That's not what this is, is it? Take me out so you don't feel bad for telling me to fuck off?" Sam yelped, panic coursing through him. How was it possible to become this attached to someone so quickly?

"No! It's nothing like that Sammy! I'm here because I like you and I like spending time with you."

"Fuck! I'm sorry for freaking out. I'm new to the dating thing."

"Don't worry about it. I think we're both freaking out and it wont be the last time we have to reassure each other. This is the first date I've been on in three years, so I'm pretty rusty at this."

When Sam rewarded him with a big goofy smile, Dean realised that Sam actually did look like the seventeen year he was. It was easy to forget Sam's age at times and the thought of how young Sam was made his stomach clench uncomfortably. No matter what he said otherwise, Sam's age did bother him occasionally. Another thought came to him while he was watching Sam.

"Why aren't you in school?"

"I was suspended." Sam muttered, playing with a fry.

"Naughty boy! What did you do?" Dean leaned forward, amazed that this doe eyed boy would do anything bad enough to get detention, let alone suspension.

"Broke a boys nose."

"Holy shit! Nice!"

"Don't you want to know why?"

"Who cares why? That's fucking awesome!"

Sam couldn't help but laugh at Dean's excitement. "That was also the day My dad found out I was gay."

Dean calmed down immediately and gave Sam a searching look. "How's he taking it?" he asked sympathetically.

"Remarkably well actually."

"What about your mum?"

"Dead." Sam answered simply.

"Shit, sorry.

"Don't worry about it. I didn't even know her, she died when I six months old.

"What happened?" Dean asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"House fire. Faulty wiring or something, I don't really know what happened. Dad doesn't like talking about it."

Dean reached over and put a hand of Sam's knee, giving it a comforting squeeze and rubbing his thumb in small circles. Sam smiled as a pleasurable shiver ran up his spine at the unexpected touch.

Dean noticed Sam's reaction and moved his hand further up Sam's denim clad leg, stopping at the top of his thigh and scratching softly with his nails. Sam jumped and whined low in the back of his throat as his pants began to tighten. Dean smirked and scooted his chair around the table o he was next to Sam.

"You're so responsive. I'm going to have a lot of fun with that." Dean's hot breath tickled Sam's neck and gave him goosebumps.

"It's so not fair that you can give me a semi just by touching my leg." Sam whimpered, desperately trying to keep control and not jump Dean in the middle of a crowded café.

"Do you know you're the only person I've desired more after having sex with them?"

Dean brushed a finger along the seem of Sam's crotch. Ghosting over the semi-hard length underneath the denim and enjoying the sound of Sam's heavy breathing.

The loud ring made them both jump and caused Sam to regain control of his senses. He quickly pushed Dean's hand off him with a half-hearted glare and answered his phone.

"Hello?"

"**Sam?"**

Shit

"Hey Dad."

"**Are you alright Sam?"**

"Yeah, why?"

"**You sound a little high pitched." **

"Must be the phone. I'm fine."

Sam had to withhold a squeak when Dean licked his neck.

"**Are you nearly done with lunch Sam? You've been done for nearly two hours." **

"Really? Shit, sorry! I lost track of time. I'll be back soon."

"**Good."**

"Bye."

"**Bye." **

Sam hung up with a sigh and tucked his phone away, giving Dean an apologetic look.

"I'm really sorry, I gotta go."

"It's ok, I have a job interview later today anyway."

"That's great! What job are you going for?"

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you. Don't wanna jinx it."

"Fair enough. Hope you get it." Sam laughed as he picked up the car keys and stood up to leave.

Dean moved lightning quick and grabbed Sam's wrist. "Not leaving without giving me a kiss are you?"

Sam hesitated for a moment before giving Dean a quick peck on the lips, pulling away quickly. Dean rolled his eyes and wrapped a hand around Sam's neck, pulling him into a real kiss. They both moaned as the kiss deepened, Dean expected Sam to fight for dominance but he didn't. The thought of Sam submitting to him, turning him on even more and he growled when Sam pulled away breathless and panting.

"I have to go." he gasped, eyes still closed and forehead pressed against Dean's.

Dean grunted in disapproval but didn't stop him from moving away. He watched as Sam walked over to his car, hips swaying in a way Dean was sure was meant for him.

"Tease!"

Sam just waved goodbye without turning around and Dean dropped his head on the table with a thump. He couldn't pretend otherwise anymore. He was completely addicted to a seventeen year old boy. He was totally and utterly screwed.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Sam entered the garage with a certain air of embarrassment. He was sure he had 'guilty' written across his forehead and his dad was sure to notice. Thankfully he'd managed to restrain his erection in the car and made it to the office without drawing attention to himself. He closed the door with a soft click and a sigh. Turning around he released a very unmanly yelp when he saw John sitting behind the desk.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Sam grunted as he tried to clam his racing heart.

"You're very jumpy lately." John laughed, throwing a balled up piece of paper at Sam.

"What can I say? I have a heightened sense of self-preservation." Sam replied cockily before swiftly changing the subject. "And I'm sorry I took so long at lunch." 

"Don't worry about it, normally I wouldn't care. It's not like you do anything useful here anyway. But I've got a new guy coming in for a trial and I need you to do some paperwork for me." John explained, waving away his apology.

With a happy smile John pulled out a huge pile of papers from the desk draw and dumped them on the desk, enjoying Sam's look of horror.

"What is all of that?"

"Orders, bills, inventory, taxes." John answered with a shrug, standing up and guiding Sam to the chair.

"Now, when the new gut gets here, send him to me."

Sam felt a sudden twist in his stomach as he remembered what Dean had said.

"Hey dad?"

"Yeah?"

"What's the new guys name?"

"Daniel."

"Oh."

John gave him a odd look but Sam was too relieved to care. Things with Dean were complicated enough, he didn't need his dad to be Dean's boss. With a sigh he turned his attention to the pile of paperwork in front of him. John may own the business but he paid absolutely no attention to the desk side of the garage which meant Sam had to deal with six months worth of backlog.

"Fuck me, this is worse than homework." Sam muttered as the printed words swam in front of his eyes.

He needed to get more sleep. He swung his legs up onto the desk to get more comfortable and swore when he knocked the pen holder onto the floor and pens scattered everywhere. With a long suffering sigh followed by a grunt he slid out the chair and crawled under the desk, muttering curses under his breath. He heard the door open and saw someone's feet come into view. They weren't his dad's and none of the other workers came into the office so the mystery feet must belong to Daniel.

"I'll be with you in a moment!" he called out, picking up the last pen.

Crawling out from under the desk, he frowned when his fringe flopped over his face and obstructed his view. Cursing again he pushed the offending hair out of his face and looked up at the stranger.

"Dean?" he breathed, frozen in shock.

"Sam?" Dean frowned, confused.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked, panic making it hard to breathe.

"I'm here for my trial. What are you doing here?" Dean questioned, looking as shocked as Sam.

"This is my dad's garage."

They started at each other in stunned silence, each trying to understand how this had happened. Neither one could understand how they could be that unlucky. After a moment Dean came to a chilling thought.

"So John is your dad?"

"Yeah."

"Fuck!"

"What?"

"Dude, your dad is fucking scary! If he finds out what I did to his kid he'll rip my balls off." Dean whined, wishing Sam's dad want built like a brick wall.

Sam could help but chuckle as Dean's normally calm façade slipped. "My dad will not rip your balls off. Now help me up."

Sam reached out a hand so Dean could pull him up. Rising to his feet, he gasped when Dean pulled him forward roughly so their bodies crashed together.

"Dean! My dad!"

Dean just smirked and kissed Sam softly before letting him go. Sam glared at him but couldn't contain his smile and moved back to the chair. Dean moved the spare chair away from the wall and sat opposite him.

"So, am I getting this job?"

"Am I the only one freaking out about this?" Sam huffed. He couldn't believe how much his life had changed in a week.

"I get to spend all day with you. There are worse things." Dean shrugged.

"Careful, you'll start to get bored of me." Sam warned, insecurities shinning through what was meant to be a joke.

"Some how I doubt that."

"Even then, do you really think it's wise to be sleeping with the bosses son?" Sam teased, warmth spreading through him from Dean's answer.

"Is it technically sleeping together if we've only had sex once? And I don't even know if I've got the job yet." Dean pointed out.

"You're getting the job. My dad wouldn't have given you a trial shift if he wasn't gonna give you the job. And I'm considering letting you back in my pants."

"Well then, I'll have to be on my best behaviour."

Sam bit his lip and glanced at the closed door of the office. He hadn't touched Dean in a week and after their lunch he was on edge and desperate. It was thrilling feeling, wanting someone this badly. Making up his mind he dropped under the desk and settled in front of Dean's lap.

"Sam?" Dean questioned, Sam had moved so fast he wasn't really sure what was happening.

"Shhh, or I'll change my mind." Sam warned, flicking the button of Dean's jeans open and lowering the zipper.

"Sam you don't have to do this."

"I know. I want to."

Dean smiled softly and ran his fingers through Sam's shaggy brown mop of hair. Seeing Sam on his knees and so willing should not give him such a warm feeling in his chest. But it did. In fact being with Sam was bringing up all sorts of new and scary feelings.

Sam pulled Dean's hard cock out of his boxers and had it resting in his hand before he realised he had no idea what to do. He took a moment to examine the length in his hands, not having had the opportunity before. It surprised him that he found it so appealing. He'd seen plenty of dicks before, when he used to play basketball and everyone would shower in the locker room after practise or a game. He'd never found any of them nice to look at, but Dean's looked mouth wateringly beautiful. Maybe that was it, he found it appealing because it belonged to Dean.

Leaning forward he licked the tip hesitantly, wondering what it would taste like. The taste of Dean exploded in his mouth and he hummed in pleasure. He returned to Dean's cock with fervour, making up for his lack of experience with enthusiasm. Dean came quickly and Sam swallowed happily, enjoying the taste.

While Dean was still gasping for breath, Sam gently tucked him back into his jeans and zipped him up. Sam had just slid back into his chair when John came into the office, frowning when he saw Dean there.

"Why didn't you tell me he was here?"

"He was just asking some questions about the garage." Sam answered quickly.

"Right well, Daniel if you want the job it's yours."

Really? I though I had to do a trial. And it's Dean."

"What?"

"My name. It's Dean."

"Whatever. I'm gonna give the job anyway and I'd rather not waste time with a trial. So, do you want it?" John grunted obviously bored with the conversation and wanting to get back to work.

"Yes! Of course."

"Come on, I have a car you can work on." John guided Dean out of the office but not before Dean threw Sam a wink.

"Nice talking to you Sammy."

Sam rolled his eyes at the nickname and watched as Dean disappeared out of the office. He licked the remainder of Dean off his lips and revealed in the feeling seeing John and Dean together, that giddy feeling he got knowing he was doing something forbidden. He heard Dean's laugh drift in from the work room and felt his cock give a interested twitch.

Groaning he laid his head on the desk. He had no idea how he was going to survive having Dean so close yet not being able to touch. He knew they were playing with fire, sooner or later John would figure it out and they'd both be screwed. However with the taste of Dean still lingering in his mouth he couldn't bring himself to care.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Hope you liked it, sorry for any mistakes. Please review :)


	3. Chapter 3

Here it is, sorry for the wait. ENJOY IT AND REVIEW!

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Sam moaned as he woke slowly with a strange burning in his shoulders. He tried to move his arms and frowned when he couldn't, struggling against the rope that bound his hands.

"Dean?" he asked breathlessly, a small shiver of fear coursing through him.

Dean came into view and stroked his cheek. "Is this ok Sam?"

Sam looked at him for a moment before his body relaxed and he nodded at Dean softly. Dean smiled back gently before going to work of Sam's body. It wasn't long before Sam couldn't take any more, his entire body burnt with want and desire.

It had been only before twenty minutes since Sam woke up tied to the bed and he was beyond horny. He made a lovely sight, lips and blood red and slightly open. His body was covered in sweat. Bite marks littered his body and his cock stood out proud. Sam's cock always made Dean hard, it was beautiful.

The entire length was a flushed pink and the head was a perfect mushroom, a slightly darker red then the rest. Dean started at Sam's face. His eyes were bright and full of life, but Dean could see love and trust as well, but both emotions were almost completely overwhelmed by lust. His cheeks were a rosy red, while his pink little tongue would flick out and lick his lips. Dean watched in fascination as his Adams apple bobbed up and down, which led him to Sam's delicious neck. In all, Sam was walking sex, irresistible jailbait.

"Dean please" Sam begged, want clear in his voice.

"Do you think I could make you cum just by doing this?" he asked as he twisted one of Sam's dusky pink nipples.

Sam couldn't believe how hard he was, or how much pleasure Dean could bring just by touching. He saw stars as Dean bit down hard on his left nipple and shivered at the pain it bought but also the blinding pleasure.

"You like that don't you?" Dean asked.

Dean sped up his movements, causing Sam to moan and whimper like a porn star. Dean knew he was close, he pulled at Sam's cock and ended each movement with a twist of his wrist.

"I'm gonna cum"

Before Sam had a chance to, Dean waited until the last second and just as Sam was about to cum, he gripped the base of his cock and squeezed, effectively stopping Sam from blowing.

"Please, please, I need it" he begged desperately.

"Sorry Sammy, you don't want it nearly enough yet" Dean purred and began to stroke Sam's cock again. Sam was ready to cum sooner the second time around and was arching up off the bed, begging for release. Again and again Dean would bring him to the edge only to stop him from cumming , before starting again.

"Shit Dean"

"Soon baby" he promised.

"Please . . ."

"I know" Dean cut him off with a hard bruising kiss.

Dean moved his hand away from Sam's cock and which caused him to whine pitifully and try to follow his hand.

"Be good" Dean gave Sam's thigh a slap.

Dean reached over to where they kept the lube and when he popped open the bottle Sam trembled in excitement. Coating his fingers in lube, making sure they were well covered he slowly started to circle Sam's entrance.

Dean slowly moved his index finger in small circles around Sam's entrance. Sam's small puckered hole twitched and trembled as Dean loosened the small opening. He pushed in one finger inside and slowly twisted.

"Fucking hell"

"You're so tight" Dean marvelled.

"I always am" Sam teased.

Sam tried his hardest to push against Dean's fingers and began to rock as best he could.

"Please Dean now!" he begged.

"Alright"

Dean slicked up his own aching cock and fuck, the feel of his own hand nearly made him cum. Thank god Sam was so close otherwise he wouldn't make it. Dean reached up and untied Sam's wrists, finally allowing him to move.

"Hold on to me" he ordered.

Sam latched onto Dean's shoulder and held on as tight as he could. Dean winced a little as Sam's nails dug into his skin. Dean steadied himself and carefully began to push inside. The warmth and tightness took his breath away, he couldn't believe Sam still so tight.

Dean slowly pulled out and pushed back in. Sam whimpered as he felt every vein in Dean's throbbing cock. He felt so full, so alive and wanted. Sam screamed as Dean hit that special place inside of him and wrapped his legs around Dean's waist and pulled him closer. He needed him deeper, he needed to be fucked harder.

He could feel his orgasm building in his stomach, the way his balls pulled closer to his body. Dean began to thrust deeper, needing Sam to cum before him.

"Cum for me Sammy"

Sam's breathing sped up and Dean could feel Sam's muscles tightening and knew he was close.

"Cum baby, come on baby"

"I'm cumming" Sam gasped over and over as he rocked against Dean. "DEAN!" Sam screamed out as he came heavily over his chest and stomach, some even splattered and hit Dean in the face. It was the biggest orgasm he had ever experienced.

Dean grunted at the feel of Sam's ass tightening. Dean came hard inside Sam, loving the taste Sam in his mouth. Throughout his orgasm Dean never stopped thrusting and Sam could feel the burning warmth spread throughout his body as Dean splattered inside him. Sam looked up and saw his spunk all over Dean's face.

"Sorry" he chuckled tiredly.

"It's fine. I like tasting you" Dean licked the spunk off his lips.

Sam whined as Dean pulled out and shifted uncomfortably as the cum began to leak out of his ass and turned cold against his legs. Dean noticed and scooped up some of the drying cum and lifted in to Sam's mouth. Sam smiled seductively and sucked the cum off Dean's fingers, making obscene slurping noises and feeling unbelievably dirty. With a moan, Sam released the fingers and a trail of saliva joined between the fingers and his mouth.

"I like tasting you too"

"You are so fucking beautiful" he whispered.

A blush spread from Sam's neck up to his cheeks. He knelt in front of Dean and nibbled his chin. "And you are unbelievably sexy"

…

Dean hummed in approval as Sam licked and bit as his neck. Not enough to hurt, just pinch slightly. That warm tongue travelled up the expanse of his neck and curled around the shell of his ear. Sam was pinning him to the bed and showing his dominate side. Dean reached up and griped Sam's hair firmly, giving it a harsh tug and enjoying Sam's whine. Sam leaned back and ran his hands over Dean's chest with something akin to reverence.

Dean shuddered as Sam fingers, so different from his own, ghosted over his nipples. Their cocks were soft and rubbed against each other sensually, cum gliding their way. They'd been having sex non stop all weekend, and Sam had never been so exhausted in his life. They were both worn out, even being naked and pressed against each other wasn't enough to get them hard. In some ways Sam preferred this; the slow press of bodies. No desperate rush to get off, just exploring each other a being intimate.

"We should wash up." Dean murmured as the cum started to dry on his stomach and sticking them together.

"But that would require moving and I don't think my legs can take my weight at the moment."

"Really? Why ever would that be?"

"Might have something to do with the fact I've spent the last twenty-four hours on my back and my muscles feel like liquid."

Dean grinned and shifted himself up the bed so he was leaning against the headboard and he took Sam with him. Sam giggled and wrapped his arms securely around Dean's neck.

"What's so funny?" Dean asked, kissing the corner of Sam's mouth.

"You're so short."

"You may be bigger but I'm older, which means I'm wiser."

"Yeah ok." Sam snorted

Dean had to admit Sam was right. With Sam on his lap he towered over him. It was one of the reason Dean found it so easy to forget how young Sam was. Or at least it was until Sam started going back to school, he really loved seeing Sam in his private school uniform.

"What are you thinking about?"

"How good you look in your uniform." Dean grinned, squeezing the globes of Sam's ass.

"You have a big school boy kink don't you?"

Dean shrugged and spun around, standing up so quickly it took Sam a second to realise what had happened.

"Dean!" he shrieked, wrapping his legs securely around Dean.

Dean chuckled and slapped Sam's ass playfully, causing Sam to squeal in shock.

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to have nice relaxing bath." Dean explained, kicking the door the bathroom open.

Sam blushed as Dean placed him in the bathtub. Sam put the plug in and turned on the tap while Dean slipped in behind him. Sighing happily he leaned back into Dean's strong as the warm water swirled around them. Dean soaped up a cloth and began washing Sam gently.

"You know, you pretend to be all manly and macho but really you're just all soft and squishy inside." Sam whispered, linking their fingers together.

"Shhh, that's our little secret."

Sam giggled and nibbled on Dean's neck. Their eyes met, chocolate brown and green. The air fizzled with tension and they were so close their breath mixed.

"God you're beautiful." Dean mumbled, pushing a damp lock of hair behind Sam's ear.

"I love you."

Dean froze and Sam gasped, staring at Dean in wide eyed terror. Panic coursed through him, knowing he'd fucked everything up. That had he been thinking? They'd been dating two months, not nearly enough time to say that.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry, it just came out!" Sam backtracked, shaking his head and avoiding eye contact.

"Sam."

"I shouldn't have said it! Please don't freak out and leave! I take It back!" Sam begged, visibly shaking.

"Sam! Calm down."

Sam quieted and looked at Dean's chest, playing with the blonde chest hair and hiding behind his fringe. This was it, Dean was going to ask him to leave. To his horror tears built in the corner of his eyes and burned when he refused to let them fall. Dean looked at him sadly and used his thumb to wipe away a few traitorous tears. Sam allowed Dean to guide his face so their eyes met once more.

"I love you to."

Sam blinked in confusion and stared up at Dean hopefully. "What?" he muttered, fearing he'd heard wrong.

"I love you." Dean repeated, bringing Sam's hand up to his mouth and kissing the inside of his wrist.

"Really?"

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."

Sam attacked Dean's lips, happiness bubbling in his stomach and making his skin tingle. He moaned into the soft wet heat of Dean's mouth, tongue tracing his teeth and massaging his lips. They were interrupted by their stomachs making their presence known. They pulled away from each other with a laugh.

"When do you have to go home?"

"Alex said he'd cover for me until tonight. I have school tomorrow."

"Who's Alex?"

"The guy you thought was my boyfriend at the club when we met."

Dean remembered him, it was hard not to, he was gorgeous. "And how do you know Alex?" he asked, trying to hide the jealousy twisting in his chest.

"He's been my best friend for years. He's the only one I've told about you." Sam laughed, seeing the hard line of Dean's jaw tense in jealousy. "You have nothing to worry about, it's you I want, not Alex."

"I'm not worried! Just curious." Dean protested, feeling silly for being so obvious. "And can you blame me? I know nothing about you."

"Well, why don't you go and order something to eat and I'll tell anything you want to know." Sam bargained, hoping he would learn something about Dean in the process.

"Sounds like a plan. Chinese good?" Dean asked, tracking Sam's bottom lip with a thumb.

"Yummy."

Dean got out of the tub and dried off quickly, skin getting goosebumps in the cold air. "Stay there and relax, I'll give you a shout when it gets here."

Sam hummed in approval and sunk low into the bathtub so his head was barely above the water. He allowed the hot water relax all his muscles and cleanse him of cum and sweat. He used the chance to scrub himself clean. Bathing with Dean was lovely but it almost always turned into something more which left him dirtier then before.

He was just drifting off to sleep when Dean called him in from the lounge room. Carefully he stood up in the tub, scared of slipping and hopped out, picking up the towel Dean had left on the floor. Stumbling into the bedroom he pulled on a pair of tracksuit pants he'd left there last time. He wanted to wear Dean's but he would have looked ridiculous.

Walking into the lounge room he was hit by the smell of Chinese food which caused his stomach to growl loudly. Seeing Dean already on the couch, holding tow take-out containers e sat down next to him and swivelled sideways, swinging his legs into Dean's lap.

"Comfortable?" Dean looked at him with raised eyebrows, which Sam ignored.

"Very." he answered, snatching one of the containers and a pair of chopsticks off the table.

"You eat with chopsticks?"

"Yeah, It's Chinese you're supposed to. Why? Don't you?"

"I enjoy the satisfaction I get from stabbing my food." Dean grinned, holding up a piece of chicken speared on his fork.

"You are such a weirdo."

"But you love me anyway."

There was a heavy silence as Sam's heart felt like it was crawling up his throat at the easy way Dean said it.

"Yeah I do. I really do."

Dean broke the awkward silence by feeding Sam a piece of chicken.

"Have you ever been in love?" Sam asked quietly, hoping Dean would open up about his past.

"I'm in love with you." Dean shot back, giving Sam a charming smile. Sam recognised that smile. It was the one Dean used when he was avoiding the question.

"I mean before me." Sam wasn't letting it go.

Dean looked away from him and stabbed his fork into the take-away box repeatedly. Smiling sadly he bit his lip, debating with himself. "There was someone. I loved her. Or at least I thought I did."

"What happened?"

"When I met her, I thought if I ignored it long enough it would just go away. It worked for a while but I knew I was gay, I knew I would never be really happy with her. I ended it."

"What was her name?" Sam whispered, he'd never seen Dean this broken before.

"Lisa."

"How long did you two date?"

"Lisa wasn't my girlfriend Sammy. She was my wife."

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

"He's married?"

"He was married, big difference."

Alex snorted and sucked more of his strawberry milkshake through his blue twirly straw. Sam normally went to Dean's after school so they could have some brief alone time together, but Alex had brought it too his attention that he was being a total fuckwit and ignoring him in favour of Dean.

Feeling guilty for turning into one of those people who chose their boyfriend over friends he would spend a few hours with Alex a the park across from the school like they used to.

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing. The fact that Dean used to be married doesn't effect me in any way." Sam replied.

"Yes it does! How can you not see how fucked up this is?" Alex hissed, determined to make Sam listen. "You're not even old enough to get married and yet you're dating a man who's been married and divorced! Think of all the things he's experienced that you haven't! Sooner or later the age difference will become a problem Sam you have to see that!"

Sam stared at Alex in shock, not knowing what to say about his outburst. Hurt was swimming in his chest but over powering that was anger. "What is your problem? You were all for me fucking an older man two weeks ago!" 

"Exactly! You were supposed to fuck him, not fall in love with him!"

"You have no idea what goes on between me and Dean." Sam whispered, anger melting away to be replaced by sadness.

"No, you're right I don't. But I know what type of man Dean is. I've dated enough of them. He will tell you anything you want to hear. He'll tell you he loves you, that you're beautiful and he'll never love another. That's what they all say, I've heard it enough times. But they never mean it Sam. He will dump you as soon he gets bored, and they always get bored." Alex whispered, cupping Sam face with a hand and looking at him pleadingly.

"You don't know that." Sam said softly, voice rough with unshed tears.

Dean wasn't like that, he knew he wasn't but a small part of him wondered. When he was in bed with Dean at night and everything was lit by the moon it was easy to believe in fairytales and whispered declarations of love but during the day his doubts came crawling back and Alex was voicing his worst fears.

"Come on Sam. How many times have you watched my give my heart away only to have it broken? No one knows better than I do."

"I can't believe I ditched Dean to spend the afternoon with you only to have to deal with this shit!" Sam yelled, snatching his drink off the table and stalking off.

He heard Alex yell after him but ignored it, hoping he would take the hint and leave him alone. He didn't have his car with him, having gone to school with Alex but he didn't care. Alex was the one person he trusted to tell about Dean, of all people he'd been sure Alex would understand. Sam may be young but he wasn't stupid, he new Dean meant it when he told him he loved him.

He didn't know where he was heading, he just stared at the pavement and shoved his hands roughly into his pockets. He walked for an hour and the sun was setting before he raised his head to see where he'd ended up. Rather unsurprisingly he saw he'd made his way to Dean's house.

That seemed to be coming a habit; going to Dean when he was upset. He was disappointed looking at the empty driveway where Dean's Impala should have been. Sam wondered briefly where he was, he knew Dean wasn't working tonight.

Deciding to surprise him, Sam pulled out the spare key Dean had given him and unlocked the front door. He smiled at the small thrill that went through him from using his key for the first time. The house was dark and Sam hummed to himself as he switched on some lights and headed towards the kitchen, hoping Dean had something edible in the fridge.

He was surprised when he saw the fridge was full, which meant Dean ha gone grocery shopping. And it wasn't full of cookie dough, pop tart and microwaveable hamburgers; it was full a healthy food. Shrugging he grabbed an apple and took a bit, he'd have dinner with Dean.

With a sigh he threw himself onto the couch and frowned when he realised the lounge room was clean. There were no chip packets, no dirty laundry and he could see from his vantage point that the Dean's bed was made.

Biting into the apple once more he couldn't help but wonder why Dean's house was so clean. This was the cleanest he'd ever seen the house and it made him feel out of place. He hoped Dean would be back soon so they could dirty the place up a bit. He heard the front door open and couldn't hold back a grin, excited to see Dean. What he didn't expected was a little boy running into the lounge room. The boy could be no older then five, blonde hair with vibrant green eyes. The boy stopped when he was Sam sitting on the couch and cocked his head to one side.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Sam. What's your name?" Sam managed to stutter, realising that was the proper response.

"I'm Ben! Are you a friend of my daddy?"

"Um…..who's you dad?"

Dean made his entrance into the lounge room, holding a Spider Man pillow under one arm and a duffle bag in the other he spotted Sam and froze in horror. Ben giggled and pointed to Dean.

"That's my daddy, silly."

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

There's chapter 3. please dont judge me for the cliffhanger. remember to REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

Here it is, sorry for the wait. ENJOY IT AND REVIEW!

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Sam was boiling with anger, he shook slightly as he tried to keep calm. It took all his self control not to start yelling and screaming but he knew he couldn't do that in front of Ben. It wasn't the kid's fault his dad was an asshole. He couldn't believe Dean had kept something this huge from him. He knew he didn't have the right to know everything about Dean but this affected both of them.

He realised why the fridge was full of healthy food and the house was clean. Dean was avoiding his eyes, clearly not knowing what to say. Ben was looking between the two confused, not knowing what was wrong but sensing the awkward atmosphere. Sam needed to be alone with Dean but he couldn't just leave Ben in the lounge room. Sam smiled at Ben and knelt down on the floor in front of him.

"Are you hungry Ben?"

Ben nodded and looked at him shyly.

"Well me and your daddy are gonna make you something to eat. How does a ham sandwich sound?"

Ben nodded again and Dean dropped the pillow and duffle bag on the couch. He followed Sam into the kitchen without a word. Sam headed straight to the fridge and yanked the door open so roughly the entire thing shook. He pulled out a loaf of bread, butter and a packet of ham. When he picked up a knife from the sink Dean stepped back suddenly.

"Sammy."

"Don't call me that!" Sam hissed, careful not let Ben hear.

"I'm sorry." Dean whispered and Sam almost believed him.

"For what? Not telling me you're a dad? Or getting caught?"

Sam could hardly breath, his chest was constricted in hurt. He couldn't believe Dean had kept something so huge from him. He had trusted Dean. He was naïve, he knew Dean had secrets, that didn't bother him but he thought Dean would have had the decency to tell him he had a kid. "Were you ever going to tell me? I told you everything! I told about my mum!" He buttered the bread quickly and tore open the ham packet.

"I was going to tell you. I just didn't know how! I didn't plan this Sam, you were a one night stand! How was I supposed to know I'd fall in love with you? How do I explain this to my ex-wife, let alone a five year old boy?" Dean hissed, desperately trying to explain.

Sam didn't want to hear it though and felt tears building, wiping away a few that escaped. "Why do you have no pictures of Ben? He's not some dirty little secret." Dean shuffled and looked away, guilt written clearly across his face and Sam understood. "You have pictures of him, but you hide them when I'm here. I'm the dirty secret."

"No Sam you're not. I swear, I swear on my son's life."

"How can I trust anything you say? I gave you everything!"

Dean moved forward to touch him but Sam jumped away, an action that tore at Dean's heart like a knife. To his horror, he knew he was close to crying and he quickly wiped his eyes so Sam wouldn't see. He really had fucked up, one of the best things that every happened to him and might have lost his for good. "Please don't leave Sam, let me give his dinner and then we can talk."

"No, you need to spend time with your son. Give me a call when you take him home and we'll talk."

"Are gonna break up with me Sam?" Dean asked, voice shaking at the thought.

"I don't know." Sam whispered, walking out the house before Dean could answer and leaving him alone in the kitchen, staring at the empty space where Sam had been.

"Daddy? Where's my sandwich?" Ben asked softly, pulling on his shirt.

Dean shook himself and turned his attention to Ben. He didn't have time for the self pity. Sam was right, he hadn't seen his son in weeks and Ben was his responsibility which meant he would have to try and mend things with Sam later.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Sam made it to the end of the street before he realised he had no where to go. He was too far from home to walk and even if he wasn't, he was a mess. His dad couldn't see him like this, too many questions would be asked, questions he couldn't answer. Normally he would call Dean, but that option was closed to him. Tears were flowing freely down his face and his heart felt like it had been ripped out. He'd never understood why people called it a broke heart until then. _I have no one. How did this happen? When did my life get so fucking complicated? _

Sam realised he only had one person left. Alex answered quickly and reassured Sam he'd be there in thirty minutes. When he saw Alex's blue Land Rover come around the corner he'd never been so relieved in his life. It was freezing and he sighed as he got into the car, warmth from the heater spreading through him like being covered in a warm blanket.

"What happened Sam?" Alex asked after a moment of silence.

Sam leaned against the window and watched as his breath fogged up the glass. "You were right." he whispered. His voice was hoarse from crying but mostly he felt empty inside, which scared him more than the heart break. "I thought I knew him, I was wrong."

"You're staying at my house tonight."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked, although he desperately didn't want to go home and face his dad.

"Positive. Mum's doing a overnight shift and dad's on a business trip. We'll have the house to ourselves and you can tell me what happened."

Sam smiled at Alex softly and turned over in his seat, leaning his head against Alex's shoulder. "Is this the part where you say 'I told you so?'"

"No. I never wanted to be right Sammy."

"Don't call me that. He calls me that."

"Sorry."

The rest of the ride was silent and by the time they pulled into the driveway, Sam was falling asleep. He was exhausted and all he wanted to do was curl up and forget the rest of the world existed, but he couldn't. He owed Alex a apology and explanation. He shivered as he got out the car and wished his uniform was a bit warmer.

Thankfully, Alex had left the heater on when he'd left so the house was nice and warm. Sam sat on the couch while Alex pottered around like a mother hen. He left Sam alone for five minutes and came back with a clean set of pyjamas and two cups of hot chocolate.

"I called your dad and told him you were staying the night."

"What did he say?" Sam wondered, feeling guilty for not telling his dad where he was going.

"He was worried until I told him I'd just broken up with my boyfriend and you were comforting me."

"Thank you. For everything."

"Don't mention it." Alex smiled handing Sam the pyjamas and setting the mugs on the coffee table.

"No really, I was an ass today. You were trying to help me and I threw it in your face."

Sam slipped out of his uniform with a sigh and pulled on the pants and shirt cover in baby cows. Looking at the print the realised he must look like a child, which was exactly what he felt like.

"What happened Sam? What did he do?"

"I went over to his place, after our argument. He wasn't home, but he'd given me a key so I went inside to wait for him." Sam felt his tears return as he spoke. " When he came back, he had this little boy with him. His son."

"Holy shit." Alex whispered, eyes wide with shock and disbelief.

"I know. He's a dad!"

"What are you gonna do?"

Sam picked up his mug and warmed his hands, staring at the swirling chocolate. "I don't know. I still love him and I can forgive him for not telling me about Ben. That's his name; Ben. He looks like Dean. But I'm not ready to be dad. I knew the age difference between me and Dean from the start, but seeing him today with Ben. I had never felt more like child. I think it's finally hitting me. Dean is a adult, with adult responsibilities and I'm a kid. "

Sam blinked a few tears away, took a sip of chocolate and tucked his legs underneath him on the couch, while Alex copied his movement at the other end of the couch.

"What would you do?"

Alex took a moment and bit his lip, looking at Sam sympathetically. "If I were you, I'd delete him from my phone, avoid the garage and never see him again. But you're not me Sam. I forgot that today and I shouldn't have said the things I did. I think you should talk to Dean."

"Why?"

"Because I know you. If you don't, you will spend the rest of your life wondering what would have happened. Do you love Dean?"

"Yes."

"And does Dean love you?"

Sam hesitated before shaking his head, "I don't know."

"Yes you do. Deep down, you know. You know the same way I knew all those men didn't really love me. Does Dean love you?" Alex pushed.

This time Sam answered with hesitation. "Yes."

"And do you think you could have a future with him? A family?"

"Yes."

"Then don't throw away what you have. I know you think you're too young to be dad but you don't have to be. Dean is Ben's dad, he doesn't need a another one. But you could be his friend. Take him to the park, give him ice-cream for dinner. The extra cookie when Dean says no."

Sam smiled at Alex and realised he was right. Dean meant too much to him to just give up and he was sure in time Ben would come to mean just as much to him. His relationship with Dean was becoming more and more complicated then he had ever anticipated but what they had was worth it. The age difference was also rapidly presenting problems as Sam was a little shaken up at the rude reality check he'd had early but he could deal with that as well.

"You're right. Thank you so much Alex."

"Not a problem. You look worn out, wanna go to bed?"

Sam nodded, just the mention of sleep was making his eyes droop. He was thankful that Alex had a double bed, he really didn't want to sleep alone. Alex pulled the blanket down and Sam slipped in beside him, burrowing down into the warmth. Alex turned onto his side and Sam shifted in behind him, wrapping his arms around Alex's waist.

"Sam?"

"I don't wanna be alone tonight." Sam mumbled into the back of Alex's neck. All the crying had made him feel surprisingly vulnerable.

Alex didn't answer but held Sam's hand. Just before Sam drifted off to sleep he couldn't help but wish it was Dean he was holding and not Alex.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

It was three days before Dean called him. Ben had gone back to his mother's and Dean wanted to talk. Sam was so desperate to see Dean he ditched school and headed straight over. When Dean let him in, Dean stood there and shuffled his feet, obviously waiting for Sam to start yelling.

"Well?" Dean muttered.

"What?" Just because Sam forgave him, didn't mean he couldn't let him suffer a bit.

"Are you leaving me? Please Sam, I need to know."

"Sammy."

"What?"

"You can call me Sammy."

"Does this mean you're not breaking up with me?" Dean asked, hope shining in his eyes.

"That's exactly what it means."

Sam knew they had a lot to talk about but at that moment all he wanted to do was kiss Dean. Stepping forward he captured Dean's lips with his own and kissed him deeply. It was a soft kiss, full of promises and apologies.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. I just didn't now how and the longer I kept it a secret the harder it got." Dean mumbled, pulling away.

"I know. I understand why you did it Dean, but if I'm to trust you, this can never happen again. I don't need to know everything about you, because we all deserve our secrets but I need to know that things that matter."

"I know! Know that, and I promise from now on, no more secrets." Dean promised, holding Sam's face in his hand gently, he leant down and caught Sam in a kiss, however unlike earlier, this kiss was hard and rough, full of passion and possession. Clashing teeth and deep moans.

"Fuck I've missed this." Sam whimpered as he pulled away breathless, "And do you know one of the things I've missed doing most?" He whispered against Dean's ear.

Before he could answer, Sam had already dropped to his knees and tugged on Dean's belt playfully.

"Fuck Sammy" Dean growled and moved his hands down to unbuckle his belt, only to have them slapped away.

"I want to do it." Sam explained at Dean's questioning look.

Dean smirked and raised his hands in surrender. Sam shifted slightly until he was comfortable and began to rub his hands sensually up and down Dean's thighs, scratching gently on the fabric. His hands reached the top of his pants and rubbed along the edge, his fingers dipping in under the waistline.

The coarse trail of hair that led from Dean's navel and disappeared down his pants fascinated Sam and leaning up he licked a stripe from pant line to bellybutton. Just as he returned to Dean's belt, he was yanked up roughly and shoved against the wall. Before he could protest, Dean attacked his neck and ground their hips together, causing him to see stars.

"You can do that later, right now all I want is to be balls deep inside your tight ass." Dean growled, biting Sam's bottom lip hard enough to draw blood.

"Yes, god yes! Take me!" Sam whimpered, arching up against Dean, body crying out for friction.

Squeezing Sam's hip just a little too tight, his other hand hovered near Sam's mouth, "Open and suck." he grunted.

Sam opened his mouth and greedily sucked in three fingers, coating them in as much saliva as he could, knowing exactly what they would be used for. Dean moaned as the warm heat of Sam's mouth enveloped his fingers.

"You're so good with your mouth baby, you were born to do this."

Pulling the fingers out, Dean nearly shot his load when Sam made the most obscene slurping noise and a line of saliva joined his fingers to Sam's mouth. Spinning Sam around he shoved him once more into the wall, this time face first. He roughly ripped Sam's pants off, oddly satisfied to hear the button pop off and hit the floor. Sam screeched when he felt two slicked fingers roughly pushed inside him, followed by a moan from Dean.

"You're so tight." he grunted, harshly preparing Sam.

"You always say that." Sam managed to gasp out as Dean stroked inside him, causing shoots of pleasure to zip up his spine and cock.

Sam whimpered when Dean ceased his movements and his fingers stood stationary inside him, causing him to clench and unclench around Dean's fingers encouraging him to move. Dean continued to keep his fingers still and had to contain a gasp as the tight heat constricted around him.

"Please Dean, please." Sam whined.

"What do you want?" Dean murmured, softly caressing Sam's ass.

"Please, inside me."

"I am inside you." Dean teased, twisting his fingers.

"Dean put you cock inside me now!" Sam demanded, pushing back and impaling himself on the fingers. He was too horny to play games.

"Demanding little brat!" Dean chuckled, slapping Sam's ass sharply and earning himself a yelp.

"Please, please, please." he whispered, pressing his face against the cold wall, trying to cool his feverish skin.

"In the bedroom. I don't think I can stand up much longer." Dean growled, pushing Sam towards the bedroom.

Sam obeyed quickly and hurried to the bedroom, Dean following behind him, holding onto his waist. As soon as they made it through the bedroom door, Dean pushed him onto the bed.

"Are you ready?" Dean muttered, coating his cock in lube. He hadn't prepared Sam as well as he usually liked too so he used extra lube to be careful.

"Dean, please! I need you so much!" Sam whimpered, wrapped a leg around Dean's waist. "Oh fuck!" he screeched, arching his back almost painfully when Dean entered him in one thrust.

"Are you ok Sammy?"

"Oh fuck yes!" Sam yelled when Dean hit his prostate head on, "There, there, there, oh fuck yes there!"

Dean smirked as Sam withered against him and he griped Sam's hips painfully tight in order to keep him still enough so he could hit his prostate dead on.

"Please Dean, I'm gonna cum." Sam begged, hissing through his teeth.

"Cum baby, cum for me." Dean encouraged, speeding up his thrusts.

Sam pushed back into Dean, sending his cock deeper then Sam had thought possible.

"So close, so close." he murmured, feeling the pleasure coil in his stomach, "Almost, almost, oh fuck, DEAN!" Sam screamed, coming harder then he had done in a long time.

His cum splattered in between them, powerful waves of pleasure shooting throughout his body and his muscles tightened clenched around Dean's cock. Slowly the pleasure receded and Sam slumped exhausted on the mattress, head resting on the pillow.

Dean continued to impale Sam on his cock, the tightness slightly less as every muscle in Sam's body was jelly after the power of his orgasm. Sam moaned quietly as Dean continued to thrust into his abused hole.

"I'm gonna fill you up, I'm gonna empty my cum son far into your ass you'll taste it." Dean panted into Sam's ear, causing him to release a tired moan.

Dean could feel his balls begin to tighten and sped up his thrusts, enjoying the sound of his balls slapping against Sam's ass followed by Sam's half aroused whimpers.

"Fill me Dean, fill me, make me yours." Sam murmured, pushing Dean over the edge and with a roar he emptied himself into his lover.

Sam hummed as Dean's cum filled his ass, warmth spreading through his body and he squeezed his ass griping Dean's cock and milking every last drop. With a grunt Dean dropped his head onto Sam's shoulder, smirking when he slowly pulled out and Sam whined at the loss. Dean chuckled and his cock gave a half hearted twitch before settling softly in between his thighs. Sam sigh happily and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, nuzzling into his cheek.

"I meant what I said. I'll never keep something like this from you again." Dean mumbled, eyes drooping in exhaustion.

"I know."

"So are we good?"

"The best."

"How are you dealing with me being a dad.?" Dean asked, almost afraid of the answer. As much as he loved Sam, Ben came first.

"A little freaked out. But I'm dealing with it and when you're ready, I would very much like to meet him." Sam admitted softly.

"I'd like you to meet him. I think you'd get along, you two are the biggest geeks I've ever met."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, I stopped being able to answer his questions when he turned five. I don't know where he gets it from."

"You're smarter then you pretend to be. But Dean, I'm not ready to be a dad. Maybe I could be Uncle Sammy?"

"Uncle Sammy. I like that. I think it's perfect."

Sam smiled and Dean smiled back. Sam shifted so he balanced on his elbows and kissed Dean softly, enjoying the press of lips and the sense of love he got whenever they kissed like this.

"Hey Dean?"

"Mmmm?" Dean hummed as he tried to follow Sam's lips.

"You know I love it when we have sex right?"

"Yes. You tell me after every time." Dean teased.

"Well do you think…..maybe one day….we could try something different?"

Dean perked up and looked at Sam's curiously. "What did you have in mind? Role play? Spanking? I'm for anything."

"I wanna be on top." 

"What, like riding me?"

"No, like….I fuck you." Sam said, blush spreading across his cheeks. He'd been thinking about it for weeks, but he'd only just found the courage to mention it. Dean sat back and stared at him in shock. Sam felt worry gnawing at his stomach, maybe that was the one thing Dean wasn't wiling to do in bed. "It's ok, don't worry about it!"

"Ok."

"What?"

"Ok. If that's something you want to do, ok."

"I don't want to do it if you don't want to! It's okay if you're not comfortable with doing that." Sam assured him, feeling horrible for even bringing it up.

"No, I want to. It's just…I've never been the one on the …receiving end."

"I'll make it good for you, like you did for me." Sam promised, stroking Dean's face.

"I know you will."

"Lets not do it today though. I want to make it special."

"Ok."

Sam drifted off to sleep while Dean was still on top of him. Since their argument he hadn't been sleeping well and the temptation was too much. He didn't care that is was barely nine o'clock in the morning, Dean was here with him and everything was the way it should be.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

There's chapter 4. remember to REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

Well here is the next chapter. Sorry about the waiting, job hunting takes up an amazing amount of time. Enjoy and please review.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Sam drummed his fingers on the desk in irritation. He was in his last class for the day and was desperate for it to be over. Looking up at the clock positioned over the teacher's desk he glared at it in hate. He was sure the time hadn't changed it at least twenty minutes. Mr Cox was droning on about something Sam didn't understand, having spent the entire lesson staring at the wall.

"Dude. What is your problem?" Alex hissed finally.

"Nothing."

"Bullshit! You haven't sat still all fucking day."

Sam sighed and leaned back in his chair, glancing at the front to see if Mr Cox was paying attention. Thankfully he had stopped talking and was now sat at his desk, grading what looked to be last weeks tests.

"I'm seeing Dean after school." Sam admitted.

Alex snorted and doodled aimlessly on his work sheet. "You see him all the time."

"Not recently. He had Ben this week, I haven't seen him since last Wednesday."

Alex opened his mouth to reply but Mr Cox interrupted him, calling for silence. Sam watched uninterested as Mr Cox pulled out a huge stack of pamphlets and handed them out to the class. There was five, all collage pamphlets.

"I want everyone to look these over. You're exams are coming at soon and you're going to have to start planning for the future."

Sam glared at the pamphlets. He didn't want to be reminded how close graduation was, how close he was to having to decide where he wanted to go and if Dean would be there. He shuffled through them uninterested and accepted a sad smile from Alex, who knew exactly what he was thinking.

The end of school siren screeched shrilly through the school and Sam shoved everything in his bag quickly, he escaped from the classroom before most of the students were even out of their seats. Elbowing his way out the front doors he scanned the parking lot and spotted Dean's car almost instantly.

He sighed a he slipped into the back seat and slammed the car door closed, blocking out the noise of five hundred students. Before Dean could utter a word, Sam leaped across to him and pulled him into a kiss. Dean's seat was in between them, cause a minor inconvenience but Sam didn't care. All he care about was the taste of Dean's lips on his. Eventually he had to pull away for air and cursed himself for kissing Dean in such a public place.

"Drive." Sam ordered, seating back in seat.

Dean followed his instruction without a word and sped out of the parking lot and away from the school.

"Why are you in the backseat?" Dean asked, watching Sam through the mirror.

"So I can get changed." Sam explained, pulling out a pair of jeans from his backpack.

"I like you in your uniform."

"Well that's unfortunate for you because I hate it. Not only does it make me look like a dork, it's also unbelievably uncomfortable."

Sam pulled off his school pants quickly and slipped into a worn pair of jeans, a much harder feat then he had thought. His legs were too long for the backseat. As he unbuttoned his shirt he realised Dean was still watching through the mirror.

"Enjoying the show?"

"Immensely."

"Pervert."

Shaking his head Sam pulled out his shirt, a worn band shirt which slightly too big in the shoulders.

"Is that my shirt? I've been looking for that for ages."

"It looks better on me." Sam said with a shrug, feeling a little embarrassed that Dean now knew he stole his clothes. Sam watched in confusion as they sped past Dean's house and continued down the road. "Where are we going."

"Shopping." Dean answered simply.

"You hate shopping."

"Today it's a necessary evil. Ben spilt chicken noodles on the bed, so I'm buying a new one."

"Have you tried washing the mattress?" Sam teased, raising an eyebrow and speaking slowly a if to a five year old.

Dean glared at him through the rear view mirror. "Yes actually I have, several times. But it still smells of chicken and tomato sauce."

Sam snorted and leaned back, settling down for a longer ride. He was now unbelievably glad he'd changed into normal clothes and thus avoiding the chance of awkward questions.

"Why are you taking me with you? This is something you could have done by yourself."

"You spend as much time in that bed as I do, I thought you'd like to have some input." Dean explained, pulling into a small parking lot.

Most of the area was taken up by a huge warehouse rather stupidly in Sam's opinion named 'Beds R Us'

On one side of the warehouse was a shabby looking Chinese takeaway and on the other a sex store. Sam glanced at the sex store, interested. He'd never been in one before; never had the need or the desire to, but now he was curious.

_I wonder if Dean would be interested in going in? I'm in a healthy sexual relationship, there's nothing wrong being curious. _Sam had to bite his lipas the blush spread across his face. He couldn't understand why the thought of going into a sex shop would make him feel so embarrassed. It's not like he and Dean were strictly vanilla. _Because it's different. Doing something in the comfort of your home is completely different to admitting you do it public, even in the security of a sex shop. _

"What ya looking at Sammy?" Dean asked.

Sam blushed further when Dean followed his gaze and saw the sex shop. Dean grinned at him, throwing an arm around his shoulders. "We can go in if you want." he whispered in Sam's ear, eliciting goosebumps.

"Maybe later." Sam muttered, pulling Dean roughly into the bedding store.

Dean's smirk turned into a look of shock when he saw the inside of the store. It was huge, even bigger than it looked on the outside. From what Dean could tell there were two parts to the store. The front part was the display area, filled with neatly made beds with matching draws and cupboards.

There had to be at least thirty display beds and through a open door he could see the back part where they kept the actual merchandise. Looking around he realised this was going to be a lot harder than he'd originally thought. He had been hoping to just walk in a pick a mattress, unfortunately it seemed a lot more complicated than that.

"Holy shit." Sam mumbled, having stumbled to a stop in front of Dean.

"Yeah."

"Do have any idea what you're doing?"

"Not a clue."

"Should we….look around?" Sam offered hesitantly.

Dean nodded and headed over to the nearest bed. He looked at it uncertainly for a moment before sitting on it and bouncing up and down slightly.

"This one feels nice."

Standing up he moved to the next and repeated he process. "So does this one."

"Does it feel any different then the last one?"

"Not really."

"How can I help you?"

Both Sam and Dean turned to the sales manager, happy some help had arrived. The sales manager was a middle aged, balding man and dressed entirely too nicely for someone who sold mattresses for a living.

"We're looking for a mattress." Sam spoke up, seeing Dean was going to.

"What kind of mattress? King or Queen? Foam or innerspring? Memory foam or latex foam? Soft, medium or firm? Do you want the base or just the mattress?"

Dean and Sam shared a bewildered look as the man rattled off words. Sam had absolutely no idea what the man was talking about and judging by the look of confusion on his face, neither did Dean. Eventually the man stopped and looked at them expectantly.

It took them four hours and many exasperated looks from the sales manager, but they finally picked a mattress. Sam nearly had a heart attack when he saw the price but Dean didn't even pause and handed over a bank card.

"I never spend my pay check so I'm not low on money." he explained at Sam's astonished look.

Sam wandered over to the bedding as Dean payed for the mattress and asked for same day delivery. As he flicked through the packet of sheets he wondered if Dean had a doona tucked away somewhere. Winter was coming and the nights were getting colder, they wouldn't be able to sleep with just a sheet much longer.

He paused when he came across a green bed set, the only one in the pile he really liked. He really wanted it but wasn't sure Dean would like it. Dean's tastes ran more to white and off white, making his bedroom resemble a motel room. A really cheap motel room. _I wonder if Dean would let me put this on the bed? _He was startled out his thoughts when Dean wrapped his arms around his waist and peered over his shoulder. _If I keep growing, he won't be able to do that soon._

"Do you want it?"

"Yes." Sam admitted, trying not to shiver as Dean's warm breath tickled his neck. "Do you like it?"

"I can already picture you spread out naked across it." Dean teased, pulling the packet out of Sam's hands. "And you should pick a pillow too. I'm tired of you stealing mine every time you spend the night."

…

Sam left the store very pleased; he couldn't wait to try out the new mattress. Unfortunately he wouldn't get to tonight. Shopping had taken longer than he'd thought it would and his dad was expecting him home. Dean chucked the green bedding and new pillow into the back seat but before he got in the car himself, Sam stopped him.

"I wanna go in the sex shop."

Dean smirked but didn't say anything, simply took Sam's hand tightly and guided him into the store. "You don't have to be embarrassed." Dean reassured him, noticing how his body stiffened as they crossed the threshold. The actual shop was around a corner so you couldn't see in from the street. Sam was speechless. He'd never been in a place that screamed 'sex' before. Dean's hand tightened slightly around his own and he was reminded that he wasn't alone. A young woman was behind the counter and gave them a friendly smile.

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

"No, that's alright. We're just looking at the moment." Dean answered.

"Well let me know."

"Will do."

Sam slowly relaxed when he realised there was no one here to judge him, and started to pay more attention to what was on the shelves. He walked straight past the more hard core stuff and headed towards the lubes. Dean let him lead, knowing it was the only way he'd be comfortable.

"Aww cool! They have cherry flavoured!" Sam announced, snatching the bottle off the self.

Dean could help but laugh at Sam's excitement, glad his nerves were draining away.

"Why don't we get it?" Dean offered, knowing Sam wouldn't ask for it himself.

Sam bit his lip and thought for a moment before nodding. "Ok. But you have to pick a flavour as well."

Dean went straight for the spearmint, which according to the bottle created a tingling sensation. Sam scrunched his nose slightly. Spearmint was by far his least favourite flavour but didn't say anything. Dean wanted a tingly one, and that was the only that did that.

They shifted sideway and Sam came face to face with dildo's of every imaginable size and colour. Some of them looked alright but other looked scary and he couldn't believe people would actually one inside themselves, a fact he mention to Dean.

"What do mean? You like taking my cock." Dean pointed out.

"That's different. That's you, not a piece of plastic. I just think it's creepy."

"Right. No dildo's. What about anal beads?"

"No!"

"You're so boring Sammy!"

Dean laughed and glanced over to the other side of the aisle. He noticed some candles and gestured Sam over to see. "These smell really good." he said, shoving one under Sam's nose. Sam sniffed and had to admit, it did smell good.

He couldn't understand why a sex shop was selling candles. You could buy candles at Wal-Mart, there was nothing sexy about them. _Maybe I'm missing something? _"What do you do with them?"

"It's wax play. You light it then drip the hot wax onto your lover's body." Dean explained, sniffing more candles.

"I'd be up for that." Sam blurted out before he could stop himself.

Dean stopped and looked at him closely. "You know I was just joking about you being boring. You don't have to prove anything to me."

"I know! I really want to try the wax thing. It sounds….exciting."

"Fair enough. Which scent do you like?"

Sam pointed out the red one, the first one Dean had shoved at him. "That one."

"Me too."

They had paid for their stuff and was about to leave when Dean got distracted by the porn at the rear of the store and Sam headed over to the clothes to wait for Dean to finish. Uninterested he flicked through lots of ridiculously short mini skirts and costumes and was about to walk away when something caught his eye. It was a pair a mini shorts, black and skin tight with blood red lacing down the sides. They were simple yet undeniably sexy. _Dean would love to see me in them. They'd be a nice surprise._

Quickly, while Dean was too busy looking at the DVD's he paid for the shorts and tucked them into the bag he was holding containing the lube and candle. When Dean had finally finished and they were leaving the store, the woman gave them a cheerful goodbye. Walking back to the car, Sam couldn't help but feel everyone knew exactly where he'd been. But he was too happy about his secret purchase to really care.

The ride back to Sam's house was silent. Sam leaned up against Dean as he drove, wishing desperately he didn't have to go home. Recently they'd had to cut back on overnight visits as John was getting suspicious about why Sam was spending so much time at Alex's house. It was dark by the time Dean pulled into Sam's driveway, winter was cutting their time together even shorter. Dean lifted Sam's face up with gentle finger under his chin and kissed him deeply.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" Sam asked hopefully once Dean pulled away.

"I'm working tomorrow."

Sam sighed in defeat and leaned against Dean once more, trying to delay getting out the car. "What about this weekend? Are you free?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Dad's going on a fishing trip for the weekend. You can come over if you want. We can spend the whole weekend together." Sam suggested lightly, not wanting to sound too desperate.

"Sounds perfect. Want me too pick you up?"

"Why don't you come over here? We always stay at yours."

"Oh sounds like fun! I've been wanting to fuck you in your bed."

Sam rolled his eyes but didn't protest when Dean leaned across and kissed him softly once more.

"And I'll take these. We can use them on the weekend." Sam whispered teasingly in Dean's ear, slipping out the car, taking the bag from the sex shop with him before Dean could stop him.

Sam watched with a sinking feeling as Dean pulled out the driveway and drove away. Quickly he entered the dark house and headed up to his room to put on pyjamas before John got home.

He was curled up on the couch watching a old black and white movie when he heard John's car pull into the driveway. His heart did a little stutter as John parked in the same place Dean had been less than twenty minutes ago. That feeling made Sam even more depressed.

He was sick of feeling guilty all the time, his stomach twisting into knots every time the phone rang in case it was someone telling John they'd seen him and Dean together. It had been exciting at first, sneaking around like some twisted version of Romeo and Juliet, but now he just felt tired.

He was tired of hiding like he had something to be ashamed of, which couldn't be further from the truth. He was proud of Dean, and of what they had but keeping his relationship a secret with Dean made what they had somehow feel less real.

John ruffled his hair as he walked past and headed into the kitchen.

"How was school?"

"Not bad. Same as every other day really. How was work?"

"Long." John grunted, sitting down in the seat to Sam's left with a beer.

Sam hummed in sympathy and lowered his gaze to the couch arm, trying not to feel like such a crappy son for lying to his dad. John watched him closely for a moment which made Sam's heart beat faster then normal under the scrutiny.

"If something was bothering you, you'd tell me wouldn't you Sam?"

"Of course."

"Because lately you've been a bit….off. Is everything alright?"

Sam hesitated for a moment. _I could tell him. Right now, I could tell him and it would all be over. Sure he'd be mad but at least then I could stop lying. Everything would be normal again and I wouldn't feel like such a shitty person all the time. I'm gonna tell him, I need to tell him. _

"I'm fine dad really. Just tired that's all, exams are coming up."

_I am such a fucking coward. _

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

"Are you ready for dessert?"

"Dessert? Wow having a domesticated boyfriend fucking rocks!"

Sam rolled his eyes and stood up to retrieve the dessert he'd made from the fridge. He wasn't particular hungry after dinner and had made the dessert mostly for Dean. John had left for his fishing trip a little after eight in the morning and Dean had come around as soon as he got off work which had turned out to be around six in the afternoon which had given Sam plenty of time to put dinner together and get himself ready.

It had been too long since he and Dean had gotten the chance to spend the weekend together and he wanted it to be perfect. Dean had also mentioned before coming over that he was ready to let Sam be on top, which had made Sam jittery with nerves and excitement. Dean moved quicker then Sam would have thought possible and blocked the fridge, moved forward and grasped the back of Sam's neck pulling their bodies close together.

"What about dessert?' Sam asked, knowing what Dean wanted but making no move to pull away.

"This is my dessert." Dean purred and began sucking on the soft expanse of Sam's exposed neck. "Mmmm….tasty."

Sam laughed, which rapidly turned into a moan when Dean started to pinch the skin of his neck with his teeth. Dean pushed Sam back into the fridge, enjoying Sam's yelp of surprise. Sam quickly regained control and grabbed Dean's hand.

"Come on, lets do this in my room."

Dean followed without complaint although he was a bit thrown by Sam leading him up the stairs. He had a feeling in his gut that their usual positions had changed. Sam's room was exactly like Dean imagined it would be. All neutral colours, no posters of half naked girls or boys. Just a bed, study desk and a bookcase. In all it looked more like an adults bedroom than Dean's did.

"Did you tidy up for me?"

"No. just because you live in your own filth doesn't mean I do." Sam teased as he pulled Dean roughly over to the bed.

Sam pushed Dean onto the bed so he was on his back looking up at him at the foot of the bed.

"What do you want?" Sam asked softly.

Dean paused and looked at Sam intently, knowing how important that question was. "I want you. I want you to make love to me." Dean answered slowly so Sam wouldn't doubt anything he said.

Sam watched Dean shift uncomfortably under his gaze and realised how much this would affect them both. It was a huge shock to see Dean as anything other than his usual confident self. _I wonder if I looked that nervous and unsure the first time I went home with Dean? I'm glad we waited to do this, Dean deserves the best. I can give him that. _

Dean glared playfully at Sam for taking so long and pushed himself upright so he was resting on his elbows. Sam saw Dean's impatience and jumped onto the bed with him, straddled his waist and effectively pinned him to the bed. Dean leaned back and wiggled until he was comfortable, knowing from past experience that nothing kills the mood quicker then a cramp from spending too long in an uncomfortable position. .

"Are you going to do something or just sit there staring at me?" Dean laughed, bucking his hips up in encouragement.

"Well I don't know. I'm quite comfortable like this, I don't think I want to move." Sam said, sitting back and crossing his legs so he was balancing dangerously on Dean's stomach. He played with the hem of Dean's shirt, teasing but not actually touching the skin.

Dean grunted a bit as Sam rested his entire body weight on his stomach. He realised what Sam was doing, turning it into a teasing game to try and loosen his nerves. Dean was more then willing to play. Sam softly began drifting his fingertips across the waistband and the soft skin of Dean's stomach.

He loved Dean's stomach. While his own was flat, Dean's was toned with muscle and the most beautiful natural tan Sam had ever seen. Dean's breathing hitched and the muscles in his stomach pulled tight as Sam tickled him and left a blazing trail of heat wherever his fingers went.

Sam was going to win the game and they both knew it, but Dean was determined not to go down without a fight. Sam was pushing Dean's t-shirt up slowly, taking his time to pay attention to every part of skin he could see and making Dean shiver in pleasure. He couldn't believe how good it felt to be the more submissive one, to just let Sam take control and worship every part of his body.

Sam lifted his arms up and allowed Dean to push the shirt over his head and throw it to one side. Dean took the moment to admire the body before him. He was amazed at how pale Sam was, soft creamy white skin, the only bit of colour being the dark snails trail which disappeared under Sam's boxers and the two pink nipples standing slightly erect in excitement.

Sam let out a whimper when Dean grazed his nails over his nipples, causing prickles of pleasure. He slapped Dean's hands away after reminding himself he was in charge and took of Dean's ducky nipples into his mouth, suckling softly. Dean arched up and groaned low in the back of his throat.

"Oh, you like that do you?" Sam teased.

"Bastard." Dean moaned as Sam did it to the other nipple.

Sam uncrossed his legs and straddled Dean once more and leaned over him to get into a better position for what he wanted to do. Leaning down, he took one of Dean's nipples in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. Dean gasped and his hands flew to Sam's hair, gripping tightly.

"Oh God! Don't stop!"

Sam winced at the pain of Dean pulling his hair, but didn't try to move away and continued sucking. When the normally soft bud was hard and erect, he pulled away and moved to the other. By the time Sam was finished with that one, Dean was moaning and whimpering, jerking his hips in desperation.

Dean wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and pulled him closer, grinding their hips together. Dean was close to breaking, it had been too long since the last time they'd had sex and they were both too horny and desperate to wait much longer. Both knew that when they actually got to penetration, it being Sam's first time penetrating Dean, he wouldn't last very long. Sam pulled away panting and ran his hand through Dean's hair.

"You are way too over dressed." he managed to pant out.

Dean huffed a laugh and sat up to pull his shirt over his head and threw it on the ground next to Sam's. Sam dropped his hands and started to unbuckle Dean's belt, frowning when he couldn't get it off.

"Do you want some help?"

Sam glared at him and told him to shut up. After a small struggle, he managed to get the belt off.

Sam smiled, proud of his accomplishment. He slipped off Dean for a moment so he could take his pants off. Dean followed suit and lifted his hips to slide his own pants off. They did this in relative silence, exchanging quick kisses, until Dean paused when Sam removed his pants.

"Shit Sammy! Why aren't you wearing underwear?" Dean gasped, mouth suddenly going dry.

Sam had the decency to blush and shrugged.

"Didn't think there was any point. Figured I wouldn't be wearing them very long."

"You were right. Fuck, you have no idea how hot that is." Dean murmured, playing with the elastic of his own boxers.

He watched in fascination as Sam's cock bounced happily against his stomach, leaving behinds smears of pre-cum. Swiftly, he pulled down his own underwear and freed his throbbing erection which sprung up and slapped against his stomach.

"Come on Sam. I'm ready for this." Dean whispered, seeing Sam's slight hesitation.

Sam swallowed to calm himself and reached over Dean to pluck the cherry lube off his bedside cabinet. This was the bit he was most nervous about. He had to do it right or Dean wouldn't enjoy it at all, and the thought of Dean in pain made his stomach turn. _What if I don't do this right? What if I fuck it up and really hurt him? Maybe I should let him prepare himself, god knows he's had enough practise on me. No. When Dean stretches me it makes me feel so connected to him. I want him to share that feeling with me. _

Dean breathed deeper when he saw what Sam had in his hands and automatically spread his legs a litter wider.

Sam couldn't help but grin at the reaction scooted down the bed so he was sitting in between Dean's open legs. Popping the top of the lube, he covered his fingers generously. He had to be careful to use a lot, he knew Dean would be tight. Slowly he circled Dean's puckered entrance with one lubed up finger. Dean stopped breathing and his body tensed, causing Sam to wince sympathetically.

"Breath baby, come on." Sam coaxed, rubbing Dean's stomach soothingly.

Dean forced himself to keep breathing and tried to relax. He had been dreading this part. But he trusted Sam, trusted Sam to make this good for him. Sam gently pushed a finger inside him and twisted it slowly, the first was the easiest. Slowly he entered another finger and winced again when Dean whimpered in pain, but he didn't stop. If he stopped it would just give Dean more time to tense up but he wouldn't add another finger until Dean loosened.

"Shit!" Dean gasped, breathing through the pain.

It was nearly twenty minutes before he was loose enough to add another finger. By that time, his erection was gone and Sam's was quickly deflating. Leaning up Sam gave Dean a loving kiss and added another finger.

"Almost done baby, promise." Sam murmured.

Dean nodded and his body began to relax as he accepted the invasion of Sam's fingers. The more Sam stretched him the, the less pain there was and pleasure was taking its place. Sam grinned when Dean started rocking against his fingers and watched as his erection returned full force. He bent his fingers slightly and rubbed against the spongy spot inside of Dean.

"Fuck!" Dean swore violently as pleasure engulfed him. "Do that again!"

"Welcome to your prostate." Sam murmured, rubbing against that spot once more.

He couldn't contain a smirk when Dean practically jumped off the bed but was shocked when came violently. Dean lay panting as Sam watched him in amazement. Blinking he realised that quite a large amount of cum was stuck to the side of his face. Dean looked at Sam and laughed when he saw what he'd done.

"I'm so sorry." He gasped, not sounding very sorry at all.

Sam grimaced and wiped the cum off his face, wiping it on the sheet. Dean couldn't help but laugh at Sam's disgruntled appearance. Sam ignored him in favour of coating his cock in the lube and lining it up with Dean's slicked entrance. Taking a deep breath he pushed down his arousal so he wouldn't cum too quickly and slowly pushed into Dean. He slid in easily and grunted loudly as Dean's warm, wet heat surrounded him and he had to force himself to stay still and wait until Dean was ready.

Dean's breathing hitched but frowned at the surprise lack of pain. This was the bit he'd been waiting for. Sam always looked so happy and content when Dean filled him and he wanted to know why that was. Now he knew. When he was inside Sam he revelled at the feeling of connecting with someone in such a intimate way but the feeling of being filled was a completely different kind of closeness.

He was glad he'd waited to share this part of himself with Sam as he knew Sam was the only person he would ever trust to see him this vulnerable. He rolled his hips to signal to Sam that he was ready. Sam begun to thrust in and out, happy to see Dean's erection returning. His thrusts sped up and he wrapped a hand around Dean's cock and begun pumping in time with his thrusts.

"Fuck!" he managed to grunt out, when Dean squeezed his muscles causing Sam to see stars.

"Faster!"

Sam lifted Dean's leg up so he could thrust at a better angle, hitting Dean's prostate every time. Dean had lost the power of speech and all he could do was beg and plead for more, hoping Sam understood what he wanted through the garbled mess of words. Sam was very close but he refused to cum before Dean.

"Come on baby, cum for me."

"Oh god! Sam! So close, so close!" Dean panted, getting closer and closer to his second orgasm.

All it took was a few well placed thrusts to his prostate before he was cumming. Sam's head spun as Dean tightened around him and he followed Dean over the edge, emptying himself deep inside him. Sam collapsed on top of him and lay panting, sticky with sweat and cum. Shifting slightly, he used what little energy he had left and buried his head in the crook of Dean's neck.

"Do you want me to pull out? Sam asked, hoping Dean said no.

"No. I wanna stay like this for a little while."

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Next chapter coming up soon. I think it's time for John to find out don't you? Remember to review


	6. Chapter 6

ENJOY!

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Sam sighed as the ice glided across his skin, leaving behind goose bumps. _What a strange way to wake up. _he thought blurrily as he slowly awoke. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep with Dean in his arms and waking up halfway through the night to use the toilet. 

"It's Sunday right?" he asked Dean, ignoring the ice for a moment.

"Yes it is sleepy head. You took care of me yesterday now let me do the same. Just enjoy this."

_Hmmm, that means dad will be home tonight. Fuck, I don't want this to end._

Sam sighed and closed his eyes, his skin was heated and warm to the touch, he felt as if he would burn and the ice created a deliciously cold contrast. Sam couldn't stop the moan that ripped its way out of his throat. Dean moved the ice slowly over Sam's chest, watching as the skin shivered under his touch.

The ice glided closer the Sam's nipples, but never actually touched them. Dean moved the ice over Sam's collarbone and licked off the water it left behind. He felt Sam's breathing hitch and a small whimper escape his lips. Dean finally gave in to Sam's shaky moans and moved the ice over his nipples and watched in satisfaction as Sam arched into his touch.

The small rosy buds perked up in interest and became hard tiny pebbles. Dean flicked the hard bud, causing Sam to shout out. Dean smirked and took the pebble in his mouth, teasing it with his teeth and rolling it around before pulling back and letting the nipple flick back into place.

"Fuck Dean" Sam whimpered as he felt the sting of his abused nipples.

Dean smirked and leaned down the capture Sam's lips with his own, kissing him harshly. Sam growled in the back of his throat and whimpered as Dean caressed the inside of his mouth, tasting and exploring. Sam tried desperately to push himself against Dean, insistent hands grasping out at Dean's shoulders. When he finally managed to create contact, he groaned as his over sensitive nipples rubbed against Dean's chest.

"Wait! Stop!" Sam begged as they pulled away for air.

Dean frowned and pulled away immediately, worry clear in his face. "What is it Sammy? Am I being too rough?"

"No! You're perfect. It's just, I have a surprise for you." Sam explained, slipping out of Dean's grasp and hurrying over to his wardrobe.

Dean watched him go, more interested in Sam's ass then what was in the wardrobe. Sam ran into the bathroom with the plastic bag Dean recognised as being from the sex shop and signalled for Dean to stay where he was. Dean's interest was definitely peaked and he waited for Sam to come out the bathroom impatiently.

When Sam made his exit from the bathroom Dean's mouth wet dry.

"Holy fuck Sammy." he whispered.

Sam had squeezed himself into the tightest, shortest pair of shorts Dean had ever seen. The black and red ribbon made Sam's skin look even creamier and when Sam turned around Dean could see the bottom of his ass cheeks.

"Do you like it?"

Sam's soft voice made Dean look back up at his face and he saw the insecurities shinning through once more.

"You look so fucking gorgeous." Dean answered truthfully.

Sam walked towards the bed and allowed Dean to pull him down and position him on the bed so he was lying down on his back. Dean grinned when he saw the hard length perfectly visible under Sam's tiny shorts.

He palmed Sam's hardness through the thin fabric and chuckled as Sam gripped the bed sheets so tightly his knuckles turned white. A wet patch appeared as Sam's cock leaked pre-cum and Sam cried out as Dean sucked the wet stain into his mouth. Dean sucked at the tip and could taste the essence of Sam even through the fabric.

"You taste amazing"

"God! Please fuck me Dean!" Sam whimpered as Dean yanked his shorts down so roughly he slid down the bed a little.

Dean reached over for the cherry lube but Sam stopped him. "The spearmint one you wanted is in the draw."

Dean nodded and pulled the draw of Sam's bedside cabinet open roughly and spotted the brand new lube. He hoped it was a good as it sounded, having his cock tingling while inside Sam would definitely be a novel experience.

Dean ripped plastic wrapping off with his teeth and squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers. A slight pain radiated from his ass as he shifted himself closer to Sam, causing him to wince and curse silently. He rubbed his fingers together to warm the lube and hitched Sam's leg over his shoulder so he had better access to Sam's entrance.

Gently he smeared the excess lube over Sam's puckered hole, spreading in around to slick the way for his fingers. Sam winced as Dean entered the first finger, he really wasn't enjoying the odd tingling sensation the lube gave him. Dean entered another finger and Sam started panting slightly as it became harder for him to breath. _Something's wrong. _His chest felt tight and his ass was burning.

"Dean! Stop!"

"What's wrong?"

"I can't breathe!" Sam gasped, starting to hyperventilate as his throat closed shut. His hands flew up to his throat in a desperate attempt to regulate his breathing.

"Sammy?" Dean asked, cupping Sam's cheek gently, his hand shaking in fear.

"Ahhhh! It hurts Dean! It hurts so much!" Sam yelled as his ass exploded in pain so strong it felt like he was on fire.

Dean jumped at Sam's screaming and returned his gaze to Sam's hole.

"Holy shit!"

The skin around Sam's entrance was swollen and red, large welts raising on the surrounding skin.

"What? What is it?" Sam yelp, panic wasn't making it any easier for him to breathe.

"Nothing! Everything's fine."

Sam was struck by a horrible coughing fit and turned onto his side, vomiting on his bed. It was impossible to get air into his lungs and dark spots were being to cloud his vision. Dimly he realised Dean was picking him up and the last thing Sam remembered before passing out was Dean's worried face hovering above him.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Sam frowned as the irritating noise invading his consciousness and made it impossible for him to do anything other then wake up. His mind was a hazy fog of confusion and he felt weak, weaker then he'd ever thought it was possible to feel.

The strength required to open his eyes was nearly beyond him and when he finally managed to open them the white light of the room he was in made his eyes water and sting. _What is that fucking noise? _

Sam turned his neck furiously as he tried to find the source of the noise and winced at the uncomfortable pull of skin on his hand. Looking down he saw the IV drip he also noticed the machine next to his bed that was making the noise. _I'm in the hospital. Why am I in the hospital?_

"Sammy?"

Sam turned his attention the Dean quickly, a sigh of relief escaping him. Dean was here, everything would be alright. Dean looked about as bad as Sam was feeling. His eyes were blood shot, clothes were rumpled and he was holding a cup of take-away coffee.

"What happened?"

_God, is that really my voice? Sounds like I've been swallowing nails. _

Sam dried in vain the wet the inside of his mouth but he couldn't produce enough saliva which meant his throat was dry and painful.

"You had an allergic reaction."

"To what?"

Dean opened his mouth to answer but closed his mouth and moved further into the room. He sat timidly on the edge of the hospital bed, careful not the sit on Sam. He took a deep breath and let out a choked sob, covering his face with a hand. Taking another deep breath he looked at Sam in a way that made Sam's heart break.

"I'm so sorry Sammy." Dean whispered.

"What? Why?"

"It was the lube. That stupid fucking tingling lube. You had an allergic reaction to one the chemicals in it. I'm so sorry Sam!"

"It wasn't you fault!"

"You nearly died! I was so scared, I tried to get you here as quickly as possible but you passed out before I got you in the car. You nearly died and it's all my fault!"

_He's right. I could have died. _

"Dean this is not your fault! You didn't know I was allergic! I didn't even know!"

Sam pushed himself up onto his elbows and shifted his pillow so he could lean against the headboard comfortably. "Come here."

Dean hesitated before putting his cup on the cheap plastic table next to the bed and leaned forward to hover over Sam. Sam cupped Dean's cheek softly and rubbed small circles on his jaw. He pulled Dean closer so their foreheads were touching and breath mingling together. "I'm right here Dean. My hear I still beating because of you. I don't blame you, and you shouldn't either."

Dean looked into his eyes for a moment before closing his eyes and nodding. Sam craned his neck and captured Dean's lips with his own, reminding them both that he was still alive.

Someone clearing their voice loudly made them pull away. A Doctor was standing at the end of Sam's bed with a clipboard and a disapproving glare. Sam bit his lip and tried not to laugh as Dean buried his head in Sam neck with a snort.

"Sorry." Sam muttered.

"I trust your boyfriend has filled you in? You suffered a severe allergic reaction. The effected area will be tender for a few more days, however the symptoms have been counter-acted. I suggest you stay away from that particular brand of lubricant unless you want a repeat of tonight."

"Will do."

"Your father has been called but we'll keep you in overnight for observation." The Doctor told him as she flicked through what he assumed were his charts.

The mention of his father made Sam's heart jump in his throat. _How am I going to explain this? _

"Um, will the nature of my hospitalisation be made aware to my father?" Sam asked, a small spark of hope he could talk his way out of it still lingering.

"Yes. Due to the fact you're underage your father still has duty of care."

_Fuck me._

The Doctor left without another word, leaving Sam wallow in self pity.

"I'm sorry." Dean uttered again.

Sam shook his head and pulled Dean down so they were laying next to each other, crushed together on the small single bed. "If you want, I don't have to tell dad about you. You don't have to get involved with this if you aren't ready." Sam offered, although the thought of facing his dad alone made him shake.

Dean took his hand tightly and squeezed reassuringly. "No Sammy. We're in this together. I'm not going to leave you to face the music on your own."

Sam closed his eyes and snuggled closer into Dean, careful not to pull on his IV. He was so tired, eyes drooping uncontrollably. He sighed as Dean stroked his hair soothingly. "Go to sleep baby. I'll watch over you."

Sam allowed himself to drift off to sleep in the warm comfort of Dean's arms, content in the knowledge that no matter how badly John reacted, he'd always have Dean.

…

Sam cracked his eyes open wearily and wondered what had woken him up. Dean was laying next to him fast asleep even though he had promised to stay awake. _He deserves it, I bet he hasn't slept since I got here. _Dean really was gorgeous when he was sleeping, long eyelashes brushing against his soft cheeks. He looked younger when he was asleep, innocent. A slamming door made him jump and Dean jerked awake. Sam winced as a flash of pain came from his ass.

They both looked over at the source of the noise froze. John was standing at the end of the bed staring at them both. Sam had never seen him as angry before; not when he got suspended or caught sneaking out. He hadn't known it was possible for John to look at him like that.

"Dad?"

"What the fuck are you doing?" John roared, making Sam flinch.

"John." Dean spoke up, earning him John's attention.

"Why the fuck are you touching my son?"

"I….."

"Get out."

"What?"

"I want to talk to my son! Get the fuck out!"

Dean hesitated and looked at Sam questioningly.

"It's alright Dean. You can wait outside."

Dean nodded and gave Sam a final squeeze before slipping off the bed and standing outside the door. John watched him leave carefully, distrust oozing from every pore.

"What the fuck is going on Sam? Why are you in the hospital? Why is Dean in your fucking bed?"

"The Doctor didn't fill you in?"

_Shit! Am I really going to explain this to dad myself?_

"No. I just got a phone call telling me you were in the hospital. I haven't even spoken to a Doctor yet."

"I had an allergic reaction."

"To what?"

Sam took a deep breath and decided to just get it all out at once. "I'm gay."

"I'm aware of that Sam."

"I've been in a relationship with Dean for six months. Last night we were having sex and I had an allergic reaction to the new lube we bought."

John started at him for a moment before sitting down on the visitor's chair at the bottom left of Sam's bed heavily. The silence between them was deafening and it made Sam's heart ache. This wasn't how he wanted John to find out and he probably shouldn't have been so blunt but he knew if he didn't get it out, he'd never say it.

"Please tell me this is just a bad joke."

"I can't. I love him."

John flinched as if Sam had hit him. "You're seventeen Sam! He's a adult and you are a child! No matter how smart you like to think you are!"

"You're wrong. This isn't how I wanted to tell you dad, believe me, but this is happening. I refuse to give up what Dean and I have fought for just because you're uncomfortable."

"Fought for? What do you know about fighting for something? Whatever you think you have with that man is nothing compared to a adult relationship! How long do you think this will last? What happens when you have your first fight? When you begin to realise how impossible you two are together?" John demanded, the force of his anger propelling him up from his seat.

"You know nothing about what we've been through together!"

"Been through? You two have been sneaking around like a couple of teenagers! You spend a few weekends together, play happy couples ordering take-out and you think what you have is real? I thought you were smarter then that Sam, I really did. How long do you think this will last in the real world?"

Sam watched Dean standing outside the room, leaning against the opposite wall. He knew what John wanted to hear, _You're right dad, I'll end it with Dean. _He knew that was the right response, the response John was hoping for.

Trouble was, he couldn't say it. John was wrong, he and Dean weren't living in their own delusional fairytale; they knew how hard their future would be. Any doubts Sam may have had disappeared the second he saw Dean waiting by his hospital bed. Dean was the one he wanted to spend his life with, John may be his dad but this wasn't his decision it was Sam's.

"I know more about the real world then you think!" Sam answered defiantly, refusing to look away from John's eyes.

"You know nothing! When did you even start having sex? What kind of sick fuck has sex with a child!"

"Oh for fucks sake dad! You make it sound like Dean lured me into his car with the promise of free candy!"

John must have seen the defiance and known Sam was beyond compromising. With a unhappy grunt, john fled from the room, making sure to glare at Dean on the way passed before he disappeared down the hallway.

"Dad!"

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

"God I'm so glad your allergic reaction didn't leave any permanent damage, it would be such a fucking shame to deny the world your fantastic ass." Dean groaned, squeezing Sam's ass almost painfully hard.

"The only one who is going to be looking at my naked ass is you" Sam pointed out.

"Damn right" Dean growled playfully, slapping Sam's ass.

Sam couldn't stop a shiver at the sound of Dean's voice. Dean being possessive never failed to make him hard, and just as he expected he cock gave a twitch of interest.

"I think someone is horny again" Dean teased when he felt Sam's cock growing hard against his naked thigh.

"I'm always horny" Sam whispered, grinding forcefully against Dean and crushing their cocks together, "It seems like I'm not the only horny one" he teased, "Maybe I can fix that?"

Sam leaned up and kissed Dean forcefully, before moving down to place small, stinging nips on his neck. Dean moaned when Sam soothed the bite marks with small licks, reminding him of a kitten. Sam smiled at the noises Dean made and moved further down his throat, leaving suckling bites, stopping when he reached Dean's shoulder.

"Shit Sam!" Dean whined, each bite sending shock waves to his cock.

"You like that?" Sam teased, lightly kissing Dean's chest just above his nipple.

"Fuck yes!"

Sam smiled and moved his way down to his stomach, trailing his fingers over the hard muscles, amazed at the way they bunched and twisted under his touch.

"Beautiful" Sam whispered, smirking when he saw Dean blush at the compliment.

Dean couldn't control the buck of his as Sam twirled his tongue around his belly button, stabbing his tongue inside roughly.

"Fuck!"

Sam winced when Dean gripped his hair a little too tight, but was thankful a moment later when he loosened his grip.

"Sorry"

"It's fine" Sam murmured as he licked beads of sweat off Dean's hips.

His fingers followed the trail of hair that took him to the base of Dean's cock and ran his fingers through the patch of blonde hair. Dean gasped and arched against Sam's fingers, irritated that Sam was so close to his aching cock and yet refused to touch it.

"Sam!" Dean growled.

"Yeas baby?' Sam asked innocently, sitting back on his knees.

"You know what!"

"I'm sorry, I have no idea what you're talking about. You're going to have to tell me" Sam teased, drawing lazy patterns on Dean's cock.

"I want . . .I want" Dean gasped out, unable to form a coherent line of thought.

"You want?" Sam murmured, gently touching the tip of the red mushroom head.

"Your mouth, my cock" Dean managed to whimper.

"There, that wasn't so hard was it?"

Sam leaned down and licked the tip of his cock, suckling the head, he hummed at the taste of pre-cum.

"Holy fuck!"

Wrapping his hand firmly around the shaft, Sam pumped up and down, twisted his hand when he reached the tip. Sam pulled away with a wet pop and smiled at Dean's whimper. Dean pushed himself up onto his elbows and groaned when he saw the sight in front of him.

Sam was staring up at him with a line of saliva joining his mouth to Dean's cock, his breathing was slightly heavy and his lips were red and swollen. He was so close and no matter how gorgeous Sam looked at that moment, he needed that hot little mouth around him. He thrust his hips up and laughed when his cock bounced off Sam's chin.

"Dean!" Sam laughed, wiping the smear of pre-cum off the side of his face.

"Suck me!" Dean demanded, pushing Sam's head back down.

Sam chuckled and continued to pump his hand up and down the shaft. He lifted up the cock and sucked a ball into his mouth, suckling gently and breathing through his nose. He released the ball with a slurp and turned his attention to the other one.

"Sam please!"

Sam pulled away and looked down at Dean's cock. The head had turned to a angry purple and pre-cum leaking out. He cover the head with his mouth and hollowing his cheeks created a strong suction.

"Fucking hell!" Dean yelled, bucking up into Sam's mouth.

Sam responded with a hum and tightened his grip, pumping quicker.

"I'm not gonna last" Dean warned.

"Cum for me" Sam murmured, pulling away and kissing the tip, "Cum in my mouth" he whispered before swallowing the mushroom head again.

"Sam, I'm gonna cum" Dean warned him once more.

Sam hummed deep in the back of his throat and gripped Dean's hips. He was prepared when Dean began shaking and exploded in his mouth. He greedily swallowed every drop. The taste of Dean filled his mouth and he enjoyed every bit. When he had swallowed the majority of the cum he pulled away and gently cleaned the stray drops that had fallen on Dean's cock by licking hungrily.

Pulling away, he looked down at the lovely sight Dean made. He was panting, his plump lips spread apart. His normally perfectly placed dark blonde hair was wet with sweat and stuck to his head. Tanned skin was flushed and he slowly released his death grip on the sheets.

"Beautiful" Sam whispered in awe.

"Fuck I love you" Dean whimpered, using what was left of his strength to pull Sam down on top of him.

"You're all sweaty" Sam complained, wrinkling his nose.

Dean laughed and moved his hand down to grip Sam's cock to return the favour but frowned when he found Sam was already soft.

"What?"

Sam blushed at Dean inquisitive look and smiled a little when he pulled his hand away and looked at Sam's cum coating his fingers in shock.

"You came without me even touching you?"

"I was kinda humping the bed" Sam admitted softly, blush covering his cheeks.

"You are going to be the death of me" Dean groaned as his cock gave a twitch of interest and began to harden again.

"Well as you said, I'm a good little cock sucker"

Dean slid out from under Sam in a practised move and in his dazed state it took Sam a minute to figure out what was happening. He was glad they were already naked; it made things much easier. Dean's cock sprung free and slapped wetly against his stomach. He was harder then Sam had ever seen him, his usually pale cock was a deep red and his stomach shone with the product of his arousal. Dean settled himself back on Sam's lap and kissed him passionately.

"I want your cock and I want it in me now!" Dean explained, desperation making his voice husky.

It took a moment for Dean's words to sink in through the hazy fog of lust surrounding Sam's mind.

"Are you sure?"

Sam would be the first to admit they had sex a lot but Dean had only bottomed once and that night had turned into a disaster.

"Fuck yes!" Dean keened, rubbing his ass teasingly up and down Sam's shaft.

Sam swore loudly when the head of cock dragged over Dean's hole and he was pretty sure that was one of the best feelings in the world. Pre-cum slicked the way as they rutted against each other. Dean spat in his hand and used it to slick Sam's cock before reaching around and spreading his ass cheeks and sliding down onto Sam's hard length.

His breathing came in jerky pants and moans as Sam entered him. It hurt like fuck and at one point the could have sworn he was going to split open, but he closed his eyes and used his body weight to take Sam fully inside him. When he felt Sam's balls brushing against his ass he stopped moving and settled once more on Sam's lap.

Sam's head was thrown back and staring at the ceiling blankly, using all his self control to keep his hips still. Every cell in his body was screaming at him to pound in to Dean heat roughly but the last rational part of his brain was reminding him how much pain Dean would be in.

Slowly he focused on Dean and was stunned at what he saw. Dean was writhing on top of him, eyes closed and hips thrusting unconsciously, small whimpers escaping him. At that point all rationality left him and all he was left with was the desire to fuck the beautiful man on top of him and cum screaming his name. Dean became impatient with Sam's lack of participation.

"Fuck me Sam! Please move, I need you to move!" he begged, desperate and shaking with need.

Sam knew neither of them would last long. No more than a few minutes once he started moving so he had to make it good. He gripped Dean's hips tight enough to leave bruises so he could thrust as hard as he wanted without having to worry about throwing Dean off his lap.

"You want me to fuck you?"

"Yes!"

"Want me to come inside you?"

"Yes!" Dean cried out as a particularly rough thrust battered his prostate.

"Scream louder. Let everyone hear what a little slut you are." Sam growled, knowing Dean enjoyed dirty talk.

"Fuck! Sam harder! Harder!" Dean screamed, voice cracking slightly.

Sam was glad Dean lived by himself because despite what he said, only he was aloud to hear Dean screaming. Dean's tight heat was making his mind spin and he knew he was about to cum but he also knew Dean wasn't there yet.

"Lean forward." Sam gasped.

Dean did and it forced their chests together, Dean's weeping cock trapped between their stomachs. That was all the added friction Dean needed and with a gargled warning he came, pulling Sam with him. He whimpered as Sam exploded inside him, filling him with warm cum while his own covered their stomachs and causing them to slide against each other.

Exhausted, sweaty and covered in cum their bodies went boneless and Dean just lay on top of Sam. Their foreheads pressed together and breath mingling, they recovered slowly and waiting for their breathing to return to normal.

"Explain to me again how this is supposed to be punishment?" Dean panted as he wiggled them into a more comfortable position.

Sam laughed and laid his head on Dean's chest. Since he'd been realised from the hospital, John had been trying to talk Sam into breaking up with Dean. The only reason Dean still had a job was because it was illegal to fire someone for having sex with your son. After two weeks of getting nowhere, John had come up with what he thought was a rather cunning plan.

If Sam was so sure he and Dean would make it, they could live together. Sam was sure his dad was sitting at home waiting for Sam to call him and tell him his and Dean's relationship had gone to shit. John thought they couldn't live together, that the dazzle of forbidden love would soon wear off.

Sam and Dean were more then alright with John's plan. Sam couldn't believe how easily they slipped into their roles. Sam would wake up before Dean to go to school and would make Dean breakfast before he left. Dean got home before Sam so he'd deal with dinner. He loved waking up next to Dean in the morning and he loved coming home to Dean in the afternoon. John's plan had been in motion for a little more then two weeks and they had decided to invite him for dinner.

"What did you do in school today?"

"Nothing very interesting. About twelve lectures on how important exams are and six more collage pamphlets."

"Have you decided which collage you're applying for?"

"All of them."

Dean chuckled and kissed Sam's sweaty forehead. "Come on. We need a shower, you're charming dad will be here in a few hours and I'd rather not stick of sex."

"Dean I think after the lube incident he knows we have sex." Sam pointed out but stood up anyway, holding onto Dean as his legs shook slightly.

"Knowing he have sex and seeing us covered in each others cum are two completely different things."

Sam shrugged and motioned for Dean to follow him to the shower but Dean shook his head. "You go, I'll change the sheets on the bed and deal with dinner, I'll meet you in the shower in fifteen minutes."

Sam pouted but didn't protest and left the bedroom with a wiggle of his ass. Dean smiled and pulled the sheets off the bed, rolled them up and threw them in the washing machine. Next he gathered the new bed sheets Sam had chosen at the bedding store. He had to admit, the room really did look nicer with a bit more colour. _Maybe I'll take Sam shopping more often, he has better taste then I do. _

Smoothing out the blanket, he smiled happily at the bed. He was glad he'd gotten rid of the old mattress. He'd had sex with other men on that mattress before he met Sam and when he used to look at it he couldn't help but feeling it was tainted. But this new mattress, only he and Sam had ever had sex in that bed and they were the only ones who ever would.

Walking into the kitchen he quickly checked the pasta sauce wasn't boiling over and dinner wouldn't be ruined. He scanned the rest of the house quickly in case anything needed tidying but he found nothing. Another great thing about living with Sam, everything was always clean and put away. He liked domesticated Sam. A knock at the door interrupted Dean from his thoughts.

"Fuck." he muttered to himself, yanking on a pair of boxers to cover himself. He'd gotten into the habit of walking around the house naked. _I don't have time for this! Sam's psychopath father will be here in two hours._

"What?" he demanded, opening the door roughly. "Oh."

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

End of this chapter! Remember, REVIEWS are love. 


	7. Chapter 7

Here it is, enjoy and I'm sorry about any mistakes I may have missed.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

John was standing on his front step looking rather disgruntled that he was here at all.

"You're early." was all Dean could say.

"Yes."

_Sneaking fucker, probably trying to catch me and Sam fighting. _

"Come in, I'll just get some clothes on." Dean mumbled, standing aside and allowing John to push past him.

John entered the living room and cast a appraising eye over the room, trying vainly to find any fault in where Sam was living.

_Fuck you John. I know how to take care of Sam. _

"I'll just let Sam know you're here."

John ignored him and Dean resisted the urge to roll his eyes. For someone who preached about acting like a adult, John was acting the most childish. _This is worse then being at work. _Dean pushed open the door to the bathroom and headed over to Sam, hoping he'd nearly finished as he didn't want to be left alone with John.

"Come to join me?" Sam teased, reaching out to Dean.

"Not quite. You're dad's here."

Sam groaned and leaned against the cool tile wall of the shower. "Perfect."

Dean handed him a towel silently and pulled off his boxers, switching places with Sam.

"I'll deal with my dad. You clean my cum off your chest."

Sam didn't wait for Dean to answer, he pulled on the clean pair of clothes he'd bought into the bathroom with him and gave Dean a quick kiss before heading out to meet his dad. John was looking around the house curiously.

Sam just hoped Dean had cleaned everything away, the last thing he needed was John seeing something he shouldn't. Sam was actually quite pissed his dad had arrived early, Dean had promised him shower sex which now he definitely wouldn't be getting.

"Would you like a tour?" he asked finally, drawing attention to himself.

John spun around and despite the bad attitude, Sam was happy to see him.

"Sure."

Sam nodded and guided John to the bedroom, he was happy to see Dean had put on the new bed sheets. The air was tense between him and John, it had been ever since the hospital. Sam was sure John couldn't look at him in the eyes with thinking about it.

"You share a bed." John stated, scanning the room.

"Of course. Did you think I'd be sleeping on the couch?" Sam asked, frowning slightly.

"What's that?" John asked, pointing to one of Ben toys that had fallen under the bed.

"Oh that's Ben's. He must have left of here." Sam explained, bending down and picking it up. He knew Ben would be looking for it.

"Ben? Let me guess, Dean's even younger lover."

"His son actually." Sam answered without thinking.

_Shit._

"Son? This just keeps getting better." John growled. "So you've been playing happy families?"

"I'm not playing at anything."

"You're too young to have your own kid, let alone dealing with someone else's."

"Ben isn't something to be dealt with! He's not some sort of inconvenience, he's a really nice kid! I like spending time with him, we get along really well!" Sam protested.

"That's probably because you're closer to Ben in age then you are to Dean."

"Dad I think you're taking this age difference out of proportion! Dean's twenty-three not sixty."

"You're seventeen!"

"So you keep reminding me." Sam rolled his eyes and plopped himself onto the bed. "Do you know what I think? The only reason you came here was because you hoped to find us throwing plates at each other. You're pissed because my relationship isn't crumbling down around me like you planned."

"I'm your dad Sam! My job is to make sure you don't fuck up your life!" John hissed harshly.

"I understand that, I really do. But I'm not fucking up my life. I'm not going out every night, getting drunk and having sex with strangers, I'm not doing drugs, I may not be a virgin but I'm not a slut! I'm in a committed, loving relationship! I'm happy dad, really happy. Happier than I've been in a very long time. Does that count for nothing? I've found someone I love and who loves me, someone I can see a future with. Why are you intent on taking that away from me?" Sam whispered softly, tears stinging his eyes. _Why must dad treat me like I'm throwing my life away?_

"You don't understand Sam! Dean isn't right for you!"

"What gives you the right to decide that? Who I spend my life with is my choice, not yours!"

"So you wont even listen to my opinions?"

"Why should I? You have no legitimate reasons for disliking Dean." Sam pointed out, anger making his voice sharp. "He's a good man, and a fantastic father! He doesn't abuse me, he'd never force me to do anything I didn't want to, he's never even risen his voice towards me. But you wouldn't know any of that because you're too blinded by your own pigheadedness."

"He defiled you! The thought of him touching you makes my skin crawl."

"Defiled me? What do you think I am? I'm not a fourteen year old virgin milkmaid."

"So you weren't a virgin when you met him? He didn't take advantage of you?"

"I was a virgin but that's not the point." Sam hissed between clenched teeth. "How do you picture the first time Dean and I met? Do you think I was seduced and charmed by a older man? When Dean invited me back to his house I knew it wasn't for tea and biscuits! I knew perfectly well what he wanted and I went with him anyway because I wanted it too! I know that must be hard for you to accept, but don't try to fool yourself into thinking I was a innocent party in all this. Dean and I have sex. What's wrong with that? What is so terrible about sharing yourself with the person you love?"

John seemed to deflate and sighed heavily, sitting down next to Sam. "What do you want from me Sam? I don't know what the fuck I'm doing, I haven't done for a long time. I started winging it when you turned ten and I realised you were smarter then me. I'm not ready for this, I thought I'd have years before I would have to deal with this shit."

"What shit? Me dating?"

"No Sam, dating I'd be fine with. Normal teenage dating involves holding hands, going to the movies, kissing awkwardly on the front steps. Most kids your age can't commit to a pair of socks, let alone the person their dating. They end and start new relationships with the same thought and consideration they put into buying a pair of pants."

"Why would you wish that on me?"

"Because you're young, you're changing all the time. Dean loves the person you are, but do you think you're going to be the same person in five years? Ten years? Do you think Dean's the same person he was when he was seventeen? If you were in a normal teenage relationship, breaking up involves being sad for a few weeks but you move on. What you and Dean are doing is serious, and there will be serious consequences if it all falls apart. You've decided to have Dean in your life and you're planning your future around him, but that needs to be a informed decision and I don't think you have enough real world experience to do that."

Sam sat quietly and listened to everything John had to say. His dad had some valid points, he didn't know how collage would change him, just meeting Dean had changed him. No. He loved Dean and he knew deep down that they would make it.

It wouldn't be easy but he could see their future together as clearly as he used to see his own. The problem was he didn't know how to convey these feelings to John without sounding like a delusional, lovesick teenager. Why was it so impossible to get people to take him seriously?

"Dad I don't know what to tell you to make you feel better about this situation. I'm sorry I lied to you, it made me feel like shit. Maybe if you'd known about Dean and I from the beginning this would be easier for you. I need you trust my judgement, the way Dean and I are didn't just happen. We didn't just wake up one morning and decide to spend our lives together, this is something we've thought about, something we've discussed. This is something we both want."

John paused and looked at Sam searchingly before nodding slowly. "Alright. I'll give you a chance to prove you're serious and know what you're doing."

Sam hugged John suddenly, surprising them both. Sam was glad when John returned the hug and was shocked when he was completely enveloped in the hug, making him feel like a kid again. "Thank you." Sam whispered into John's neck. Sam pulled away and smiled at John teary eyed. "One more thing. Can you stop making Dean miserable at work? He comes home pissed and takes it out on me, I'm tired of trying to hide hickys."

Sam tried to contain a smile at the thought of Dean would do when he came home aggravated. The sex was always fantastically passionate and Sam was always covered in bite marks, finger print bruises and hickys after. Normally he didn't mind but Dean was coming home pissed more and more often and having a sore ass all the time was unpleasant.

"What did you say?"

_Fuck. Did I say that out loud?_

"I don't know…..what did I say?" Sam asked cautiously.

"You just called this place home." John pointed out, a look on face Sam didn't recognise

"I did didn't I?"

"Did you mean it? Is this your home now?"

Sam paused as he thought of a answer but then realised he didn't have to. "Yes."

John was clearly going to say something else but was interrupted when Dean popped his head into the bedroom.

"Sammy, John? Dinner's ready."

"Thank you Dean, we'll be right there." John answered, earning him a wide-eyed look from Dean.

Dean was still blinking stupidly when Sam pulled him into the kitchen where their new dinning table was. Dean had plated up the Spaghetti Bolognese into three plates. Sam knew which was his because he was the only one who didn't have a beer but a glass of coke. John sat down at the table and Sam was about to follow when Dean pulled him back.

"I'm sorry I left you alone for so long."

"It's fine. Dad and I had a lovely little chat."

Dean looked at him unsure and Sam rubbed his arm soothingly. "Come on, lets have dinner I'm starving."

Dinner was a silent affair, no one knowing quite what to say. The only noise was the sound of forks clanking on the plates and Sam would have killed for some form of alcohol. Apparently it didn't matter if John was going to give them a chance, it was still awkward as fuck.

"So what did you do today Dean?"

Dean's head snapped up in shock as John asked him the question. "Sam." Dean joked earning him a kick from Sam under the table. "Sorry, that wasn't funny. I actually meant to tell you Sam, I got a call from Lisa today."

"Oh yeah? What did she want?"

"It's Ben's birthday on Saturday so she's having a party for him. She just called to see if I could make it."

"That's nice, I know you like seeing Ben. I'll just spend the day with Alex or something."

Dean frowned at him before deflating slightly and pushing his food around his plate. "Oh…..ok. That's….fine."

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, worried he'd done something wrong but not sure what it could be.

"Nothing! I just kinda of assumed you were coming with me, but if you'd rather not that's fine." Dean assured him smiling but Sam could see it didn't reach his eyes.

"Of course I want to come with you! It's just…..you're ex-wife will be there and her family, your family I'm assuming not to mention all your friends. I just thought you'd want me to stay here."

"Where did you get that idea? I've been dying to show you off to my friends, Lisa has wanted to meet you for ages and Ben will be really disappointed if you're not there."

"Really?"

"Really. I'm not ashamed of you Sam, or of what we have." Dean promised. He leaned across the table and gave Sam the reassurance he needed, a deep, loving kiss.

Sam smiled and looked up at his through his eyes lashes, biting his lip temptingly. John was obviously trying to pretend it wasn't happening, focusing all his attention solely on his food.

"I'd love to come with you to Ben's birthday party." Sam said finally to break the tension. He was sure Dean was seconds away from jumping him and dragging him to the bedroom caveman style.

They stared at each other for a moment more before John snorted and pulled their attention away from each other, but under the table they were holding hands tightly.

They actually managed nearly twenty minutes of eating in nearly comfortable silence before the phone mounted on the wall behind John's head started to ring.

"Just let voice mail get it." Dean muttered when Sam made to ride from his seat.

Sam nodded and settled back down_. It would be for Dean anyway. The only person who would call me on Dean's home phone is Alex. _

'_**Hey Sam I know your dad will be there soon and you and Dean are probably doing the nasty one last time before he gets there, but can you give me a call later? I'm having trouble with this stupid fucking English essay. And can you try not to choke yourself on Dean's cock tonight, I need you for our presentation tomorrow and I don't need you sounding like you've been chewing gravel.'**_

_Oh Holy Mother of Fuck._

'_**And remember to hide the condoms and lube. You do use condoms right? Remember. Don't be a prick, wrap your dick. Call me later Sam.' **_

Sam whimpered and covered his face with his hand. Dean was staring at his dinner with face screwed up in horror while was sitting there looking at them both. His fork had frozen half way up to his mouth and the food dropped back to the plate with a soft splat. Sam let his head fall to the table with a thumb, hardly noticing the pain over the embarrassment. __

Dean laughed nervously and Sam could hear the strain in his voice. "Well…..that was…..horrifying."

Sam leaned across the table slightly, towards John. "Dad are you alright?" he asked hesitantly.

"Why wouldn't I be alright?"

"You're not blinking." Sam waited for John's response and when he didn't get any he tried a different route. "You know…..you already knew Dean and I were having sex. So it's not like Alex mentioned something you didn't already know about."

"He didn't know you liked choking on my cock."

"Thank you, Dean!" Sam hissed, a note of hysterics making his voice shrill.

God, Sam loved Dean but sometimes he just really wanted to punch him in the face.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Sam sighed and slumped into the car seat, staring outside the window. Lisa and Ben lived over an hour away and Sam was dying for a pee.

"Dean we have to stop."

"Why?"

"Because if we don't I'm gonna pee myself."

Dean snorted and rolled his eyes but pulled into the parking lot of the first petrol station he saw. Sam ran into the petrol station and Dean followed more slowly behind him. _Might as well get something to eat. _He scanned the chocolate bar section but decided against it. Instead he moved to the hot food and felt his mouth watering at the sight of the greasy, deep fried food. _Fuck that looks good, but Sam would give me so much crap._

"Dean? Can you come here for a second?" Sam yelled from the bathroom, sticking his head around the corner.

Dean frowned and headed over to Sam confused. "What? Do you need me to hold it for you?"

Sam smirked and dragged Dean into the bathroom, locking the door behind them.

"Sam?"

"I love you."

Sam nuzzled his face in Dean's neck and littered small kisses up and down the smooth expanse of flesh. Dean whimpered and exposed his neck to Sam, allowing him more access. He could feel Sam smirk against his neck and gasped when he began to nip and bite before soothing the pain with small licks.

"Fuck." Dean sighed, closing his eyes.

Sam pushed Dean roughly against the hard concrete of the dirty bathroom wall. He attacked Dean's neck and exposed shoulder, biting and sucking leaving dark purple bruises and marking Dean as his. Sam fought his way under Dean's shirt and found the warmth of his bare skin.

He trailed his hands over Dean's chest, enjoying the way the muscles tensed and relaxed under his touch. Dean yelped when Sam rubbed a thumb over his nipple and it sent shock waves through his body and settled in his cock.

"God we shouldn't be doing this." Dean grunted as he grinded against Sam.

"Who gives a fuck?" Sam's eyes rolled back into his head at the delicious friction Dean's grinding caused him.

"Fuck I want you."

"Then take me." Sam teased, pulling on Dean's belt and hooked his thumbs under the hem of his pants.

"We're in the dirty bathroom of a road side petrol station."

"So?"

"Anyone could find us." Dean pulled away and looked at Sam incredulously, but Sam could see the lust and want in his eyes.

"Kinda makes it hotter doesn't it? Knowing anyone could see us, see you pounding into me, me panting and whimpering as I impale myself on you cock." Sam whispered into his ear, licking around the edge.

Dean grunted as images of Sam grunting, panting, naked and withering on his cock, sprung into his mind. He pulled his belt off and tugged on his pants, knowing this was going to be hard and fast. Sam was still completely clothed apart from his pants around his ankles and Dean was in the same state.

He didn't want the be completely undressed, if they were caught he wanted to be able to cover himself and Sam quickly. Plus, being almost fully dressed amplified the naughty feeling fucking in public gave him.

"Need you now." Sam panted.

"We'll do this my way."

"Anything."

Dean pushed Sam down on his knees so he was face to face with Dean's cock. Sam knew exactly what Dean wanted and set to his job with an amazing amount of concentration and joy. This was one of his favourite things.

Dean's eyes widened, "Holy fuck Sammy,"

Sam smiled as best he could with his mouth wrapped around Dean. He licked and sucked, swirling his tongue around the head of Dean's cock and when his spit had slicked Dean up enough, Sam pulled his mouth off Dean and took him in his hands instead.

Dean panted and groaned as Sam switched from soft pulls to hard tugs, he never knew which was coming next. Sam couldn't help but stare at the head of Dean's cock. It was a perfect mushroom, shining an angry red. Beads of pre-cum built up and ran down the sides, mixing with his spit. He knew Dean couldn't last much longer. Sam pulled his hands away and replaced them with his mouth, this time swallowing Dean to the root. Sam was grunting and moaning, and the vibrations travelled from his throat straight to Dean's cock, pushing him over the edge.

"Sammy I'm coming." Dean managed before he shot his load down Sam's willing throat. Sam eagerly swallowed all of it, with a little spilling out over onto his chin.

Dean pulled Sam to his feet roughly and massaged the globes of Sam's ass, causing Sam to gasp and moan. Dean smirked and using the firm gasp he had on Sam's ass, pulled Sam roughly against his body to their groins were crushed together.

He loved the gasp of surprise and pleasure Sam couldn't contain as his arousal rubbed against Dean's stomach. Sam groaned as the fabric of his boxers created delicious friction on his erection.

"Someone's excited." Dean purred, moving his own hips in tandem against Sam's

"Can you blame me? You are so fucking sexy." Sam panted, bucking against Dean, desperate for more contact between their covered erections.

Dean grunted when Sam began to practically dry hump him.

"Fuck!" Sam managed to pant out as the pleasure built rapidly, but not enough to bring him over the edge.

"Almost there?" Dean asked.

Sam whimpered in answer and his thrusts became almost violent. "More. I need more." he begged, the friction of humping against Dean not enough to bring him to orgasm.

Dean removed his hand from Sam's ass and bought it to Sam's mouth.

"Suck."

Sam, mouth already open from panting, accepted Dean's fingers greedily and sucked on them messily. When Dean judged them to be adequately coated, pulled them from Sam's mouth with a slurp and returned his hand to Sam's ass, this tracing them along his crack.

"Please, oh fuck please." Sam pleaded, voice shaking in want and need.

Dean smirked and circled Sam's entrance slowly, pressing against it but refusing to breach the tight ring of muscle. Sam whimpered and moaned, desperate for release. Hearing the wanton noises Sam was making was enough to make Dean hard again but he fought it, they didn't have time for another round. When Sam least expected it, he pushed the tip of his index finger into the tight quivering hole.

"Holy fuck!" Sam groaned, nerve endings screaming in pleasure.

It felt exquisite, Dean's finger inside of him, massaging him gently. It was all he needed.

Dean didn't stop finger fucking him as Sam stiffened suddenly as he came with a scream. Dean shivered and moaned when Sam's ass tightened around his finger, rhythmically clenching and unclenching as his orgasm racked his body.

Cum coated the inside of his boxers, making them quite uncomfortable but he didn't care. Every ounce of strength had been sapped from his body from the power of his orgasm, and it left him shaking in Dean's arms.

Dean held onto Sam tightly until his legs stopped wobbling and he couldn't contain a self satisfied smirk. Sam looked completely fucked out. Eyes clouded and drooping slightly, hair messy and slicked with sweat and chest rising rapidly as Sam struggled to regain normal breathing patterns.

Sam made it to the car before his legs gave out and he suck gratefully into the leather seats. His boxers which were now unwearable due to the fact they were covered in cum were stuffed in his pocket. Dean reached the car a minute later, having timed there exits from the bathroom so no one would get suspicious.

"I can't believe we just did that." Sam panted, curling himself onto his side so he was facing Dean.

A happy smile had curled itself across Sam's lips, like it always did after sex. He felt bubbly and warm inside, nothing could relax him quite like a good round of sex. Dean looked the way he always did after sex, all puffed up with pride, with a certain swagger to his step.

"I know, who would have thought little virgin Sammy would be up for sex in a public palace?" Dean teased, sharing a smile with Sam.

Sam snorted and twisted so he sitting upright, a much more comfortable position. "You of all people should know I'm not any kind of virgin."

"That's not true."

"How so?"

"You're still a vagina virgin." Dean pointed out.

Sam laughed and elbowed Dean playfully before leaning over and kissing him softly. "I can live with that."

"Too bad if you couldn't. I'm not the sharing type." Dean growled with made Sam giggle.

"Come on or we'll be late."

"And who's fault is that?"

"I didn't hear you complaining."

Dean growled again and pinned Sam to the passenger door, kissing him fiercely.

_Yep, we're defiantly going to be late._

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

End of this chapter. I know nothing really happened but I thought Sam and John really needed to have a proper conversation. Next chapter will be completely about Ben's birthday party. We'll get to meet Lisa and her family and well as Dean's dad. Hope you enjoyed it and please REVIEW.


	8. Chapter 8

Here it is, sorry about the wait. Also sorry about any mistakes I may have missed.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

When Dean pulled up in front of what Sam assumed was Lisa's house, Sam felt his stomach drop and nearly choked on the lump forming in his throat. The house was beautiful, so was the one next to it and the one after that.

Each house looked like a clone of the one next to it, the whole place looked like the kind of neighbourhood Sam had only ever seen on television. The entire place gave him the creeps. He could hear the sounds of Ben's party drifting across from the backyard and he felt his stomach twist.

"I can't imagine you living in a place like this." Sam admitted, smirking at Dean.

"Tell me about it. I spent four years of my life in that house and yet I never stopped feeling like a kid playing house."

Sam smiled sympathetically and massaged Dean's knee, leaned forward and kissed Dean's cheek. "Come on, Ben will be wondering where you are."

Sam paused and gathered what courage he had and pushed open his door, slipping out the car. He pushed his hands into his pockets and leaned against the car while Dean retrieved Ben's present from the backseat.

"So who exactly is going to be here?"

"Lisa's parents, Ben's friends, parents of Ben's friends which also happen to be Lisa's friends."

"What about your friends?" Sam wanted to know.

"Lisa's friends are my friends. Something you'll learn Sammy. When you're married with kids, all your friends are married with kids." Dean shrugged, wrapping his free arm around Sam and pulling him close.

"Do they know about you? About us?"

"This is suburbia Sam. Everybody knows everything about everyone."

Sam laughed and kissed the side of Dean's neck, he was quite surprised how domestic this felt and his nerves retreated a little.

"Will your parents be here?" Sam asked hesitantly. Dean never spoke about his parents, Sam didn't even know if they were alive.

"Hopefully not."

The way Dean tensed his shoulders made Sam very aware he wasn't going to get a more detailed answer. Dean shifted the present to Sam and knocked on the front door. It took five minutes before someone appeared at the door. It was brunette woman roughly the same age as Dean. Even Sam could see she was beautiful, dark eyes, curvy body and exactly what Dean's type would be if he weren't gay. This was Lisa.

"Dean! You made it!" Lisa beamed, making her eyes sparkle.

"Wouldn't miss Ben's birthday for anything."

Lisa turned her attention to Sam and smiled warmly. "And you must be Sam."

"Yes."

"I can't believe I'm finally meeting you! You're all Dean talks about lately."

"Well I've heard some lovely things about you." Sam lied. Dean never really talked about Lisa and Sam never asked.

Sam could see by the look Lisa gave him she didn't believe him but she didn't seem angry by it. "Of course you have. I bet you were expecting some psychotic bitch of an ex-wife."

"Maybe just a little." Sam admitted, blushing slightly.

Lisa laughed and was about to say something else when a high pitched scream diverted her attention.

"Crap. Come in, I have to deal with the zoo going on in the backyard." she sighed and rolled her eyes.

Dean laughed and pulled Sam into the house, closing the door behind them. The inside of the house fitted with the outside perfectly. High ceilings and cream walls, a staircase leading up to the top floor and Sam could see a stainless steel kitchen through the door on his left. It really was a beautiful house but Sam found himself wishing to be back at home with the lumpy couch and Dean's clothes scattered around the place. He felt comfortable at home, here he felt out of place.

He felt like he didn't belong, a feeling that intensified when he entered the living room. One wall of the living room had a giant glass sliding door leading out to the backyard where at least twenty children were running around. Balloons and paper streamers decorating the trees and Sam's mouth dropped when he spotted the bouncy castle.

From what he could see, the children were in the backyard and the parent's party was in the living room. The living room looked like something out of a magazine as did the people in it. These were the types of people who went to book clubs and hosted garden parties, people who played golf and tennis on the weekend at the country club, while he was the kind of person who had sex in a petrol station bathroom.

_Oh fuck me_

Lisa came back in from outside after having dealt with whoever had screamed. She looked a little exhausted but still smiled happily. Ben appeared behind her and his face lit up when he saw Dean.

"Daddy!"

His yell bought the attention of everyone in the room. Dean scooped Ben up easily and spun him around.

"Hey little man."

Ben attached himself to Dean's neck and Sam smiled as Dean squeezed him as hard as he dared.

"Is that for me?" Ben asked excitedly, seeing the present in Sam's hands.

"Maybe." Sam teased.

Lisa took it from Sam and held it out of Ben's reach. "It's rude to open presents in the middle of your party. You can open it after with the rest."

Sam had to laugh at Ben's face which earned his a scowl. Dean put Ben down and he grabbed Sam's hand.

"Sam, come and meet my friends!" Ben pleaded, tugging on Sam.

Dean chuckled as Sam allowed himself to be pulled out the door. The fact that Ben liked Sam as much as he did made Dean ridiculously happy. Dean turned his attention back to the occupants of the room and felt a spike of nerves, this was the first time since the divorce he'd been in the same room with all his olds friends and he had no idea how they had all taken his coming out. He was waved over by Larry, one of the most boring bastards Dean had ever met but he went over anyway. He slid into the last space of a circle made by five men.

"It's been a long time Dean." Larry greeted him, slapping his arm.

"Yeah, well you know how it goes." Dean shrugged, he'd never really felt he fit in with these men in their polo shirts.

"Yes I'm sure having a young toy boy can take up a lot of your time." Charlie snickered, good naturedly.

"Sam isn't my toy boy. He's my boyfriend."

"It must be hard though, having to get him home by his curfew."

"We live together actually." Dean growled, enjoying the way they all stared at him shock.

Nick leaned forward and slapped his arm. "All joking aside, we're glad you're happy."

"Thanks."

"Now, how bout a beer?"

Dean took the bottle with a thankful grunt. This was going much better than he'd thought it would. He had expected a certain amount of teasing but he had also been preparing himself for a few dirty looks. Fortunately anyone who disapproved were keeping it to themselves. He was just finishing his first beer when Sam stumbled through the door. He was panting heavily, bending over to regain his breath, hair in complete disarray.

"You alright Sammy?"

Sam stumbled over to Dean and tried to catch his breath. "Children…..everywhere. They swarmed…couldn't escape…sat on me."

Sam glared when Dean laughed at him and stole Dean's beer. He swallowed what was left and handed Dean the empty bottle.

"Holy shit."

"Sammy. This is Nick, Charlie, Larry, Joel and Victor. Guys, this is Sam." Dean introduced them once Sam had regained his breath.

Am shook their hands in turn and made sure to keep his distance from Dean. He wasn't sure how these men would take displays of affection between him and Dean. Dean obviously had no such concerns because he wrapped his arms tightly around Sam's waist. Sam leaned closer to Dean until their was no gap between their bodies.

"So Sam, what do you do?" Nick asked politely.

"I'm a student. I'm in my final year of high school."

They all gave Dean a shocked look, eyebrows raised.

"Wow Dean. Lisa said he was young, didn't think he'd be jailbait though."

"Yeah, I'm only using him for sex." Dean joked.

"That's alright, I'm only using you for your money."

"I'm a mechanic Sam, you picked a pretty shitty sugar daddy."

"What can I say? I have a thing for grease monkeys."

Dean laughed shoved Sam playfully. "Go and get me a drink."

"What am I? Your slave?"

"Hey! If you want access to all my grease monkey money you'll do as I say." Dean pointed out, crossing his arms over his chest.

"And if you want access to my ass, you'll watch your tone." Sam countered, elbowing Dean in the stomach.

Dean watched as Sam back away to the kitchen table where the giant tub of ice and chilling beer sat.

"Bitch." Dean threw out after him.

"Jerk." Sam shot back with a grin.

Dean turned around and faced the others again to be greeted by looks of amusement.

"What?"

"Are you two always like that?"

"Pretty much."

Sam returned quickly and handed Dean a cold beer before snuggling back into Dean's side. He felt a lot better when he was tucked in next to Dean.

"That's your last one." Sam murmured.

"What? Why?" Dean frowned, ignoring the stifled laughs coming from the rest of the men.

"Because you wont met me drive your car, which means you can't be over the limit."

"I did let me drive my car, you nearly killed us."

"That truck came out of nowhere!"

"You killed a squirrel!"

"He jumped under the tyres!"

"Dean?"

Dean tensed instantly and Sam was startled when he saw the intense hatred flash across Dean's face before disappearing a second later. Dean spun them around, never letting go of Sam which caused him to stumble slightly.

A man and woman stood a little in front of him and by the way Dean was squeezing him so hard his ribs hurt, Sam would have bet his life they were Dean's parents. They looked to be slightly older then John, or maybe it was just the expressions on their faces. Dean's dad was built like a tank, broad shouldered and thick waisted.

He was six foot of muscle and Sam would the scowl on his face was permanent. Sam could see Dean got most of his looks from his mum. She had the same green eyes and dark blonde hair but her face was pinched tight like a weasel and her lips were pressed so tightly together they were just a white line.

"Mum. Dad." Dean acknowledged frostily, pulling Sam closer.

His mum sniffed and Sam felt way out of league. Looking more closely at Dean's mother he spotted a cross on a necklace around her neck and matching earrings. _Oh fuck me. _Sam had never felt more insignificant then he did at that moment.

"What are you doing here?" his mother hissed with such venom Sam nearly stepped back.

"This is my son's birthday party." Dean growled though clenched teeth.

"He doesn't need to see you like this."

"See me like what?"

"You know what I mean! Bringing this sickness into his life."

Sam could almost hear Dean's teeth grinding and he wanted to say something but he wasn't sure what.

"Dean is a good father."

"And who are you?" it was Dean's dad that spoke, making Sam jump but he refused to back down.

"I'm Sam. Dean's boyfriend."

"Don't you mean his whore?"

"Enough!" Dean roared, pushing Sam behind him slightly in order to protect him. "Say whatever you want about me, but leave Sam out of it."

Dean's mum looked about to say something else but snapped her mouth shut when Ben appeared. "Grandma! Grandpa!" he squealed, charging at them with the excitement only a child could manage.

Ben hugged both his grandparents in turn and Sam was glad for his arrival. Although the tension was still there, their was no more danger of Dean breaking his father's nose.

"Grandpa have you met Sam? He's awesome and he takes me to the park when daddy's at work. He's daddy's boyfriend. They share a bed like mummy and daddy used to!"

Dean's parents glared at them both with utter contempt and Sam felt a rush of hatred for these people be barely knew.

_No wonder Dean never speaks about his parents, I wouldn't either if they were mine. _Sam looked over at the wall clock and sighed inwardly. _Fantastic, only three more hours. _

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Sam lay awake in the early morning light that shone through the crack in the dark curtains Sam couldn't be bother closing. It was a typical cold morning and the cool air gave him goosebumps. He'd been awake for at least twenty minutes and he new he should have gotten up for school nearly an hour ago but he couldn't bring himself to move.

He was too busy participating in his favourite activity, Dean watching, to really care about missing school. It wasn't like he'd be missing anything if he didn't turn up, all they did lately was revise for exams. Normally Sam would go to school anyway but Dean had the day off for the first time in weeks and Sam wasn't about to let the opportunity pass him by.

Pushing himself up onto his elbow Sam looked down at Dean happily. He was asleep on his stomach, face burrowed in his pillows. Sam trailed a finger across the plains of Dean's broad back and watched the muscles twitch and shift under his gentle touch. The sheets had fallen down around Dean's waist and Sam could see the swell of Dean's ass.

Sam still felt giddy when he woke up next to Dean, especially naked. School felt like a whole different world compared to his life inside the house. Dean would be waking up soon, Dean's stomach was the perfect alarm clock and it woke him up growling at exactly nine-thirty every morning without fail. Sam decided to wake him up another way.

Dean had been stressed and highly strung ever since Ben's birthday party and the very unpleasant encounter with his dad. Sam finally understood why Dean didn't mention his parents, they were assholes. Getting a good idea Sam pushed himself onto his knees, swallowing a moan when his muscles stretched as he used them for the first time that morning.

Careful not the touch Dean he threw a leg over Dean so he was straddling him. Sam didn't put his full weight on Dean yet as he didn't want to wake him. He began to slowly massage Dean's shoulders, careful not to hurt him by using too much force. Dean groaned when Sam started rubbing tight circles at the base of his neck. Dean woke up slowly, disorientated for a moment as he wondered what the heavy weight on his back was.

"Uhhhh, fuck Sammy." Dean moaned in pleasure.

"Shhh." Sam murmured quietly and placed a kiss behind Dean's ear.

Now that Dean was awake Sam settled the rest of his weight on top of Dean. He started putting more force behind the massage, unknotting the tight muscles with unlimited patience. When Sam felt Dean completely relax underneath him, he peppered light kisses down the length of his neck, stopping just below his hairline.

He smirked when Dean's moans became much more sexual in nature and decided it was time to move his plan along. Starting at the base of Dean's spine, Sam used the flat of his tongue and dragged it up the length of Dean's spine. Dean let out a breathy moan and arched his back, the warm heat of Sam's tongue making his tongue tingle.

Sam smirked and ran the tip of his tongue over Dean's back in patterns, leaving behind a slick trail. Dean panted as Sam nipped at the tight skin of his shoulder and Dean felt his cock twitch and rise in interest. Dean shimmed down Dean's legs, taking the sheet with him.

He massaged the globes of Dean's ass roughly, allowing a finger to dip into the crack teasingly. Dean gasped and clenched his hands tightly, holding onto his pillow with a death grip. Sam saw the reaction and dipped his finger further in between the globes of Dean's ass.

"Oh fuck Sam!" Dean whimpered, the sensation of someone touching there was still new.

Sam smiled and pulled the ass cheeks apart, exposing Dean's small puckered hole. Dean felt his eyes roll back into his head when Sam blew warm air of his entrance. His cock was throbbing painfully and he could feel Sam's hard length pressed against his thigh.

Sam leaned down and pressed a kiss to the pink pucker, watching in fascination as the muscle tightened and released. Dean's reaction to his kiss was so violent he nearly threw Sam off the bed. Sam contemplated what to do next.

He knew what he wanted to do, but he wasn't sure how Dean would take it as it wasn't something they'd ever discussed before. Making up his mind he bent down once more and used the tip of tongue the lather the hole with tiny kittenish licks.

Dean swore loudly and saw starts when Sam went to work on licking him open. He could feel the warm, wet muscle worming its way inside him and making him quiver and shake. He couldn't believe what Sam was doing, something so dirty, something he had honestly never thought about doing.

"Fuck this is so unhygienic." Dean panted out the first semi-coherent thought he came up with.

Sam pulled away and laid with chin resting on Dean's ass. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked half serious, half teasing.

"No! Fuck don't you dare fucking stop Sam!" Dean begged, desperate for Sam to continue.

Sam chuckled and lowered his head to continue. He had to admit, this was probably the dirtiest, kinkiest thing he'd ever done. He was surprised at how much he enjoyed it having decided to do it for Dean's pleasure, he'd never expected to get anything from it.

"Lift up." Sam ordered, giving Dean's ass a quick slap.

Dean complied and pulled his knees under him so his ass was in the air and Sam had access to his cock which was dribbling pre-cum on the bed. Sam never stopped his probing tongue and reached around to fist Dean's heavy cock.

"Are you ready to cum?"

"Not yet. I want you in me."

"You sure?"

"Fuck yes! Sammy please!"

Sam was secretly thrilled that Dean wanted to bottom. After the first time they'd done it, Dean bottoming had been few and far between, both preferring Sam on the bottom. He pulled away and gathered Dean's pre-cum on his hand, using it as lube to slick his own pulsing cock.

Sitting un on his knees, Sam gripped Dean's hips tightly and took one more look at Dean's twitching hole and pushed in quickly. Den screamed, it felt like Sam was splitting him open. It really was one of the best feelings in the world. Each of Sam's thrusts sent him jerking forward and Sam hit his prostate on every snap of his hips.

Dean was well beyond words and all he could manage was a few grunts. Sam new Dean was about to cum, he knew the signs. Dean's whole body tensed and his hole tightened impossibly, making Sam gasp.

"Fuck Sam! So close!"

"Cum Dean, cum for me."

Sam felt Dean jerk and let out a choked scream as his orgasm racked through him before his body went limp. Sam cursed silently when Dean's hole relaxed around him and the friction he desperately needed disappeared.

"Dean. I need you to clench." Sam grunted.

Dean winced in discomfort as his nerve ending became hyper sensitive and his abused hole screamed in protest.

"I can't Sammy."

"Please Dean, I'm so close." Sam whimpered, the building but ultimate denial of his orgasm making his balls ache.

Dean closed his eyes and used every ounce of strength he had left to clench the muscles of his anus, causing Sam to curse and snap his hips frantically. He came violently, coating the inside of Dean in cum. He collapsed on top of Dean, their sweaty bodies sticking together.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" Dean asked finally.

"'I'd rather spend the day with you." Sam shrugged.

Dean smiled and bought Sam's face close to his, their noses and foreheads pressed together. "Me too."

"Lets go out to breakfast." Sam suggested, laughing when Dean's stomach growled in response.

"Sounds like a good idea."

"Dean?"

"Hmmm?"

"What's the story behind you and your parents?" Sam asked hesitantly.

Dean sighed and Sam feared he'd be told it wasn't any of his business.

"I've been a disappointment to my parents my whole life. On the rare occasions I went to school I spent most of my day smoking pot behind the gym. I used to be suspended for starting fights and at one particular low point I was arrested for stealing. So their disappointment was justified. I figured if I caused enough trouble no one would realise I'd never had a girlfriend, plus after my first suspension mum stopped dragging me to church. One night I got into a fight with my dad, a common occurrence and I spent the night at Lisa's. We had sex, she got pregnant and just like that I went from regular screw up to spectacular fuck up, a fact my dad never let me forget."

"But you married her, you raised your son. You did what you thought was the right thing."

"Until I couldn't do it anymore. The one thing my parents hate more then men who divorce their wives is homosexuals and I happen to be both."

Sam smiled sadly and kissed Dean's neck. "You are a fantastic father, Ben loves you, I love you. You're not the same screw up you were when you were a teenager. If your parents can't see past their own hate to see what a wonderful man you are, that's their loss."

They were engaged in a relatively innocent make-out session when Dean's mobile rang and made them both groan.

"Ignore it. They'll go away." Dean mumbled against Sam's lips, reluctant to break the kiss.

Dean was right, after the tenth ring the phone fell silent and they continued their make-out session enthusiastically. Dean ran his hands up and down Sam's back, kneading his ass as Sam rocked on top of him. Dean was playing with the short locks of hair at the base of Sam's neck when his phone rang again.

"Oh fuck it all." Dean growled, reaching over to the bedside table and snatching his phone. "What?"

Sam ignored the conversation and kept busy by kissing down Dean's chest, nipping at the skin of his stomach.

"Yeah I'll be there in twenty minutes."

Sam's head snapped up so fast it hurt his neck. "Excuse me?" he hissed, glaring at Dean.

"Pete called in sick, John needs me to fill in until one." Dean explained, stroking Sam's hair apologetically. "Sorry babe but I couldn't really say no. You're supposed to be in school right now, not sucking on my nipple."

"God, my dad is such a cock block." Sam sighed, sitting up straight. "Go on then. Have a shower and I'll make breakfast."

Dean laughed when Sam jumped off him in a tangle of arms and legs, tripping on the sheet. Sam flipped him off and stumbled into the kitchen. He quickly fried three eggs and put some bread in the toaster. When Dean came out of the bathroom he patted his stomach when it grumbled at the smell of food.

"Calm down boy."

"I wish you wouldn't do that." Sam sighed, placing the plate in front of Dean.

"Do what?" Dean mumbled around a mouthful of egg.

"Talk to your stomach. It's weird."

Dean snorted and continued shovelling food into his mouth, making Sam wrinkle his nose.

"Here, take this for the guys." Sam said, taking a cherry pie out of fridge.

"But….that's my pie." Dean stuttered, wide-eyed.

"I'll buy you another one."

"But….I want that one."

"Dean." Sam hissed warningly.

"Fine."

Dean pulled on his leather jacket and took the pie off Sam, sulking the entire time.

"Stop sulking Dean. I'll buy you another pie as well as an extra one that you can eat off me when you get home." Sam purred into Dean's ear.

Dean smirked and kissed Sam deeply. "Mmmm sex and pie, you know the way to my heart."

Sam laughed and pushed Dean towards the door, which was a lot harder then in sounded. When Dean was gone am turned and looked at the lounge room with a sigh. _What am I supposed to do now?_

Bitting his lip Sam decided the best thing to do was put on some pants, put on a DVD and eat the left over pizza in the fridge. Unfortunately his plans were stalled just as he slipped into a comfortable, ratty pair of jeans by someone knocking at the door. Cursing he pulled a singlet over his head and headed to the door. Sam froze when he saw Dean's dad standing on the front step. _ Awwww, fuck me. _

"I want to speak to my son."

"Ummm….sorry, what's your name?"

"Keith."

"Right. Well Keith, Dean is at work." Sam explained quickly, trying to keep his dislike of the man out of his voice.

Keith grunted and elbowed past Sam into the house, nearly knocking Sam over.

"Sure, come in." Sam mumbled venomously.

"I know you're lying. You're here which means Dean is here."

"I live here. Why don't you give me a message I can pass on?" Sam suggested, desperate to get this man out of his house.

"Dean needs to stay away from Ben."

"Ben is his son."

"Dean needs to keep his sick perversion away from Ben." Keith continued as though Sam hadn't spoken.

"Let me get this straight. You want Dean to stay away from his son because you're a bigoted asshole?"

"If he cares about that boy at all he'll stay away." Keith snarled.

"Dean loves that boy more then anything else in the world."

"I think he loves Ben a little too much."

"Excuse me?" Sam demanded, getting a sick feeling at what his was implying.

"I know how your kind feels about little boys and I refuse to let Ben suffer because Dean is a pervert."

Sam felt his inside boiling in anger and he had the insane urge to punch this horrible man in the face. "My kind? I think you're confusing gay and paedophile."

"Same thing in my book."

"Get the fuck out of this house!" Sam demanded, swallowing his anger as best he could.

"How dare you talk to me like that?"

"How dare you accuse Dean of molesting Ben! Get the fuck out!"

Keith started at him intently before opening the front door with such force it shook when he slammed it shut. Sam knew Keith wasn't finished causing trouble and he felt a twisting in his stomach at the thought.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Well I hope you enjoyed it. Please REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

Well here it is. Enjoy and Review!

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

The Gym was huge as only a private school could afford. Rows upon rows of white chairs took up the back end of the gym and a large stage had been erected at the front. Dean entered and took his seat next to John, pride swelling in his chest. Sam was graduating. His Sammy was finally graduating. Not only was he graduating but at the top of his class as well.

It made the past few weeks worth it. Weeks of nothing but late nights studying with little to no sleep which made Sam into the most highly strung little bitch. To be completely honest Dean had been getting a little tired of having heavy physics books thrown at him whenever he'd mentioned sex was a brilliant stress reliever.

"How's he handling it?" John asked him suddenly.

"Same way he handles anything stressful. Pretends he's fine but inside he's a nervous wreak."

Dean and John shared a laugh. They'd been getting along a lot better lately, Dean suspected it had something to do with the little chat Sam and John had had that Sam wouldn't tell him about.

"You know I've been dreading this day for years." John admitted.

"Why?"

"Sam's a adult, I know that. But him graduating just makes it official. He's not my little boy anymore. He's a man."

"I get it. Sometimes I look at Ben and I can't believe how big he is. Lisa told me he has a girlfriend, her name's Darcy. He's five for fucks sake!" Dean paused before continuing. "Do you know what scares me more than anything?"

"What?"

"I met Sam in a bar. I knew he was young but I didn't care. I took him home and I took something from him, something a person can only give once. I took that from him planning to just kick him out when I'd gotten what I wanted. I didn't know he was virgin, I didn't ask, I didn't care. One day Ben is going to be Sam's age. He's going to go to bars and clubs, he's going to drink alcohol with his friends and I am fucking terrified. I'm terrified he's going to meet someone like me. Someone who will use him like I used Sam."

"You love Sam." John pointed out.

"Yes I do. I love Sam with everything I am. But I didn't love the one night stands I bought home before Sam, none of the men in that bar felt anything for the one night stands they took home that night. What happened between Sam and I is one in a million. And the thought that someone, someday is going to break my little boy's heart makes me want to throw up." Dean blinked away tears and did his best to swallow the lump in his throat. It was hard to express the fears he'd kept bottled up.

"The futures we imagine for our children rarely come to pass. I always thought Sam would end up working at the garage with me, which we both know isn't ever going to happen. If you want to protect Ben, when he's old enough tell him truth. Don't sugar coat the world for him, because sooner or later reality will smack him in face."

"Thank you. And John? No matter how old Sam gets, he will always be your little boy."

They shared a smile and Dean was happy he'd finally found a way he and John could relate to each other. They were both fathers who were terrified that their children were growing up and leaving them behind. A soft music started playing and Dean turned to watch as the graduating class entered through the gym door. He saw Sam entire and felt a swell of pride in his chest so great it was second only to the day Ben was born. Sam smiled at him before he took his place at the podium to begin his speech. _That's my Sammy._

…

Sam woke with the feeling that he was forgetting something very important. Then it hit him. He was no longer a student. He'd made it. Twelve years of work towards one goal; graduating, and he'd done it. Rolling over he realised Dean's side of the bed was empty and he pouted, Dean waking up before him was strange.

Dean came into the bedroom holding a steaming cup of coffee and passed it to Sam without a word. Sam took it a sipped carefully, thankful of the caffeine rushing through his system.

"I was so proud of you yesterday." Dean told him, leaning over the bed and kissing Sam, tasting coffee on his lips.

Sam smiled at him, the thought of making Dean proud gave him a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach. There was a moment of silence where they just enjoyed each others company before a thought hit Sam and he froze.

"I don't have to go to school today. I never have to go to school again." Sam said almost breathlessly.

Dean chuckled and messed up Sam's hair affectionately. "Is that a good thing?"

"Of course! It just feels like a really big thing. You know?"

"It is a big thing. The last twelve years of your life have revolved around school. Now that's over."

"Yeah but doesn't it feel like a big deal for us? I'm no longer your underage high school boyfriend." Sam explained, taking hold of Dean's hand and holding it tightly. "I'm just your boyfriend."

"You know what? You're right. I think you might be getting a bit too old for me." Dean teased, laughing at Sam's indignant snort.

"I'll be eighteen in two weeks, soon no one will be able to hurt us."

Dean frowned and smoothed the line of Sam's jaw line with a thumb. "You're thinking about my dad aren't you?"

"I can't help it Dean. I'm still underage, he knows that. All it would take is one phone call to the cops. One phone call and we would lose everything we've working so hard for."

Dean shushed him and kissed the tip of his nose, cupping his cheek. "That wont happen Sam. To call the cops my dad would have to admit that his son is gay, and that's something he'll never do."

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Sam had been out of school for nearly two weeks before he got used to waking up every morning and not putting on his school uniform. It was weird at first, not having anything to do with his day and then it got lonely because although he'd finished school that meant he was home alone all day while Dean worked. So in between looking for a job, Sam had decided to get a hobby.

It took him awhile to get it right but eventually he found something he really enjoyed doing. He started to bake. Dean took the piss out of him at first, calling him a little house wife but he shut up when Sam started baking pies.

Cherry pies, strawberry, blueberry, apple, the fridge was full of them and Dean couldn't eat them quick enough. Ben came over more often as well, now that Sam could watch him while Dean worked. Over all they became more of a couple, both contributing more equally to the house, a fact that made Sam happy.

They decided to have a nap after dropping Ben back at home with Lisa. They were exhausted after having Ben for the week. Sam had a black eye and split lip from a stray football Dean had kicked at him. It bounced of Sam's face and smacked Ben, causing a gash above his eyebrow which in turn caused a frantic rush to the emergency room for stiches which Ben thought was absolutely fantastic while Sam sat with a packet of frozen peas pressed against his face.

The swelling had gone down but his face still ached and judging by the dirty looks Dean got when they had gone shopping together after dropping Ben off, he looked like a domestic abuse victim. They both fell asleep instantly, Sam with Dean's head on his chest.

Sam woke slowly and it took him a moment to realise he was naked and the heavy weight on top of him was Dean. He couldn't move his hands apart and after bringing them down to his face and with a whine he saw they were handcuffed together.

They never had sex when Ben was in the house which meant Sam was shaking with desire before Dean had laid a finger on him. Dean leaned down and grazed his thumb across Sam's fat bottom lip, making sure not to touch the sore cut.

"Keep your hands above your head." Dean ordered, guiding Sam's arms back up. "Don't move."

Sam nodded, too breathless from Dean's body pressed against his to talk. They never took their eyes off each other, everything was silent, nothing needed to be said out loud. Dean used his knuckled to stroke Sam's jaw line, down his neck and along his collar bone, goosebumps rising wherever he went.

Sam sighed as his skin heated and he shivered in pleasure at Dean's gentle touch. He wasn't entirely sure why but the weight hanging in the atmosphere was new, Sam couldn't help but feeling that what they were doing was new, different. Dean was gentle, all soft strokes and loving whispers.

Reaching where Sam couldn't see, Dean pulled out the Watermelon scented candle Sam had forgotten they still had tucked away somewhere, completely forgotten about. Dean looked at Sam with a question in his eyes and Sam answered with a nod, making Dean's eyes light up.

He lit the candle and allowed it to burn for a minute so the melted wax began to pool. Sam saw Dean hover the candle over his stomach and realised how much trust this involved. Dean could hurt him if he really wanted to, if he got a little carried away.

He felt his heart beat faster and got a funny feeling in his stomach like he always did when they tried something new. He was excited, scared and happy all at the same time, it made his skin tingle and his muscles tense.

He wasn't hard, neither was Dean. It wasn't about that, getting off wasn't important at the moment. This was about exploring each other, their boundaries and most of all, it was about trust. Sam trusted Dean not to take advantage of his vulnerability and Dean trusted Sam to tell him to stop if it became too much.

They locked eyes for one last reassurance before Dean tipped the candle and a hot blob of red wax hit Sam's stomach. Sam tensed immediately and sucked in a breath as he waited for the pain to start. None came, just a warm burn that should have hurt but didn't, it didn't feel good either.

Sam wasn't sure if it was pleasure or pain, but he liked it. He allowed himself to relax and Dean tipped another drop onto his stomach. Another followed, and another, and another. He moved the wax to Sam's chest and collar bone, then down to his thighs, giving his cock a wide berth. They were both to fond of Sam's cock to put anything even remotely damaging near it.

Dean watched Sam close his eyes and his breathing regain a soothing rhythm, only a slight shake in his breath signified he was enjoying himself. Each drop of wax made Sam's breath hitch slightly and his muscles shift under his skin.

Eventually Dean ran out of wax and the candle burned itself out. Dean looked at Sam's body with a small twist of guilt. Sam was covered in wax, the colour contrasting perfectly with his beautiful skin but he couldn't help but think he'd gotten a little carried away. He couldn't help himself, Sam lying submissive and totally trusting was a heady mixture of control and power that made Dean's head spin and his heart pound.

_How the fuck am I meant to get this off him?_ Dean frowned, annoyed at his own lack of planning.

He reached for the box the candle had came in, hoping to find instructions and tipped the box upside down. A tiny clear spatula shape of plastic fell out and Dean smiled triumphantly.

Sam was still in his own little world of pain and pleasure that clouded his head and blocked any outside thoughts. A strangle moan erupted from his throat when Dean picked off the first blob of hard wax. Dean noticed the skin underneath was a different colour, as though Sam had gotten sunburnt. He placed a soft kiss to the tender skin which cause Sam to hiss and buck wildly. Dean pulled back surprised, afraid he'd hurt Sam.

"Does it hurt?"

"I don't know." Sam whimpered, all he knew was that he didn't want Dean to stop.

Dean must have seen it in his eyes because he didn't stop, he scratched over the small patch of pink skin on Sam's hip. Dean went to work picking and pealing the wax, a job that took him nearly an hour. By the time he was finished Sam was gripping the sheets above his head, thrashing and wailing.

Tears streamed down his cheeks from the overflow of emotions and sensations. Pleasure turned to pain and back again until Sam didn't know what was up and what was down. He could feel everything, the course shifting of the sheet against his skin, the cold metal of the handcuffs digging into the tender flesh of his wrists, the burning heat of Dean's lips on raw skin. It was everywhere, it all smashed into him and it was too much.

When Dean picked the last piece off he reached up and unlocked the handcuffs so Sam could have free movement again. Except he didn't move. He looked at Dean with his huge brown eyes, red and puffy, tears still coursing over his cheeks.

"Sammy?" Dean whispered, stroking Sam's hair.

It was only then Sam moved, he curled into Dean's side and cried. He cried because he felt open and raw, he cried because he'd given Dean complete and utter trust and Dean hadn't abused it, and he cried because Dean understood.

He didn't ask him what was wrong or look at him like he was stupid, he simply held him tightly and rocked gently, pressing soft kisses to the top of his head. They stayed like that for hours until Sam cried himself dry and fell asleep exhausted, still tucked against Dean's side.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Sam laughed and blew out the candles on his cake. The party was a small one. His dad, hid grandparents from his dad's side, Alex, and of course, Dean. Birthday's had never really been that important to him but this one was. He was eighteen, an adult and legally old enough to fuck who ever he wanted. Dean was behind him and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Happy birthday Sammy."

Sam smiled and placed a soft kiss on the lips that were hovering near his cheek. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his grandparents look away. They still weren't used to seeing them together and his grandmother nearly had a heart attack when she found out they were living together. But Sam chose to ignored them, it was his birthday and if he wanted to spend it with his boyfriends lips pressed against his own he would.

He decided to open his presents before eating any cake and pulled Alex's closer towards him. Ripping off the paper he laughed when he uncovered a bottle of tequila, six limes and a packet of salt.

"Awesome Alex! I've always wanted to try body shots."

"Thought you might like it." Alex winked at Dean, who was also looking quite excited about the prospect.

"What's a body shot?" John asked suddenly, looking confused.

Before Sam could answer Alex cut him off. "A body shot needs two people, one who will take the shot of liquor while the other person holds a wedge of lime in his mouth. The person taking the shot then licks a body part of the person holding the lime, sprinkles salt on that body part, and then licks the salt off. The person then drinks the alcohol and then takes the lime wedge out of the person's mouth using only his mouth."

Sam couldn't believe Alex had just said that and stared at him dumbstruck.

"Why do I even ask?" John mumbled to himself, rubbing a hand over his face.

"I once had a boyfriend you did body shots off my ass, that was good, I recommend it."

"Thank you Alex for sharing that with us." Sam hissed through clenched teeth.

Sam's grandparents looked mildly ill and Sam felt a surge of embarrassment. He sunk back into his chair, seeking the comfort of Dean's body warmth.

"Why don't you open another present Sammy?"

Sam followed Dean's suggestion and proceeded to open the rest of his presents. He received a rather ugly sweater from his grandparents which he put on straight away as a way to apologise for Alex. Next was John's present, a new touch phone, the one he'd wanted for ages.

"Thanks dad! I love it!" Sam exclaimed, giving John a tight hug, which John returned.

Dean pulled Sam's present out of pocket but didn't give it to him yet.

"Sam there's something I need to tell you first."

Dean sat in the chair next to Sam and shuffled closer.

"Ok."

"I know you applied for Stanford, and I know you were accepted."

Sam's eyes widened in shock and panic. "I was never going to go Dean! I swear! I don't even know why I applied, I just wanted to see if I was good enough. I never thought I'd be accepted."

"Sam it's ok. Just listen to me."

Sam nodded quickly, fearful that Dean would be angry. He hadn't meant to go behind Dean's back, he just needed to know if was smart enough.

"I was going to just ignore it, I knew you weren't going to go but then I talked to your dad and I realised I couldn't. Sam this is your dream, you've wanted to study law at Stanford since you were a kid. This is what you've worked so hard for Sam, I can't let you throw that away."

"Dean…"

"Shhh. Here, open it."

Dean passed Sam an envelope and Sam opened it with trembling fingers. What was Dean saying? Was he going to leave him? Pack him off the university because he didn't want him anymore?

"Oh."

Inside the envelope was a picture house. It was a lovely house, Sam could see it had character, had history. It looked more like a cottage then anything else. It was beautiful but Sam was confused.

"It's a picture of a house." Sam pointed out, feeling stupid that he didn't understand.

"It's a picture of our house. Our new home…..if you want it."

"I….I don't understand."

"That house is a twenty minute drive from Stanford University. I bought it."

"Holy shit." Alex whispered.

Sam had to agree. This had to be a dream, a really fantastic dream.

"You bought me house so I could go to University?"

"I bought us a house. So you can get the dream job you always wanted and we can start our lives together."

"But, what about Ben? What about your job?" Sam stuttered.

Every part of his being just wanted to be happy, wanted to scream and jump up an down, to pull Dean in for a kiss. But he couldn't stop thinking of all the things Dean would be giving up for him. Uprooting his entire life to give Sam what he wanted.

And how Sam wanted it, he'd wanted it from the moment he'd gotten his acceptance letter but he'd pushed it down. It had hurt to shove the letter away, to shove eight years of hopes and dreams far into the back of his mind. And here Dean was, offering it to him. All he had to do was take it, but he wasn't that selfish.

"Your dad pulled some strings, I've got a job at a garage not far from the house if I want it. And California's not that far, I'll still Ben, just not as often." Dean explained, taking Sam's hands in his own.

Sam didn't even know hw was crying until Dean wiped his tears away. He was overwhelmed, he'd never thought he'd have someone who loved him as much as Dean did, someone willing to move across states for him. Love, excitement and happiness were battling away inside him and he could barely breathe.

"I don't now what to say." Sam managed to choke out.

"Say yes."

Dean cupped Sam's face with a calloused hand and rubbed soothing circles on his tear stained cheek. They had been so much closer since the incident with the wax play. They saw each other as no one else did and as Sam looked into Dean's eyes he knew Dean wanted this as much as he did.

Dean wanted him to be happy, wanted him to be everything he could be. There was no resentment at having to leave his son, he wasn't doing it out of a sense of guilt for holding Sam back, he wanted them to have the life they'd always dreamed of. A life they'd never have if Sam spent the rest of his life wishing he could have gone to Stanford.

"Yes."

Dean laughed, which made Sam laugh and they sat there laughing like idiots.

"I actually thought you were gonna say no for a second."

"Never."

They kissed deeply and Sam groaned when Dean grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him forward. They kissed until neither could go any longer without breathing and pulled away, resting their foreheads and noses together.

Sam winced slightly when Dean brushed a finger against black eyes. It didn't seem to want to go away and had now turned a nice shade of purple. John had nearly blown a blood vessel when he'd seen it and had Dean pinned to the wall before Sam could explain.

"I love you, so much." Sam whispered, rubbing their noses together.

"I love you too."

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Sam sighed and plonked himself down on the couch, moaning as the soft cushions embraced his tired, over excited body. He was glad to be home. As much as he enjoyed seeing his family and Alex, after Dean had told him about the house all he wanted to do was go home and be alone with Dean.

Dean who was giving him everything he'd ever wanted but never dared to ask for. Ever since it had become clear that he and Dean were serious, Sam had known deep down he'd have to choose, Dean or Stanford. It had seemed impossible that he could have it all, the man he loved and the University of his dreams.

Dean stumbled though the door carrying Sam's presents, or at least trying to but the limes kept trying to escape. Sam rushed over and relieved Dean of his burden before he dropped the bottle and ruined Sam's plans for the night. He placed the bottle on the coffee table with the salt and limes. Dean threw his jacket over the couch and kicked his shoes off with a happy sigh. Sam had the urge to look at his new phone again and pulled it out of pocket, the thing he was most excited about was that he now had a phone with a working camera.

"Hey Dean?"

Dean hummed in response to show he was listening and opened the fridge to grab a beer he'd been desperate for all night. He had a unwritten rule not to drink any kind of alcohol around John when Sam was there because he had a habit of stealing Dean's drinks.

"You know the best thing about my new phone?"

"Unlike your old one this one's not held together by stick tape?"

Sam snorted and watched Dean take a mouthful of beer.

"Well yes. But that's not what I was talking about."

"Well enlighten me Sammy."

"I can send you naked pictures while you're at work."

Dean laughed and took Sam by the hand, pulling him down to the couch.

"And I can send you naughty pictures while your at University." Dean pointed out, dragging his fingers through Sam's hair and massaging his scalp.

"I still can't believe you bought a house so I can go to University."

"I did it for us."

Sam didn't respond, instead he rested his head on Dean shoulder and looking around the room it hit him how much he was going to miss this place. Dean noticed his slight frown and smoothed the lines away with his thumb, pulling Sam closer to him and they cuddle quietly for a minute before Dean spoke.

"Are you regretting agreeing to move?" he asked softly, pushing a stray piece of hair out of Sam's face.

"No! Of course not. I was just thinking how much I'll miss this house. There are so many memories here."

"You're right. The good and the bad."

Sam hummed and shifted his head down to Dean's chest so he could listen to his heartbeat. Dean was still twisting his fingers through Sam's hair and it made his scalp tingle pleasantly.

"I still can't believe you came home with me that night you know." Dean chuckled into Sam's hair.

"Neither can I. I spent so many nights at that bar watching strangers go home with each other, baffled by how stupid of desperate someone had to be to risk their safety like that."

"Which were you?"

"Desperate." Sam teased.

"Hey! I'm a catch!"

"I was so scared when you bought me back here."

"I remember. You got really jittery whenever I went out of your sight as though I was going to attack from behind. I kept expecting you to bolt for the door like a frightened rabbit." Dean laughed, remembering how timid and shy Sam had been.

"I thought about it." Sam admitted.

"I'm glad you didn't."

"Me too."

Sam pressed their foreheads together, stomach twisting in nervous knots as they invaded each other's space. Sam was amazed that being in close contact with Dean after so long together could still make his skin tingle. Dean twisted his head slightly so their noses weren't crushed together and Sam spotted the bottle of Tequila out of the corner of his eye.

"Let's do some body shots."

Dean's eyes widened and Sam could see a spark of excitement pass through them.

"Hell yeah! I've wanted to try body shots ever since I found out what they were."

"Alright then, lets do this."

Sam jumped up in excitement and nearly head butted Dean in his hurry to get up. Dean laughed as he watched Sam rush into the kitchen for a knife to cut the limes while Dean opened the bottle. Sam sat back down next to Dean and started cutting the limes quickly, swearing violently when citrus juice got into a small cut on his finger and made it burn.

"Fuck me." he muttered hatefully, sticking the burning cut into his mouth.

"Planning on it." Dean murmured as he took the knife off Sam and continued cutting.

Sam snorted which turned into a hiss when the lime juice continued to burn.

"Alright! Let's do this!"

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Hope you liked it. Just a few more chapters and then we're done. PLEASE REVIEW.


	10. Chapter 10

Here it is, hope you enjoy it.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Sam sat with his legs crossed underneath him on the couch facing Dean. Dean copied his movements with a smile.

"I want to go first."

Sam licked Dean's wrist and sprinkled a small amount of salt over the damp area.

"You're going to have to just swallow from the bottle. I don't have any shot glasses." Dean said before he placed the slice of lime in his mouth with a grimace as the sour juice filled his mouth.

Sam grabbed the bottle neck and took a long swallow, gasping when the tequila burnt his throat and made his eyes water. Quickly he licked the salt off Dean's wrist and kissed Dean deeply, opening his mouth to allow the lime juice to flood his mouth. Pulling away he realised that once the tequila settled it actually tasted really nice. Dean spat out the lime wedge and smiled in return to Sam's goofy grin.

"How was it? Like you imagined?"

"I wanna try again."

Dean just laughed and popped another lime wedge in his mouth. Sam was ready this time and the liquor went down a lot smoother. As he licked the salt off Dean's wrist again he realised how much potential this had to be sexy beyond belief. This time when they kissed Dean transferred the lime into Sam's open mouth, making him giggle.

"Your turn!" Sam announced, handing Dean the bottle.

Dean held the bottle at arms length and attached his lips to the curve of Sam's neck, suckling softly at the milky skin. Sam moaned around the lime wedge in his mouth. Dean pulled away, smirking to himself when Sam whined at the loss.

He sprinkled a generous amount of salt on Sam's neck and took a long swallow of liquor, holding it down a lot better than Sam. He licked the salt off, nipping and biting at the skin before attacking Sam's mouth roughly. Sam moaned and tackled Dean to the couch, causing Dean to nearly spill the tequila. Sam straddled him and returned the kiss greedily as he grinded their hips together.

With efficient fingers Sam undid Dean's shirt buttons, marvelling at each new patch of skin that was being revealed. Sam had been dying to tear off Dean's clothes since he'd seen him in it. Normally Dean stuck to plain shirts and jeans but for Sam's birthday party he had gone all out. A perfect fitting dark blue collared shirt and black suit pants all served to make Dean look absolutely irresistible.

Dean worked Sam's shirt open, growling impatiently when the small buttons refused to cooperate. Sam pulled away panting, knowing they had to stop before things went too far.

They'd tried having sex on the couch once and once was enough. Dean had rolled off the couch and smashed his face on the coffee table while Sam had pulled a muscle in his leg, giving him a limp for days.

"Wait Dean!"

"No! No waiting. Come here." Dean pouted, trying in vain to pull Sam back down.

Sam struggled away and stumbled off the couch, snatching up the bottle Dean had left on the coffee table. Sam momentarily lost his train of thought when he took in the sight Dean made.

He was reclining on the couch with his shirt hanging open and well defined chest on display. Somewhere along the way Dean had managed to get his belt unbuckled without Sam noticing. _Sneaky bastard. _

"Come back Sammy."

Sam smiled teasingly and unbuckled his pants with his free hand, allowing them to hang open so Dean could see he wasn't wearing boxers.

"Do you want me Dean?"

Dean watched, practically drooling when Sam tilted his hips and Dean could see the dark patch of hair that lead to his cock. Sam chugged the tequila and Dean watched in fascination as some escaped and trickled down his neck and chest.

"Fuck yes." Dean whispered, brain shutting down due to the fact the blood in his body was pooling in his cock. "Fuck Sammy. You are the picture of debauchery."

"When did you start using such big words?" Sam teased.

The tequila was well and truly making its way through his system. He felt light headed and invincible and all he wanted at that moment was for Dean to take him.

"Shut up bitch."

"Make me." Sam taunted, biting his bottom lip in a way he knew from experience made Dean crazy.

Dean growled and pounced off the couch in Sam's direction. Sam squealed and dashed to the bedroom before Dean caught him and took him against the nearest wall, which would effectively ruin his plans. With quite and bit of pleading and promising he managed to get Dean to lie down on the bed without spilling anything.

"Strip."

Dean hesitated for a second before obeying, stripping off his shirt and pants, watching as Sam did the same. Sam was careful not to get any drunker as he knew from experience that Dean would refuse to fuck him if he was too drunk.

"Roll over."

When Dean obeyed for a second time, Sam moved over to the bed and straddled him, sitting on the back of his thighs. Sam was already hard and the tip of his cock pressed into the split of Dean's ass, causing Dean to tense up.

"Sam I don't wan to tonight."

"Sorry Dean. That was an accident." Sam assured him, rubbing along the curve of his spine soothingly.

When Dean relaxed again Sam got on with his plan. He lifted the bottle up and let a small trickle of tequila land on Dean's back.

"Holy shit!" Dean swore in shock when the cold liquid hit his skin.

Sam watched fascinated as the liquor ran down Dean's spine and pooled at the curve of his ass. Sam sucked the little pool of liquid with obscene slurping noises that went straight to Dean's cock. Sam licked a wet stripe up Dean's spine and put the bottle on the bedside table with a loud clank. As soon as he did Dean flipped then over and pinned Sam to the bed.

"You're being a right little cock tease Sammy." Dean growled, crushing their bodies together and made sure Sam's weeping cock was trapped between them.

Dean never took his eyes off Sam and grabbed the bottle back off the table. He was shocked to see how little was left and swallowed half of the remaining liquor which was barely a mouthful.

"You're turning into a right little alcoholic Sam."

Sam laughed and bucked up against Dean, willing him to do something other then talk.

"You drank a whole fucking bottle of tequila."

Sam ignored him and wiggled himself so Dean's thigh was between his legs and started to rut against it, desperate to cum. The alcohol was hitting him hard and by that point the didn't care whether or not they fucked as long as he came. Dean swore but didn't stop him. Dean felt sixteen again as he and Sam rutted against each other like horny teenagers.

The alcohol was burning through their systems and their heads were swimming in a fog of desire and lust as they grinded against each other. Sam felt his orgasm building and all he could do was latch on the Dean's shoulders. His hands slipped as Dean's sweat made it hard for him to keep a grip and he left red finger nail marks in his desperate attempt to hold on.

They came at the same time and Sam swore his vision went black for a second as his released washed over him. Dean collapsed panting into Sam's neck, their bodies sticking together with cum and sweat. They were still panting against each other when they were startled back to reality by a loud knocking on the front door.

"What the fuck?" Dean groaned, pushing himself up and ignoring the shake in his muscles.

"I'll get it." Sam muttered as the banging continued.

"It's ok babe. I'll get it."

"I like it when you call me babe." Sam murmured as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

Dean smiled and kissed his forehead, practically falling out of bed Dean stumbled into a pair of dirty tracksuit pants.

"Dean!"

Sam's eyes snapped open and he looked at Dean in horror, exhaustion fleeing his body.

"Holy shit! It's my dad!"

"Dean! Open this fucking door!"

Sam swore and pulled on his own pants with a grunt. "What the fuck is he doing here at one in the fucking morning?"

"I don't know Sam! You've met him, exactly how stable did he seem to you?" Dean hissed, heading to the front door.

Sam followed him with a growing sense for dread as his stomach twisted into knots. Dean may not see his dad as a threat but Sam did. Keith was dangerous. Intelligent and bigoted was a very bad combination and whatever Keith's reason for showing up at their door at one o'clock in the morning, Sam knew it wasn't good and he wished he wasn't quite so drunk. Dean opened the door and before he had the chance to question Keith about his appearance, Keith pushed his way inside with such force Dean stumbled back.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Dean demanded.

"How could you! I saw what you did!" Keith screamed and Sam could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Ben's stiches! You sick fuck! How could you hit your own son? What happened huh? You try to crawl into his bed and he refused you so you knock him around a bit?"

"How dare you! I have never touched Ben inappropriately! And I have never hit him!" Dean roared, taking a step towards Keith.

Sam was afraid for a moment that Dean was going to take a swing at Keith. Sam had never seen him this angry before and he pulled Dean back in case he did something stupid. His movement drew Keith's attention to him and his eyes narrowed in on Sam's black eye and split lip.

"You smacking your whore around now as well?" Keith sneered.

"What makes you think Sam's my whore? Maybe I'm his. How does that feel dad? Knowing I like to suck cock? And I don't just like it, I love it. I love having his thick, hard cock pounding away inside me." Dean was baiting Keith and judging from the vein Sam could see pulsing in Keith's neck, it was working.

"You disgust me." Keith spat.

"Do you know what I used to do as a boy when you and mum left me at home while you went to church? I would call Jarred, you remember Jarred right? You treated him more like a son then you ever treated me."

"He was a good boy. I always knew there was something….off about you. But Jarred, he was the son I wished you would be."

"We used to fuck in your bed."

Keith stumbled back, eyes wide with disbelief and nostrils flaring in hatred. "You're lying!"

"No I'm really not. I would fuck him while you and mum were in the next the room. I had cover his mouth because he was screamer. He would beg me for it, I'd stretch him wide open and then fuck him until he came screaming my name." Dean taunted, enjoying the look of horror plastered on his dad's face. "Sometimes, I would stick a butt plug up his ass to keep my cum inside and make him wear it while we had our family dinners."

Keith looked like he was going to be sick and when Sam saw the muscles in his arm tense, he knew what was going to happen. Before he could warn Dean, Keith lashed out and the punch landed on Dean's jaw, knocking him to the floor.

Sam saw red as the blood rushed through his ears at the sight of Dean hurt. By the time his brain caught up with his body, Dean was pulling him off Keith and Sam noticed his knuckles were covered in blood.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Sam sat in the cold cell with his knees hiked up to chest in an attempt to warm himself. His face was aching and it was covered in blood, most of it his own. Keith had managed to get a good swing at his nose and Sam had nearly had a heart attack when blood started gushing out but according to the police medic that was normal for a nose injury.

At some point during the fight Dean's neighbours had called the police and Sam found himself being handcuffed and arrested for assault. Two police officers who's names Sam couldn't remember had decided it was best to put him in a cell for few hours until he sobered up.

He had been there for what felt like days but in reality couldn't have been more then three hours, he had drunk enough tequila to knock a horse unconscious but it was amazing how quickly being arrested slapped someone back to sobriety. Sam shivered again as the cold air of the cell brushed against his naked chest.

He was still only wearing pants as the officers hadn't given him the option of putting something a bit warmer on. He blinked away the tears that were threatening to fall. He felt humiliated, scared and exhausted. Sam couldn't understand how such a perfect night had gone to shit so quickly and once more he felt a burning hatred for Keith.

The door to his cell opened and Sam forced himself to calm down. He spent most of his time telling people he was mature enough to make his own choices and he would take the consequences. He was not going to humiliate himself further by acting like a scared child.

"You sober enough to talk?"

"I wasn't that drunk in the first place."

The cop stared at him with barely concealed irritation and Sam forced himself to remember this man had probably been dealing with assholes all night, he didn't need to add to it.

"Sorry, I default to smartass when I'm nervous."

The cop nodded and sat down on the bench opposite Sam with a sigh.

"So, lets start at the beginning. What were you doing at Mr Butler's?"

"Dean is my boyfriend, we've been together for nearly eight months. We live together."

"Mr Butler is older then you isn't he?"

Sam bristled and thanked every god he knew the name of that this wasn't happening before his eighteenth birthday.

"Yes he is but I'm eighteen so it's perfectly legal."

"Not if you engaged in a sexual relationship before you turned eighteen." the cop pointed out.

"Well then isn't it a good thing we didn't."

"You two were together for eight months and never had sex? Never even kissed? I find that very hard to believe Mr Winchester."

"Can you prove otherwise?"

"No."

"Then there is no need for us to be having this discussion."

Sam's jaw set into a hard line and when their eyes met, he refused to be the one to look away first.

"What happened tonight Mr Winchester ?"

"Dean and I were getting ready for bed when someone started banging on the door. It was Dean's dad. Dean let him in and Keith started accusing Dean of hitting his son; Ben."

"Did Mr Butler ever hit his son?" the cop cut in and making Sam scowl.

"Never. Ben spends every other weekend at our place and I've never even heard Dean raise his voice to Ben."

"I have records here that show us that Ben Butler was admitted to hospital and needed six stiches above his eyebrow. Care to explain?"

"We were playing football. Dean kicked the ball to me, I missed. It bounced off me and hit Ben."

"Continue."

Sam grinded his teeth at being ordered to do anything by the idiot sitting across from him but he knew there was nothing he could do. This was just a regular irritating asshole, it was cop and could make Dean and Sam's lives very unpleasant.

"Dean's dad started saying horrible things about Dean touching Ben. Keith thinks that Dean been gay means he's also a paedophile. Dean got angry and starting winding Keith up. Keith threw the first punch and when Dean hit the floor I lost it. I remember Dean trying to pull me off Keith and then you guys arrived. What's going to happen to me?"

"It's your first offence, you have no history of violence so more than likely a fine with some community service thrown in."

Sam sighed and felt a weight being lifted off his shoulders. With any luck that meant he wouldn't lose his scholarship.

"After speaking to you and Mr Butler we have decided that the sexual and physical abuse accusation against Dean Butler have no grounding and there will not be a full investigation. And Mr Winchester? I strongly suggest you get out while you still can."

"Excuse me?" Sam demanded, he didn't like the way that sounded.

"You're young, you have your life ahead of you. Don't allow the bad choices of Mr Butler to drag you down."

"I'm sorry, I'm still not clear on what you're telling me."

"I'm sure Mr Butler has filled your head full of lies about how being a homosexual is normal and made you do horrible things to please him but you have a choice Mr Winchester."

"Are fucking kidding me?" Sam hissed incredulous. _How do these nut jobs always find me? _

"There is no need to swear Mr Winchester. I know this is confusing for you."

"The only thing that is confusing for me is how the fuck you became a police officer."

"I'm only trying to guide you in the right direction."

"The only direction I want you to guide me in to the exit." Sam snarled.

"We're aren't finished here Mr Winchester."

"Yes we are. I've had the worst last four hours of life and I am not in the mood to pretend to give a shit about you think. So book me, charge me and release me, or leave me the fuck alone."

The cop stared at him for a moment before sighing and opening the door to the cell and gesturing for Sam to exit. "You need to sign a few papers and then you're free to go."

Sam was guided to the front desk he'd past on his way in and began to exhausting task of signing everything and confirming the date of his court appearance.

"Sammy?"

Sam spun around, relived to hear Dean's voice. Dean stood up from what looked to be an extremely uncomfortable chair and pulled Sam into a rough hug.

"How long have you been here?" Sam asked, happy but shocked by Dean's presence.

"Since you were arrested."

"You've been here three hours?"

Dean nodded and grazed his thumb across Sam's split lip which had begun to swell from one of Keith better placed punches.

"What were you thinking Sammy?"

"He hurt you. I'll never let anyone hurt you."

Sam felt his eyes burning as the unwanted tears returned. He was so close to having a complete breakdown but he pushed it down stubbornly.

"I wanna go home Dean." Sam pleaded as he started to shiver again.

Dean noticed and shrugged off his own jacket and wrapping it around Sam's shoulders. Sam smiled in thanks and rested his head on Dean's shoulder.

"I'll take you home babe." Dean promised.

They were walking out when Sam felt a hand on his arm and turned to see the cop who was really starting to piss Sam right off.

"Remember Sam. You have a choice."

"I made my choice a long time ago. I chose Dean then and I choose him now."

He walked out without looking back and Dean was forced to move with him.

"What was that about?"

"I'll tell you later."

By the time they reached the car Dean was supporting most of Sam's body weight as exhaustion crashed through his body. Dean practically lifted Sam into the car and the last thing Sam remembered before falling asleep was Dean buckling his seatbelt and the warmth of Dean's lips on his.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Sam awoke slowly, wrapped in his blanket like a cocoon and he could feel Dean's finger playing with his hair.

"You need a hair cut." Dean whispered when he realised Sam was awake.

"I'll keep that in mind. How long have I been asleep?" Sam asked, murmuring into Dean's neck.

"Nearly twelve hours."

"Shit." Sam muttered as he struggled to untangle his hands from the blanket and pulled Dean closer.

They kisses slowly, their tongues tangling together sensually. Normally their would be a battle for dominance, but not this time. Sam needed Dean to take control, needed to feel protected and wanted. Dean was doing a prefect job of making him forget his arrest and Sam loved him so much for that it made his kin tingle.

"Are you alright?" Dean asked as they pulled away for breath.

"I'm fine, even better if you keep kissing me."

Dean laughed and nipped at Sam's bottom lip playfully.

"I can think of something even better my mouth could be doing."

Sam's breathing hitched and by the time he could think coherently again, Dean had already pulled his boxers down to his thighs.

"Dean you don't have to." Sam said, knowing Dean wasn't really fond of giving blow jobs. He'd do it but he didn't enjoy it like Sam did.

"Let me do this for you Sammy."

Sam lifted Dean's head up so their eyes met and as he looked into Dean's eyes Sam saw what he needed. Dean needed this as much as he did. Sam needed to feel protected and safe while Dean needed to feel like he was capable of protecting him.

"Ok." Sam whispered afraid to speak too loud in case it ruined the moment.

Dean wrapped a hand around Sam's soft penis and begun to slowly stroke it to full hardness. Sam sighed and leaned back against his pillow, closing his eyes and focusing completely on the feeling of Dean touching him. Dean was concentrating more then he normally did, trying his best to make it feel good for Sam.

Sam's cock had grown to its full size and Dean marvelled at the feel and weight of it in his hands, wondering how something could feel so similar and yet completely different from his own. Rock hardness surrounded by silky soft skin. Sam was making small whimpering noises and his hips were bucking slightly up into Dean's hand. The mushroom head had turned a lovely shade of red and pre cum was gathering at the slit. Dean leant down and covered the mushroom head with his mouth , suckling on the tip like Sam would do to him.

The cock pushing against the back of his throat made him want to gag, he couldn't deep throat like Sam could. Sam was grunting and whining as Dean slipped his cock further and further down his throat. Sam was going to last much longer. His cock was surrounded by his delicious heat of Dean's mouth while his balls were fondled roughly.

Dean could feel the pre cum coming in larger amounts as Sam balls started to pull closer to his body. Dean was thinking about how weird the heavy weight of Sam's cock felt on his tongue when Sam pulled roughly at his hair, making his scalp scream.

"I'm coming!"

Dean continued his efforts and ignored Sam's warning to pull away. Sometimes when you love someone, you had to do things you didn't want to and in Dean's case that something was swallowing Sam's cum after a blowjob. Dean didn't know why he didn't like swallowing after a blowjob, any other time he loved Sam's cum.

Sam exploded in his mouth and Dean nearly gagged as the thick fluid filled his mouth and slid down his throat. When Sam was finished and his cock was once again soft, Dean let in fall out of his mouth and it hit Sam's thigh with a wet plop. Sam's eyes slowly opened and Dean could see they were still glazed over, he felt a warm tingle of pride in the fact that he had made Sam look so debauched.

"I'm so glad you were there at the police station Dean."

"Where else would I have been?"

"I was so happy to see you."

Sam was crying silently as all the suppressed emotions from the night before came bursting to the surface and he couldn't believe how good it felt to finally cry. Dean never moved from his position in between Sam's legs and instead rested his head on the inside of his thigh. He placed a tender kiss on the soft flesh and rubbed soothing circles on Sam's abdomen.

"I love you so much Sammy. Never doubt that."

"I won't." Sam promised as he slowly ran out of tears and his eyes dried.

They stayed like that for nearly an hour, both staring at the ceiling and basking in each others company before Sam spoke.

"Dean?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can we…..not tell my dad I was arrested?"

"I won't tell him if you don't"

"Deal."

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

"Remind me why we're here again?" Alex asked as he followed Sam down the aisle.

The store was thankfully quiet and Sam felt his heart beating at twice its normal speed as he prepared to do something he'd never done before.

"Buying condoms." Sam answered quietly.

"Yeah I got that bit, but why?"

"So I can fill them with water and throw them at people. Why do you think I'm buying them? It's not like condoms have multiple uses."

"Actually that throwing them at people sounds kinda fun."

Sam laughed and stopped as he reached his destination. He took in all the different brands and sizes and his stomach started to sink. He should have asked Dean which type he want because Sam had no clue what he was doing.

"I thought you and Dean didn't use condoms?" Alex asked casually as he picked up a small vibrating bullet. "I wonder how they can sell these in shopping centres?"

"We don't use condoms, that the problem."

"How is that a problem? You and Dean are clean right?"

"Of course we are. The problem is that cleaning up after sex is getting ridiculas. Yesterday we went through four sets of sheets! And I'll give you some free advice, cum stains are not easy to wash out." Sam explained as he picked up random boxes and examined them carefully.

"Fair enough, I can see your point. What's taking so long? Grab a box and lets go, I'm hungry."

"I don't know which ones to get." Sam admitted.

"Which ones does Dean prefer?"

"How would I know that?"

"Do you remember what kind Dean used the first time you went home with him?" Alex asked.

Sam coughed and avoided making eyes contact, focusing intently on the floor. Alex frowned and his eyes narrowed.

"Sam?"

"I wonder how they make condoms?"

"Sam?"

"You know what? I think I'll jut get these ones."

"Sam!"

"What?"

"You did use a condom right? The night you met Dean?" Alex demanded.

"Maybe." Sam mumbled, feeling like fie year old about to be chastised.

"Maybe?"

"No."

Alex's eyes widened in shock at Sam's confession and snatched the box of condoms out of Sam's hands roughly.

"You went home with a complete stranger and let him fuck you bareback? Fuck Sam!" Alex yelled angrily and drawing the attention of a passing shopper.

"Will you be quiet!" Sam hissed, embarrassment making his cheeks turn pink.

Alex glared but continued in a much quieter voice. "How could you be so stupid? What if you had caught something?"

"I know! I was stupid but I didn't catch anything so could you please stopped yelling at me for something that happened eight months ago?"

Alex glared at him for a moment longer before his body relaxed and the anger left his eyes.

"Get the normal condoms, no need to be fancy. Besides, you don't want a repeat of the hospital incident."

Sam nodded and took it for what it was; an apology.

"Good idea."

Sam paid for the condoms and did his best to ignore the disgusted look from the cashier when Alex latched onto Sam's waist and nuzzled into his neck.

"Did you see her face? I thought she was going to bust a blood vessel!" Alex laughed as they jumped into the car and headed out to their favourite café for lunch.

…

"So when are you moving?" Alex asked as they settled into their regular seats in the café after placing their orders.

"End of next month. We decided it was best to have some time to settle in before I start school."

"You excited?"

"Shit yes! And nervous."

"Nervous?"

"Yeah. It's gonna be a big change."

"How? You already live together." Alex pointed out confused.

"Yeah but it will be different. I mean here, we live fifteen minutes away from my dad. I'm pretty much still living in the neighbourhood I grew up in, I see you every weekend and we have Ben every second week. When we move, its just going to be me and Dean."

"How do you think you'll cope?"

"It will either make us stronger or we'll end up killing each other."

"You'll be fine. You and Dean are the strongest couple I know." Alex assured him.

"We're the only couple you know." Sam pointed out laughing.

Alex snorted and smiled happily when their chips and gravy arrived.

"Yum! I'm starving!"

"You're always starving." Sam said before biting into a chip. "Speaking of couples, how are you and Mitchell going?"

"I dumped him." Alex answered sullenly.

Mitchell was Alex's boyfriend and he was only one in a long line of failed relationships. Sam hadn't liked him from the start but had kept his mouth shut. It wasn't his place to tell Alex who to date, it was his place to clean up the mess after they pissed off.

"Why?"

"I found out why he was always broke."

"Why?"

"Coke."

"Please tell me you're talking about the fizzy drink." Sam pleaded.

"Nope. Mitchell has a four hundred dollar a day cocaine habit." Alex snarled, twirling a chip around in the bowl of gravy.

"Shit."

Sam didn't know what to say to that. He had known Mitchell was a loser but he hadn't thought he was a drug addict loser.

"Yep. I sure know how to pick 'em." Alex laughed bitterly. "How do I always attract these losers? Is there something fundamentally wrong with me?"

"There's nothing wrong with you Alex. You just need higher standards."

"What's that's supposed to mean?" Alex demanded, getting defensive.

"Look, I'm not trying to be a dick alright? I just think you can do so much better then these assholes you pick up at parties."

"I know that Sam. I know I deserve better but I'm not like you. You've always been so independent, you don't need a boyfriend to make you feel good. I hate being alone so much, I want what you and Dean have." Alex admitted sadly.

"You will Alex, I know you will." Sam promised, holding Alex's hand in a tight grip. "I know what might cheer you up. You know when we were in school you always used to talk about getting a tattoo."

"I can't get a tattoo!"

"Why not?" Sam challenged.

Alex floundered, opening and closing his mouth as he tried to think up a valid excuse.

"You're eighteen and this is something you've wanted since junior year." Sam pointed out.

"Ok." Alex said suddenly, biting his lip.

"Ok?"

"Let's do this!"

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Alright, I know this chapter is ending kind of suddenly but if I didn't cut it off it would just keep going and going, so the tattoo will happen in the next chapter which will be the last. Hope you enjoyed it and please review.


	11. Chapter 11

Alright, the first bit of this chapter will focus on Alex, mainly because I feel like I created him then only used him to be solely Sam's friend and I think he deserves better than that. (Even if he is only a figment of my imagination) So please enjoy and thank you for reading.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

They pulled up outside the first tattoo shop they saw and Alex could feel his whole body becoming tense and he became jumpier then a jack rabbit. _What am I doing here? Why did I let Sam talk me into this? Holy shit, is this what it feels like to have a heart attack? I can't do this!_

"Sam maybe this was a bad idea."

Sam sighed, turned off the ignition and twisted to face him which made him feel like a giant jackass for backing out.

"Look, I'm not going to force you to do this. It's your body but this is something I've heard you talk about for years and you've never had the guts to do it. Well here's your chance!"

Alex bit his lip and frowned. Sam was right, he did need this. _I need this, it will be a permanent reminder that I deserve better_ _than the regular dickheads I seem to attract. _

"You're right. If I walk away now I'll never do it."

They got out the car and headed over to the tattoo parlour. Alex was surprised when they stepped through the door, he'd never been to a tattoo parlour before but he'd always thought they'd be a bit more seedier than this place was.

The place was spotless, clean black tiled floors and dark red walls. There was a front desk and a kind of waiting room with comfortable looking seats and masses of tattoo magazines which separated the front from the rooms that sat off from a small hallway.

Alex could practically feel the sanitation on his skin which would have been quite a alienating feeling if the rest of the place hadn't radiated relaxation. He felt himself relaxing and the knot in his stomach loosened a little.

A perky blonde woman appeared from one of the back rooms and smiled widely when she saw them.

"I thought I heard people! What can I do for you today gentlemen?" she asked as she slid behind the front desk.

"Um…I was hoping to get a tattoo?"

"Well you've come to the right place! Did you have anything in mind?"

"I was thinking the word strength on my chest."

"Where on your chest?"

"Above my heart." 

"I bet there's a story behind that." she smiled, making Alex chuckle a little.

"You'd be right."

"When would you like it done?"

"As soon as possible."

"Normally you have to book, but today's a slow day. We can do it now if that's good for you?"

Alex thought for a moment. He could get it done right then, that was a lot more sudden than he'd anticipated but he knew if he chickened out, he'd never gather the courage to try again.

"Now's perfect."

"Awesome! Just wait here and I'll get the tattoo artist."

She disappeared out the back again and Alex felt his heart begin to beat wildly, he couldn't believe this was happening. He'd woken up this morning planning on having lunch with his best friend and bitch about his relationship troubles and now he was about to get a tattoo. _Mum and dad are going to be so pissed. _

Alex didn't notice the woman returning and flinched when Sam elbowed him sharply in the ribs.

"Hmmm, sorry?" Alex blinked when he realised they were both looking at him expectantly.

"Do you mind filling out this form?" the woman repeated and the smile never left her face.

"Sure."

Alex stepped over to the desk and pulled the form towards him and out of the corner of his eye he saw Sam sit down on one of the chairs. He filled out the form quickly, excitement and nerves making his hands shake slightly.

"You'll be seeing Collin today."

"Is he any good?" Alex asked, his eyes never leaving the paper.

"I like to think I'm pretty fantastic."

Alex looked up at the unexpected voice and felt his mouth go dry. The man who he assumed must be Collin was by far the most gorgeous man he'd ever seen in his life, Alex guessed he was around twenty-five. He was tall, taller than Sam which was saying something.

Not only that but was twice as broad and built like an ox. This man was every wet dream Alex had ever had and he was standing in front of him in a short sleeved black shirt that showed off strong, muscled arms and a large black tribal tattoo.

Alex could feel his heart beating quicker and he knew it had nothing to do with nerves. He bit his lip and blushed pink when he realised he was staring and looked away, hoping he hadn't just made a fool of himself.

"So who am I doing today?" Collin asked and Alex blushed harder at the double meaning.

"You're doing me." Alex answered quickly, looking at the man from under his eyelashes.

Collin smiled and Alex felt his stomach doing flip flops. He couldn't understand how this man could make him feel this way. He was acting like a blushing virgin, something which Alex was anything but. Over the years he'd had lots of boyfriends and even more one night stands, he wasn't afraid to admit he was a bit of slut but he hadn't felt so giddy about a man since his first time when he was fourteen.

He cursed himself silently, he was here to get over his last boyfriend, not find another one. Sam was right, he fell in love to quickly. Even if he was, Collin screamed straight and Alex had a rule about falling for straight men, it never ended well.

"Well then, come with me and I'll get you sorted."

Alex was snapped back to reality when Sam put a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

Collin's eyes snapped to Sam like he'd only just realised he was there. His smiled disappeared and was replaced by a frown and Alex caught himself thinking he'd do anything to make that smile return.

"No Sam, I'll be fine. I need to do this by myself. I left my wallet in the car, can you go to an ATM and get me some money?" Alex asked.

He knew it was stupid and futile but he wanted nothing more than to be alone in the same room with Collin which meant he had to get rid of Sam. Sam gave him a funny look and Alex felt like a horrible friend for practically telling Sam to piss off so he could be alone with a stranger he didn't have a shot with.

"Ok. If you need me, I'll be out here."

Alex nodded and Collin gestured for him to follow him and Alex did. Collin headed down the hallway to the end room and opened the door for Alex. The room was just as clean as the rest of the place which wasn't a surprise. Alex sat down in the chair and his nerves spiked once more.

"How are you feeling?" Collin asked as he fiddled with something on the table behind Alex.

"Nervous, excited. This was kind of a spur of the moment thing." Alex admitted, twisting around so he could see Collin.

Collin laughed and snapped on a pair of black latex gloves and Alex felt a surge of arousal shoot through him. _How could that possibly turn me on? I have problems._

"I'm just going to put this on as template." Collin explained, holding up something that reminded Alex of baking paper.

Collin stood in front of him and Alex looked up at him expectantly.

"You have to take your shirt off." Collin said after and moment.

Alex jumped and blushed heavily, pulling off his shirt and cursing himself for acting like an idiot.

"Just lay back and relax. This won't take more then an hour."

Collin rubbed the transfer on his cheat and Alex would have sworn his heart was trying to climb up his throat. Collin was close enough to smell his aftershave and Alex nearly started drooling. This man was even more attractive up close, he had warm chocolate brown eyes and black hair. He radiated testosterone and Alex's head was swimming in arousal. _This is going to be the longest hour of my life. _

…

His wrist was burning and he was blinking back tears by the time Collin pulled the tattoo gun away for the last time.

"What made you decide to get this done?" Collin asked, breaking the hour long silence.

"Sam bought it up and reminded me how much I've always wanted one. He's the one sitting in the front waiting for me." Alex explained, cutting out the part about Mitchell.

"Sam you're boyfriend?" 

"No."

"That's good."

"Is it?"

Collin looked up from the bin where he'd just thrown his gloves. Alex watched him pull out a small tub of cream from a draw under the tray where his tattoo gun was sitting and sat back down in front of Alex. Alex's breath hitched when Collin scooped up a small amount and rubbed it into the tender, inflamed skin of his tattoo.

Alex's breath hitched and a jolt of happiness went through him. If there was one thing his long line of lovers had taught him, it was how to spot desire. Collin wanted him, and that knowledge destroyed what little self control Alex had had to begin with.

His body moved before his brain could process the idea and captured Collin's lips with his own. Collin froze and for one terrible moment Alex feared he'd miss read the signals, he was about to pull back and stammer out an apology when Collin snaked a hand around his neck and pulled him closer.

He saw stars as their tongues fought and there was molten hot desire and lust coursing through him. Collin's hands were as big as the rest of him and Alex felt a thrill of excitement as he realised exactly how easy it would be for this man to overpower him, protect him. _That's what I thought about Mitchell and look how that turned out. _

Alex pulled away suddenly and panted for breath. "I can't do this." He pushed Collin away and buried his face in his hands. "I'm sorry."

"What's wrong? Did I push to hard?"

"No! you didn't do anything wrong, it's me. I meet these men and I fuck them before I even know them and It always ends the same way, I always end up with a broken heart and I just cant do it again."

Collin winced, clearly uncomfortable and knelt down in front of Alex. He lifted Alex's face gently and was surprised to find tear tracks staining his cheeks.

"Hey, ummm….."

"Alex, my name is Alex."

"Alex. It's alright, I get it. I'm sorry too, making out with customers isn't very professional."

"I don't even know why I'm crying." Alex admitted softly.

"Everyone who gets a tattoo reacts differently to the pain, you're one of the emotional ones." Collin explained, cupping Alex's cheek tenderly. "Look, I'm not going to pretend if you hadn't pushed me away I wouldn't have fucked you silly right here on this chair, but you're right. We should get to know each other before we fuck." he teased.

Alex responded with a watery laugh and looked at Collin hopefully. "You want to get to know me?"

"Very much."

"You probably wouldn't like me, I don't even like me lately." Alex warned, embarrassed when his voice broke.

"I already like you, I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't. I would like to take you out on date."

"I've never been on a date before." Alex admitted.

"You've had boyfriend before though haven't you?" Collin asked confused.

"Boyfriend is a pretty loose term. Guys fuck me, they don't date me."

"I'd like to date you and fuck you."

"I'd like that." Alex laughed as he smiled vibrantly up at Collin. _I wonder if this is how Sam felt when he met Dean? _

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Dean sighed heavily as he entered the house and threw his keys in the bowl next to the door that Sam demanded they have. He'd been on his back all day under an old Ute that just refused to cooperate and as a result his arms and shoulders were aching. He walked into the lounge room and frowned when he saw Sam and Alex sitting on the couch.

Alex was leaning against the arm and Sam was laying curled up with his head in Alex's lap. They were watching a movie and Dean was surprised by the surge of jealousy that spread through him at the sight of them so close. He knew he was being paranoid, there was nothing but friendship between the two but something about seeing Sam's head in another mans lap made him bristle.

"Hey Dean."

"Hey Alex. How was lunch?" Dean asked, pushing down the irrational jealousy.

"Good." Alex laughed and Sam shifted uncomfortably.

Dean's eyes narrowed and looked between them suspiciously. He wasn't so sure about Alex but he could read Sam like a book, he was hiding something.

"Anything interesting happen?"

"Alex got a date."

"Really? How did that happen?" Dean asked, raising his eyebrows.

"He jumped his tattoo artist."

"Thank you Sam for sharing that." Alex growled. "Maybe I should share something with Dean?"

Sam elbowed Alex roughly and shot him a dirty look which just made Alex laugh.

"Well, I'm gonna go home and get ready for my date tonight." Alex announced, slipping out from under Sam's head.

"Good luck!" Sam called out as Alex left.

Dean tuned his attention back to Sam and pinned him down with a questioning gaze. "Ok spill, what are you hiding?"

"What makes you think I'm hiding something?"

"I know you Sammy. Does it have something to do with how Alex got a date with a tattoo artist?"

"Hey! On a complete unrelated note, how do you feel about tattoo's?" Sam asked, trying to appear casual but was betrayed by the shake in his voice.

Dean's narrow his eyes at the question and Sam shifted uncomfortably once more, he started playing with the sleeve of his long sleeved shirt and Dean's suspicious were aroused.

"I'm not against them." he answered slowly, gauging Sam's reaction. "What's going on Sam?"

"Ok, here's what happened. Alex was telling about his break up with his douche bag of an ex-boyfriend and as a sort of pick me up I took him to a tattoo parlour to a get a tattoo, which is something he's always wanted done." Sam explained in a rush and then paused to see if Dean was keeping up.

"I'm with you so far."

"Right, well while he was getting it done I was sat in the waiting area. There were all these tattoo books and magazines and I started reading them. And while I was looking through them I remembered how you're always giving me hickeys because you like people knowing I belong to you, and you told me once you wished you could mark me permanently, so I…did this." Sam blurted out at such speed that Dean really did have a hard time understanding it all.

Dean watched as Sam pulled up the hem of his sleeve and displayed a shiny back tattoo on the inside of his left wrist. The skin around it was red and tender while the tattoo itself was raised slightly, giving it a 3D quality. Dean swallowed as he mouth went dry and his mind went blank. He couldn't believe what he was seeing; there on Sam's wrist in neat, medium sized script was 'Dean'

He couldn't believe how hot it was to see his name imprinted forever on Sam's soft, pale skin. The sight of it made something primal and possessive in Dean raise its head and preen like a peacock at the thought of everyone knowing exactly who Sam belonged to.

"Please say something." Sam whispered, terrified that Dean was angry.

"Holy shit." Dean cursed himself for sounding like a fool but it was taking a while for his brain to come back online.

"I fucked up didn't I? I'm sorry! I thought you'd like it!" Sam blinked away the tears that blurred his vision. _How could have been so stupid? Now I've got ink permanently ingrained into my skin and Dean hates it!_

"Sammy that is by far the hottest thing I have ever seen." Dean growled, using ever ounce of self control he had not to take Sam on the couch at that very moment.

"Wait….Really? You like it?" Sam asked hopefully. _Maybe I didn't fuck up!_

"I love it! Oh Sammy you have no fucking idea."

Sam let a breath, relief coursing through him like a warm wave. He was so happy he almost missed the burning heart of arousal in Dean's eyes…almost.

"Really Dean? You like it? You like the fact that I'm forever marked as yours?" Sam teased, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth.

"Yes." Dean hissed , he knew Sam was teasing but he didn't care.

"I'm not sure I believe you, I think you're going to have to show me."

Dean growled and launched himself off the chair at Sam, who let loose a small squeak of surprise. Dean pinned him to the couch by straddling his thighs and pinned his arm above his head, careful not to put any pressure on his tattoo.

Sam wondered briefly if having sex on the couch would be a good idea considering what happened that time but when started sucking on the tender flesh beneath his ear and grinding their hips together, Sam found that he couldn't really bring himself to care all that much.

Dean tore off his pants quickly, much more efficient then Sam was at undressing. The warm weight of Dean's body crushed against his made his head spin and eyes glaze over in lust. Dean growled again, a sound that made Sam's body quiver in anticipation, his cock already hard and leaking against his stomach.

"Suck." Dean ordered, shoving three fingers into Sam's mouth roughly.

Sam obeyed immediately, covering the finger with as much saliva as he could produce. Dean was in a dominating mood and Sam knew from experience that saliva would be the only lubricant he would get. When Dean was satisfied his tore his fingers from Sam's mouth and without any warning forced two into Sam's tight hole.

Sam swore and twisted his hips to get away from the probing fingers. Dean used his free hand to hold Sam still, pushing his hips into the couch so Sam couldn't wriggle away. Saliva was not the best lubricant and was already drying.

Dean pulled his fingers out and spat on them before shoving them back in. Sam panted as his muscles relaxed and accepted the intrusion, replacing the pain with pleasure as Dean roughly jabbed his fingers against his prostate. Dean felt a spike of arousal when Sam stared the finger fuck himself on his fingers, whimpering and grasping the beds sheets.

"Such a little slut."

Sam whined and thrust himself harder onto Dean's fingers.

"You like that bitch? Do you like it when I call you a slut?" Dean purred. He was thrusting his fingers inside Sam with such force that Sam's whole body jerked.

"Yes!" Sam panted, his breaths coming in short jerky pants.

"What are you Sammy?"

"A slut."

Dean's hand slipped off Sam's hip due to the sweat gathering on Sam's body. He replaced it and dug his nails into the flesh so it wouldn't slip off again, hard enough to bruise. He continued finger fucking Sam at a punishing pace.

"What else?"

Dean was surprised to see that Sam was getting off on the dirty talk as much as he was. It would seem Sam liked dominating Dean as much as Dean liked submissive Sam.

"I'm a whore! A dirty little cock slut!"

"Yes you are. Who do belong to?"

"You! I belong to you, only you!

Sam body was shaking and he wasn't sure how much more he could take. He was ready to cum, had been for what seemed liked an eternity but Dean had a tight grip of the base of his cock, stopping him from coming.

He could feel every inch of Dean's fingers inside him, stroking him from the inside, pushing and prodding against his prostate. His head felt like it was going to explode if he didn't cum soon. Dean let go his hands and Sam automatically latched onto Dean neck, pulling their bodies closer.

Dean smiled and leaned down, smashing their mouths together in a kiss that was all lust and passion. Sam whimpered and tasted a bit of blood as his teeth bit into his bottom lip from the force of the kiss. Dean picked up his hand and placed it over his left nipple.

"Pinch it" Dean demanded.

Sam obeyed and shouted out in pain and pleasure. The tiny nub hardened under his touch and burned as Sam tormented the extremely sensitive nipple.

"Good little slut" Dean praised, brushing Sam's sweaty hair out his face.

Sam had slipped into the submissive role with ease and some level of gratitude. He and Dean didn't play this game often, neither were really fond of pain and both had to be in the mood. Sam knew all it would take was one word and everything would stop, Dean would go back to usual loving, goofy self.

This was the darker side of their sex lives that they only indulged in occasionally, in fact since they'd started dating nearly a year ago, they had only 'played' three times.

Sam continued to pinch the hard nipple obediently and grimaced when it stopped being pleasurable and just hurt.

"Stop"

Sam did.

"The other one"

Sam followed the direction and moved his hand to the other nipple, knowing this one would hurt just as much as the other.

"You look beautiful" Dean whispered although Sam heard him clearly. "You have no idea how much I want you."

"Then why don't you take me?" Sam dared to say. Desperation was making it harder for him to stay in his submissive role.

Dean pinched one of Sam's tortured nipples in punishment before wrapping it around his cock.

"Fuck Dean!"

Dean couldn't believe how hard he was, or how much pleasure Dean could bring just by touching. He saw stars as Dean bit down hard on his left nipple and shivered at the pain it bought but also the blinding pleasure.

"You like that don't you?" Dean asked.

Sam couldn't answer, he was too far gone. Dean growled and pinched the head of Sam's cock.

"Answer me!"

"Yes!" Sam screeched as he pinched harder.

"You like that don't you, cum slut?" he whispered harshly.

"Yes." Sam whimpered.

"What are you?" Dean demanded.

"A cum slut. " Sam groaned as he was rewarded by another pinch.

"That's right. My good little cum slut." Dean soothed, stroking Sam's cock.

The tip was now a angry red and had started leaking all over Dean's hand. Dean sped up his movements, causing Sam to moan and whimper like a porn star. Dean knew he was close, he pulled at Sam's cock and ended each movement with a twist of his wrist.

Sam latched onto Dean's shoulder and held on as tight as he could. Dean winced a little as Sam's nails dug into his skin. Dean steadied himself and carefully began to push inside.

Sam's entrance was wipe and gaping, shiny with saliva. Dean was pleased with himself, he'd stretched Sam out perfectly, his cock slipped into a place with a soft squishing noise and Sam groaned as he was finally filled by what he'd been waiting for.

Dean slowly pulled out and pushed back in. Sam whimpered as he felt every vein in Dean's throbbing cock. He felt so full, so alive and wanted. Sam screamed as Dean hit his prostate and wrapped his legs around Dean's waist and pulled him closer. He needed him deeper, he needed to be fucked harder.

"You're such a little cock whore."

"I'm your cock whore."

"Yes you are." Dean thrust harder.

He could feel his orgasm building in his stomach, the way his balls pulled closer to his body. Dean began to thrust deeper, needing Sam to cum before him.

"Cum for me baby."

Sam's breathing sped up and Dean could feel Sam's muscles tightening and knew he was close.

"Cum baby, come on baby."

"I'm cumming!" Sam gasped over and over as he rocked against Dean. "DEAN!" Sam screamed out as he came heavily over his chest and stomach.

Dean grunted at the feel of Sam's ass tightening. Sam's vision went white and for a moment he was afraid he'd pass out, but he held on to reality and sighed as the warmth of Dean's cum coated his insides and made his feel completely and utterly fucked out. Dean rode out his orgasm, making sure Sam's ass milked him of every last drop of cum.

Dean felt the muscles in his arms shake before giving out and he collapsed on top of Sam with a grunt. They lay there panting for a minute before Sam started giggling into Dean's ear.

"I'll have to fuck you harder next time if you can still giggle." Dean mumbled mainly to himself. "What could possibly be funny at this moment?"

"So much for using condoms." Sam said, wiggling his ass where Dean was still lodged firmly inside to emphasise his point.

Dean rested his head in the curve of Sam's neck and laughed with him.

"I didn't mean it." he muttered after a moment.

"Mean what?"

I don't think you're a slut, or a whore. I didn't mean it."

"I know that Dean. People say things all the time during sex they don't mean. In case you hadn't noticed, I liked you calling me those names. I'm not saying I want you to call me a whore or a slut every time we have sex but once in while it's alright." Sam assured him, brushing his fingers through Dean's short hair.

Eventually they both fell asleep where they lay, naked, sweaty limbs entangled together on the couch, both too exhausted to move to the bed.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Sam took one last look at the empty house. The place looked bigger being empty and Sam felt a profound sense of sadness at seeing the house that had become his home being so empty. It was this place was his home, the home he'd made with Dean. He had lost his virginity here, fell in love here. This was where he and Dean started, all his memories, it was all gone with just an hollow shell left behind. All their furniture was on its way to their new house. They would be leaving later that night to give time for all their stuff to reach the house before they did.

"You ok Sammy?"

Sam turned and gave Dean a shaky smile.

"I don't know. I think its just hitting me that this is actually happening."

Dean wrapped a arm around his shoulders and pulled him close. Sam sighed and rested his head on Dean's shoulder.

"You're not having second thought are you?"

"Of course not! It's just….It's one thing to talk about leaving, it's another to actually do it."

Dean nodded in understanding and lifted Sam's chin up so he had access to Sam's mouth. He moulded their mouths together in a gentle kiss and Sam felt the tension leave his body.

"I think I have something that might cheer you up."

…

Dean's surprise had turned out to be one last trip to the bar where they'd met. Sam sat at the bar and watched Alex and Collin dancing under the disco lights. Alex and Collin had been dating for the past month and Sam had to admit they were a good couple.

At first he'd been unsure, afraid Collin would just be another in a long line of disappointments but he was wrong. Collin was the best thing that had ever happened to Alex, they grounded each other. Alex could be a bit overwhelming for most people but not for Collin, he encouraged Alex's…oddness.

Sam sighed and drummed his fingers on the wooden bar impatiently. Dean had been in the toilet a long time and he was getting lonely.

"You should keep a close eye on your boyfriend, he seems to be getting a little grabby."

Sam looked over at Dean who had just appeared in the seat next to him. He was about to ask what the hell he was talking about when he remember. _That was the first thing he said to me the night we met. _

"He's not my boyfriend." Sam answered, playing along with Dean's little game. It was easy, he'd remember that night for the rest of his life.

"Good."

"Why is that good?"

"Means I wont feel like a jerk for flirting with you."

Sam raised his eyebrows and suppressed a urge to laugh. _How did I ever fall for that line? _

"Just because he's not my boyfriend, doesn't mean I'm single."

"True. But I find it highly unlikely."

Sam smiled and felt the same surge of attraction pooling in his stomach he had that night. The only difference was this time it wasn't just attraction or lust. It was love. Although thinking back on it, the way he felt that night, Sam realised he started falling in love with Dean the moment he sat down next to him.

"How can you be so sure?" he demanded, licking his dry lips.

Dean smiled and curled a hand around Sam's neck, pulling him so close their faces were almost touching.

"The same way I'm sure you're not twenty-one." he whispered so no one else could hear.

"And how did you possibly come to that conclusion?" Sam whispered, closing the tiny distance between them and nipping at Dean's bottom lip before pulling away.

Dean chuckled which made Sam's stomach flip _Some things never change. _He still swooned like a school girl at Dean's laugh.

"I'm good at reading people."

"Really? What can you read from me?" Sam asked softly.

"Come with me and I'll tell you."

"And where would you be taking me?" Sam teased.

"My place."

"And what would we be doing at your place?" he enquired innocently, cocking his head.

"I'm sure we can think of something." Dean, cupping Sam's cheek and tracing a thumb across his plump bottom lip.

Sam caught the thumb between his teeth and nibbled on it playfully. _Why not? The house is empty and our plane doesn't leave for another three hours. _

Sam allowed Dean to guide him out the bar and chuckled when he realised this was the second time he had ditched Alex in a bar to go home with Dean. As Sam slipped into the car with Dean he couldn't but help reflect on how much had changed. Who would have thought the night he went home to find comfort in the arms of a stranger would be the night his life truly began? It seemed strangely fitting to replay that night. Tonight this chapter of their lives would close and tomorrow their future would begin.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

Well there it is, the final chapter. I hoped you enjoyed and I have to thank everyone who reviewed this story. You were all wonderful and reading your reviews made my day better. Thank you so much for your support and compliments, I never intended this to go for so long but it turned out much better then I thought it would. So I'll ask for the final time concerning this story, please REVIEW!


End file.
